


A Day to Play

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE!  Play?  Is that all it has been?  Inuyasha's change in attitude causes Sesshoumaru to question his long held perceptions and make a decision that will forever alter his life.  Sess/Inu  WARNING:  MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games Brothers Play

~*~

 

 

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _The Games Brothers Play_**

 

 

“Damn it all to hell! I’m sick of this shit!”

Inuyasha turned, his silver hair swishing across the red kimono that was his signature attire. Puppy ears atop his head pinned themselves back in his exasperation. Kagome had just used her subduing spell to “sit” the shit out of him. It was a wonder he hadn’t dug a hole to the other side of the planet! Kikyou…all over Kikyou. Both women were making him sick. He couldn’t figure out Kikyou, wanted to be with her. But noooooooo! Kikyou would run at the first sign of Kagome. Kagome wasn’t even his girlfriend, but she was jealous as hell.

 _‘I don’t even think I’m in love with Kikyou anymore, I’m just so sick of her attitude. When she’s not trying to kill me, she’s trying to take me to hell. Why can’t she just stay here with me? Bitches, both of them.’_

Inuyasha kicked up a stone then looked up to see a nice tall tree at the edge of a clearing he had inadvertently entered. Grinning, his golden eyes sparkled in anticipation and he hopped to the highest branch and settled in for a peaceful nap. At least, that’s what he thought.

“Die,” came a familiar voice.

Inuyasha opened one eye.

“Fuck off, Sess. Go play with someone else.”

Inuyasha closed the one eye while Sesshoumaru froze at the obvious insolence in the one about to die at his hands.

 _‘Play?’_

“You should know your station, half-breed,” the assassin coldly stated.

“Yeah, whatever. Why can’t you be like a normal brother, asshole?”

“You are not even close to being my equal,” condescended the elegantly dressed aristocrat.

“Just because I’m half dog demon and half human and you’re full blood dog demon doesn’t make you any better than me. Now get lost!”

Inuyasha suddenly found himself face to face with his murderous brother, wrapped in that stupid, pink, fluffy whatever thing that seemed to protrude from Sesshoumaru’s shoulder. He didn’t care what it was. He only knew it was just as bad as the prayer beads wrapped around his neck. Kagome could “sit” him two feet under with the beads and Sesshoumaru could effectively slap his face into the dirt with that…thing that looked like a tail.

“Look, Fluff. You want the arm back that I sliced off? Take it. I don’t need it. Take Tetsusaiga for all I care. I’m sick of all you sonsabitches. Just leave me the fuck alone!” He glared into the fiery golden eyes that met his own, hate for hate.

Instantly, they were on the ground with Sesshoumaru using his demon powers to draw the black pearl from Inuyasha’s eye, the black pearl that held their father’s tomb. He wanted the arm that had been left behind after his previous battle with Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was just going to sit there and let him take it.

“First, I will have my arm, then your life. Jakken!”

Sesshoumaru dropped his half brother to the ground while a small toad demon scampered out from nowhere. The demon lord snatched the two-headed staff from the toad’s hand and tossed the pearl to the ground. Upon stamping the pearl with the staff, a portal opened to the great tomb and Sesshoumaru disappeared, unmindful of his little half brother sitting on the ground.

“Fucking asshole,” Inuyasha sighed, rubbing the sore right eye.

He didn’t know what kind of magic Sesshoumaru had used, but after only moments, Sesshoumaru returned with his left arm intact. Sesshoumaru stood tall and aloof, gazing down at his dirty half-breed brother. After lazily brushing a few straying strands of his long, silvery mane behind his left ear, he raised his left hand to study it. It had been sorely missed. The arm pulsed with the warmth of his blood, and it felt good.

He had what he had come for. Now, it was time to deal with his half brother.

“Time to die, Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the man-child sitting on the ground.

“Tell me something, Sess. Why is it that the Lord of the Western Lands has any reason to bother with a piece of dirt like me?” Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as he leaned back onto his hands, one foot drawn up toward his torso and one leg crooked to the side.

“You are a disgrace to our family. It is you and your mother’s fault that father was killed.”

“Oh, that again. The great Lord thinks to assuage his pain by trying for years to kill a child. How petty and low class,” spat Inuyasha while bringing himself to sit up straight. “If I’m so worthless, I shouldn’t even be worth your time and energy. He was my father too, ya know.” Inuyasha mumbled the last sentence staring at the ground.

Sesshoumaru stood silent, gazing down without expression, obviously full of disdain for the uncouth brat. He had given Inuyasha the generous parting gift of an answer.

“Well?” Inuyasha turned his stare up at the regal face adorned with their father’s crescent moon on his forehead and two purple stripes across both cheeks. “Take your best shot.” He raised a knee and rested his chin on it.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his long, clawed fingers around the hilt of Tokijin and paused, confused at his brother’s attitude.

Inuyasha gazed into his brother’s cold golden eyes, content to have that be the last thing he ever saw. He was tired of this world, tired of fighting, tired of all the hate and dissension. In his two hundred and fifty years, he’d seen more than he cared to think about. All he wanted was peace. Who better to give it to him than his own family?

There was something wrong here and Sesshoumaru always followed his instincts. This was not the Inuyasha he knew. He studied the hanyou. Inuyasha’s ears drooped and his large, young, golden eyes seemed empty…no, not Inuyasha. He was too much of a fighter.

 _‘I will not be the one to give him this,’_ thought Sesshoumaru, knowing exactly what it was that Inuyasha wanted.

Taking Inuyasha’s own words, Sesshoumaru turned away, calmly stating,

“I do not believe that today is a day for ‘play’, as you call it, Inuyasha.”

“You…” growled Inuyasha, leaping from the ground and running toward the figure that was mostly hidden by the same silvery hair as his own, but which flowed nearly to the ankles.

“As I said,” began Sesshoumaru, turning to his left, stretching his arm back, and baring his claws, “today is not a day to play.”

Before Inuyasha could slow his pace, his body wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru’s claws. Sesshoumaru simply glanced back at him, withdrew his hand, and continued on his way. This is how it was, how it always was. If people weren’t trying to kill him, they were walking away. He could feel it growing in his gut, the anger, the pain, the frustration. And most of all, the loneliness. A howl ripped through the clearing and surrounding woods.

Sesshoumaru knew that sound all too well. He had heard it the night his father died, only it had come from him. That was the last time he had ever allowed frailty to overcome him. Still, he was curious. How did it look on a person’s face and body, especially Inuyasha’s?

A smirk played across his lips as he turned to see Inuyasha sink to his knees, head bowed. Then the scent hit him. Demon mingled with salt. Inuyasha raised his head, eyes pink and quickly darkening to red, their father’s lavender markings beginning to show themselves on stark cheeks while fangs extended from between his lips.

 _‘Why is he transforming now? He is in no danger.’_

Sesshoumaru’s musings were interrupted as Inuyasha streaked forward.

“Imbecile!” growled Sesshoumaru, slapping Inuyasha away as though he were but an annoying flea.

He charged again. Sesshoumaru easily caught him by the throat, choking the life out of him while his feet left the ground.

“Mindless hanyou. Have you reconsidered? I have no patience for this stupidity!”

Sesshoumaru flung him to the ground where he lay panting. Red eyes faded to gold while Inuyasha’s body stilled. He continued to lay unmoving, staring into the sky. Sesshoumaru frowned while he casually strolled to stand over the broken hanyou. The body didn’t move, the eyes didn’t shift, yet there was still breath in him. Curious, Sesshoumaru lowered himself to one knee and grasped Inuyasha’s face turning it toward him.

The hanyou refused to make eye contact. Salt again. Thin trails of tears seeped from the corners of Inuyasha’s eyes to run across Sesshoumaru’s fingers.

“Do it, Sess. I won’t let you walk away from me again, so get it over with,” Inuyasha spat and turned a steely gaze into the curious eyes of his brother.

 _‘This is no challenge. There would be no honor,’_ thought Sesshoumaru as tears dripped across his fingers.

He studied the red tinged cheeks and swollen lips then pulled his hand away, lifting it to his nose and sniffing. Reaching back down, he brushed a finger across Inuyasha face to collect a sample for tasting. Sesshoumaru didn’t bother to wonder why he would do such a thing. It was a spur of the moment act.

Inuyasha shuddered at what could have been a simple kindness had it been anyone other than his brother. That thought promptly fled his mind as he felt the blow of the backside of Sesshoumaru’s hand.

“Weakling. As I said before, you are a disgrace to our family. Father would have never given up,” growled a disgusted Sesshoumaru as he rose.

There were too many emotions, too much hurt for Inuyasha’s mind to form thoughts. He simply reacted, jumping up to return Sesshoumaru’s backhand. To their surprise, the blow hit its mark.

Pleased, Sesshoumaru cocked a one-sided grin. Now this Inuyasha, he knew! Quicker than the eye could see, he had removed himself several yards from Inuyasha.

“Catch, brat!” he smirked as he threw Inuyasha the black pearl and unsheathed Tokijin. “Prepare to die!”

Inuyasha popped the pearl back into his eye, not that it would matter. He would not be its guardian for long. He stared at the tall, beautiful figure encircled by the orange glow of the setting sun. Tonight, it didn’t matter who might see Inuyasha’s human form emerge.

He gazed at Sesshoumaru, drinking in the sight of his brother’s harsh elegance, the white finery decorated in colors of red and gold, the perfect pointed demon ears, the true markings of a royal demon. Sesshoumaru didn’t need to worry about turning human once a month. He didn’t need to worry about his safety. It was painfully obvious that he was a full-blooded prince of demons.

 _‘Why couldn’t I look like the prince I’m supposed to be? I just look like a pathetic mutant dog,’_ thought Inuyasha, twitching an offensive furry ear. _‘I have a human face and demon ears and claws.’_

He remembered being a child and having been shunned by his father’s people. Then the rejection of humans when his father died and his mother had to return to her people. He was alone, always alone.

Sesshoumaru rushed forward with a smirk, the fire of battle glinting in his eye. Inuyasha ran to meet him, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as the sun set behind the distant mountains, spraying the darkening sky with gold, orange and lavender streaks. He dropped the untransformed sword and accepted Tokijin into his body with outstretched arms while his hair and eyes mutated from opalescent white to ebony. His human form forced its way through his half-breed skin while, with the setting of the sun, he smiled knowingly at his elder brother.

“Damn it, Inuyasha! You used me,” exclaimed Sesshoumaru, drawing his sword from his brother’s body so that Inuyasha fell to the unforgiving earth.

Standing over Inuyasha, confusion met Sesshoumaru on all sides. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he always knew it would be near impossible to kill the hanyou. Battling him had been a relatively safe challenge. The half-breed usually gave as good as he got.

Perhaps Inuyasha was correct. Had he been play-fighting all these years? But a human could not safely _‘play’_ with the demons, and a human just had.

“You’ve really done a great job protecting your lands, Sess. Father would be proud,” Inuyasha rasped through coughs of blood, wincing at the sharp stabbing in his chest when he attempted to speak.

Sesshoumaru, startled by his brother’s compliment, knelt in the pool of blood.

“Brother…I never…I mean…I never thought you could die,” stammered a very confused Sesshoumaru, for the first time at a loss for words.

He had never imagined Inuyasha as cold and lifeless, dead eyes staring at the sky. In his mind’s eye, the only thing that he had ever truly seen was Inuyasha swinging his father’s enchanted fang. Never this. Never so still, white and pale; death stealing the breath from Inuyasha’s lungs, the life from his fiery heart.

Where were the flaming, brilliant, golden orbs that had always scorched Sesshoumaru’s soul during battle? What had happened to bring this soulless creature to lie on the ground, eyes dulling into flat, lifeless, yellow orbs?

Inuyasha stared at his brother with wide, charcoal eyes, shocked at his brother’s unusual display, then smiled.

“You’re so full of shit, Sess,” he chuckled then hacked at the blood gurgling in his throat as it rushed out to run down his deathly pale jaw into the silky, raven tresses.

“See ya ‘round,” he managed with his last breath.

The peace of darkness overtook Inuyasha while lack of oxygen smothered his body and eased his pain. Somewhere in the distance, he heard his name being called. It didn’t matter anymore. He was at home in the restful arms of eternal slumber. Peace at last.

“Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru stared as the ebony eyes, wide open and unseeing, faded and glazed over.

“You think you’re pretty damn smart don’t you, runt?” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in anger.

Grabbing the back of the human’s clothing, Sesshoumaru dragged the lifeless body to the river. Large, dog demon fangs lifted the body into the river, allowing the water to wash it and the clothing free of blood. Why he was doing this, he hadn’t much of a clue, but he would discern the answer once in the peace and quiet of his own palace.

Clutching Inuyasha between his massive jaws, Sesshoumaru, in his true dog demon form, bound across the countryside, a white blur of fur streaking through the sky.

~*~

From his position resting on the black fur rug in front of the large, rock-walled fireplace, large enough to roast two wild boars simultaneously, Sesshoumaru glanced over at the black satin sheets covering his mammoth bed. Tokijin, his killing sword, and Tensaiga, his healing sword, hung on their mounts above the fireplace.

Should he do it? Use Tensaiga on his brother? Had he been play-fighting all these years? If not, then why was Inuyasha in his bed? The circumspect Taiyoukai didn’t like unanswered questions.

From his vantage point, comfortably laid out, hands behind his head, silver hair neatly braided and lying to the side, half-naked in front of a roaring fire, Sesshoumaru pondered. Curiosity lifted him to his feet. Of course, he blamed much of his actions on curiosity. Muscles rippled down his bare back when he reached and took Tensaiga from its resting place. Wrapping himself in his large, pink, fluffy pelt to keep out the cold, he strolled to the far, far side of the expansive room.

Inuyasha looked as though he was simply sleeping peacefully, but Sesshoumaru could see the demons waiting to possess Inuyasha’s soul. For some reason, that angered him. They had no right.

“I shall choose when he dies. Inuyasha is MINE!” glared Sesshoumaru, swinging Tensaiga through the small beasts and watching them disappear into nothingness.

“Mine?” he whispered in surprise while looking down at the newly returned rise and fall of Inuyasha’s small human chest, naked between the sheets.

For a moment, his mind seemed to go blank.

 _‘Since when have I thought of Inuyasha as mine?’_

Scenes of all the times he had warned others that Inuyasha was his to kill played through his mind while he sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing at the delicate human sleeping peacefully, cheeks now pink with the warmth of life. He reached up to caress the soft flesh then quickly withdrew, bewildered by his own behavior, but not before a small smile played across the lips of the sleeping man-child. Still feeling the warmth of the skin against the back of his fingers, he brought them to his lips and sniffed Inuyasha’s scent.

“Mine?” he whispered again.

Sighing, he reluctantly slipped from the bed and made his way to the wine cabinet. The fire was pleasant, the wine warm and soothing as it went down.

Sesshoumaru strolled back over to the end of the bed, wine glass still in his hand, and watched as Inuyasha rolled to his side and curled up into a ball with a small sigh.

 _‘Sheer and utter nonsense!’_

He whirled around and with large strides, made his way back to the wine decanter, filling his glass, once again giving his little brother another annoyed glance before shifting his gaze to Tokijin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 _ ***Disclaimer***_

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. A Brother's Passion

~*~

 

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _A Brother’s Passion_**

 

Kikyou stood in the distance, beckoning him into the flames as he moved closer. From behind came a very loud angry, “Sit boy!”

 _‘I guess I’m in hell. Serves me right for pulling that stunt on Fluffy,’_ he muttered into the dirt.

With great effort, he lifted his face from the hole he had dug for himself. Kikyou still beckoned, arms outstretched.

“Sit boy!”

However, this time the ground was soft and comforting. He rubbed his face into it. That is, until a particular scent hit his nostrils.

 _‘Sesshoumaru! What the fuck? Now I know I’m in hell!’_

Lifting his head and rolling from his stomach to his back, he gazed up into cold, narrowed golden eyes then noticed Tokijin grasped in Sesshoumaru’s hand, but lowered to his side, not raised in threat.

“What did you do?” hissed Inuyasha lifting himself up from the satin covered pillow.

“Why didn’t you leave me in peace, asshole?” Tears threatened to invade his eyes. All that trouble for what? To be brought back into this despicable world that hated him so much.

Sesshoumaru didn’t break the threatening stare as he took another sip of wine then threw the goblet across the room.

“You…you did this to me, Inuyasha,” growled a very angry, very confused Sesshoumaru. Confusion was not one of his traits, not something he was accustomed to, and definitely something he would not tolerate.

“Did what?! You’re the one! You brought me back, you stupid idiot. What is your problem?!”

“You tell me, human,” glared Sesshoumaru, dropping Tokijin and pouncing on Inuyasha while laying a clawed hand on the weakened chest, easily pushing Inuyasha into the bed.

Inuyasha gasped, blushing his embarrassment and confusion as he noticed his state of nakedness. He tried to wrench himself loose, but he was trapped under the sheets. His hands shot up to shove his brother away, but Sesshoumaru grabbed them, pinning them to the bed next to his shoulders. Inuyasha’s ebony eyes grew wide as the golden eyes above him moved closer until their faces were nose to nose.

“Sess…What are you do…,” whispered Inuyasha only to have his voice cut off by his brother’s lips.

The struggling of his human body proved futile as the demon above him nibbled and licked his lips while the taste and smell of wine invaded his senses. He sucked in a jagged breath as Sesshoumaru sank down on top of him, probing and prodding with a sweet burgundy wine flavored tongue. Warm alcohol entered his nostrils as Inuyasha shivered at his body’s betrayal. He searched his mind for something to quell the strange, unexpected desire rushing through his body.

 _‘Sit boy. Sit boy. Sit boy.’_

It wasn’t strong enough to overcome the flavor of wine mixed with the scent of his brother, the brother who seemed to be momentarily accepting him, even if the manner of that acceptance was a bit…odd.

 _‘Why? What is happening to me?’_ Sesshoumaru asked himself as his tongue caressed Inuyasha’s lips and sought entrance into the confines of his sweet mouth.

The body beneath him ceased struggling when Inuyasha opened to allow him in. Tentatively, Sesshoumaru dipped the tip of his tongue in for a taste then, overcome, bore down, bruising the delicate lips as he plunged, swallowed in the sweetness of a flavor definitely not demon. The restrained moan leaving his brother heightened his desire, causing him to begin rocking his hips into the man-child’s thighs.

Inuyasha had lost any reservations he might have had. Never had anyone given him this, what seemed like love. In all his battles with his brother, he had never realized that, perhaps, the battle was more about the pain of rejection than the return of Sesshoumaru’s hatred for him.

 _‘Why is he doing this? Does he…love me? Or is this some twisted desire brought on by the wine? He wasn’t drinking when he brought me here. No. There must be more to it than intoxication, but, what?’_

Sesshoumaru’s tongue explored every crevice of Inuyasha’s mouth. At one point, Inuyasha could have sworn that his brother was trying to climb down his throat. Long, clawed fingers fisted in his hair held him in place while Sesshoumaru slid along the skin of Inuyasha’s exposed upper body. Inuyasha bathed in it, savored every moment. This gift was here for him now. Let the cares of tomorrow wait for the rising of the sun. Consequences be damned! He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck and arched his hips into the hard arousal above him.

“The sheet, Sess,” he managed to rasp through locked lips. The skin to skin contact against his upper body was not enough. Just how much he really wanted hadn’t yet crossed his clouded mind.

Inuyasha gasped as the sheet disappeared from between them in a sudden rip. Skin met skin, desire met desire as their bodies writhed against each other, both unsure of the next step in the evolution of this newfound relationship. One of them had to decide just how far things would progress. And Inuyasha wasn’t up to the task.

Inuyasha didn’t want to let go of his brother. It felt too good, his warmth, his affection…his love. Sesshoumaru, nearly blinded by the flames Inuyasha ignited in him, barely had a thought at all. Sliding his right leg between Inuyasha’s thighs, he spread wide the legs beneath him.

“Sess, what are you doing?!” gasped Inuyasha, eyes going wide with fear.

“Be quiet,” was the harsh response.

“But…”

“Do not be a coward. You know you want this as much as I do,” hissed Sesshoumaru, bearing down on Inuyasha’s hips.

Inuyasha stood precariously on the precipice of heartbreak and decided to find out just what the hell he had gotten himself into before he was too far gone to prevent a disaster.

“Do you love me, or am I just a fuck toy?”

“I do not play with toys anymore, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru’s voice softened while his body relaxed and he leaned down to take Inuyasha’s lips in a tender kiss, playing his hands and claws along Inuyasha’s skin.

He began rocking again, his tongue sliding along the curve of Inuyasha’s lips. A quiet moan escaped Inuyasha’s mouth while his tongue reached out to stroke Sesshoumaru’s, only to be devoured in a searing passionate kiss. Inuyasha’s breath hitched when his brother’s fingers found his tight entrance.

“Ow! That hurts, Sess,” he complained.

“Stay,” Sesshoumaru commanded, leaving the bed.

Taking long quick strides to the wine cabinet, he poured a full goblet of wine and took it to Inuyasha.

“Drink this. It will help you relax.”

He then disappeared through a doorway to the right of the bed, returning with a bottle filled with scented bath oil. Casually strolling to the fireplace, he gingerly placed the bottom of the bottle near the burning embers. Satisfied that the oil was properly heated, he returned to the bed and proceeded to pour a liberal amount into the palm of his hand. Kneeling beside Inuyasha, he tipped his hand, allowing some of the oil to drip onto the hardened arousal in front of him then smoothed some on his own erection, leaving the rest to slick his fingers for the preparation of his brother.

Inuyasha’s back arched and fingers grasped the sheets when Sesshoumaru carefully spread the oil, wrapping his hand around and stroking the fragile human member, his fingertips deftly massaging the tip.

“Sess!” Inuyasha cried out, music to Sesshoumaru’s ears. In the past, the mere sound of Inuyasha’s voice had grated on his nerves. But now, now he wanted nothing more than to hear the cries of his brother. Perhaps, it had been the fact that he could not have his brother that had truly caused his annoyance at the mere sight or sound of Inuyasha. Perhaps.

Inuyasha’s chest heaved in labored pants when Sesshoumaru slid his hand down to cup and massage the hardening bulges beneath the shaft. Those talented fingers then trailed further down to tenderly tease the entrance to Inuyasha’s warm confines. Sliding down beside Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru leaned over, dragging his tongue along the pale flesh covering Inuyasha’s collarbone, eliciting a moan and shudder. He stroked Inuyasha in rhythm to his rocking against Inuyasha’s hip while his lips and tongue trailed up Inuyasha’s neck, leaving a flaming trail of lingering open mouth kisses, nips, and light punctures.

“Ah! You’re too rough!” panted the human.

Sesshoumaru showed his annoyance by biting hard and pulling at Inuyasha’s nipple.

“Fuck, Sess! Stop it.”

Inuyasha slid up the sheet, trying to pull away from the finger nudging its way through the tight ring guarding his core.

“Be still,” Sesshoumaru growled. “You must begin somewhere. Cease fighting me.”

He was right. Inuyasha knew it was going to hurt regardless of how gentle Sess tried to be. He unclenched his jaw and attempted to relax, to move his focus elsewhere.

“Kiss me, Sess.”

He reached for his brother’s neck, for the comfort of warm tender lips. In response to the whispered plea, Sesshoumaru leaned into Inuyasha and did his best to distract Inuyasha from the coming pain. A small cry streamed into his mouth and down his throat like warm wine when his finger slid completely into the small human body. He cringed at the whimpers escaping against his lips while he repeatedly moved his finger in and out of his brother. Finally, the whimpers ceased and the small body responded, rocking back against the filling pressure. Sesshoumaru smiled when Inuyasha's lips slid away from his and the ebony-haired head dropped to the curve of his shoulder. Heated breaths plumed out over his shoulder, leaving a fine covering of dew upon his flesh.

Sesshoumaru prepared himself for more whimpers before sliding a second finger into his beloved, but all that came was a short gasp and fingers digging into his back as the rocking of his lover became more urgent. Inuyasha whined in complaint as Sesshoumaru removed his fingers.

“It is time, brother,” murmured Sesshoumaru into Inuyasha’s ear, licking the soft sensitive skin behind then carefully nipping the fragile human lobe.

Inuyasha expected Sesshoumaru to roll on top of him. Instead, he was hauled up to sit on Sesshoumaru’s lap. Sesshoumaru slid his hands beneath Inuyasha’s bottom, lifting him above the foreign object that was about to invade his body. Inuyasha stared, wide-eyed, down into his brother’s heated, amber orbs, asking for reassurance.

“Do not worry, Inuyasha. I will be careful,” smiled Sesshoumaru into the dark, frightened human eyes.

Ever so slowly, Sesshoumaru guided Inuyasha’s body down to rest against the tip of his arousal. Inuyasha’s human fingernails dug into Sesshoumaru’s shoulders as pleasure and pain filled him. A deep guttural growl added to Inuyasha’s building heat when Sesshoumaru shuddered against him.

Sesshoumaru had ceased fighting with himself. Did it really matter that he had taken such a sudden turn in his attitude toward Inuyasha? This felt right and nothing was going to stop him. He felt Inuyasha struggle not to pull away when he lowered his arms and then felt that tight ring open and slide down his shaft. The encompassing tight heat of Inuyasha’s walls nearly overwhelmed him.

“Inuyasha,” panted Sesshoumaru, “you choose the pace.” He did not want to damage the human embraced in his arms.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tipped his head forward when his body jolted as Inuyasha lifted and the tight ring slid up his shaft.

“Brother…” floated on the wind rushing from his lungs when, with a shivering moan, Inuyasha slid back down, taking Sesshoumaru’s swollen length fully into his tight warm passage.

Fire burned through Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha kept a slow steady pace, quivering under the large demon hands that nearly encircled his body at the hips. For the first time, Inuyasha felt he had some kind of control over Sesshoumaru, even though his own body responded involuntarily. Conversely, Sesshoumaru delighted in the feel of his brother’s loss of control, believing he was the one in control. Did it really matter? Both reveled in the rapture of the physical give and take, the increasing tension swelling their skin with each glide of Sesshoumaru’s throbbing arousal into Inuyasha. Eventually, Inuyasha’s legs trembled at the inexperience of this exertion. Embarrassed, he whispered to his lover.

“My legs…”

“I understand,” murmured Sesshoumaru, rolling him back to rise above him.

Reaching around the underside of Inuyasha’s legs, Sesshoumaru lifted him up and took complete control. Inuyasha arched at the gentle filling of his body and heart. His hands clutched the sheets as Sesshoumaru quickened the pace and deepened the thrusts. Inuyasha could feel the throbbing and rush of blood in Sesshoumaru’s hardened shaft as his brother climbed toward the crest he was also reaching. Reaching down, Inuyasha wrapped his hand around his own arousal, stroking the oil slicked shaft while Sess thrust harder.

Raw need met Inuyasha’s gaze when he looked up into his brother’s face. Could Sesshoumaru’s need for love be as great as his own? How could that possibly be? Inuyasha’s thoughts ceased as the vision of his brother blurred with the blinding pleasure overtaking him.

“Sesshoumaru!” he cried out when he reached his peak and released, arching then bowing his back, bucking into his brother’s hips.

Sesshoumaru groaned as Inuyasha’s walls gripped his shaft pulsing in strong waves.

“Inu…” he moaned, lurching forward in an explosion of ecstasy, spilling his seed deep within his lover.

Sesshoumaru pulled his arms from under Inuyasha’s legs and fell forward, holding himself up on his forearms as the waves of pleasure subsided. Inuyasha stared up into love filled golden orbs. At least, it looked to be love. He could only hope.

“You are mine,” whispered Sess, his breath fanning out across Inuyasha’s face before his lips ravaged Inuyasha in a searing kiss.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _ ***Disclaimer***_

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~*~*~*~


	3. What Now?

~*~

 

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _What Now?_**

 

The first rays of dawn were creeping across the bed while Sesshoumaru gazed at the ebony-haired human held in his arms. Searching his memories, he remembered how he had protected Inuyasha from bullies while they had been growing up. He hadn’t been able to be there all the time, but anyone who had touched Inuyasha paid a dear price. At least, until their father had been killed. That was when his life had changed. Up until that pivotal event, Inuyasha had always been his to protect. But had there been more to his feelings even then?

Unmindful that he was combing Inuyasha’s hair with his claws, his thoughts drifted back to memories of watching, no, protecting, Inuyasha from afar. He had rarely let Inuyasha out of sight, smell, or hearing range. Inuyasha had been his only sibling, his younger, more vulnerable brother and he hadn’t been willing to lose that to anyone. In the manner of a child, he had hated their father for sending Inuyasha away. It did not compare to his hatred of Inuyasha after their father had died protecting the small child.

 _‘I feel about Inuyasha as I felt about him when we were young. Was father’s death really Inuyasha’s fault? Should anyone but father be responsible for his stupidity? After all, a man chooses his own fate.’_

Sesshoumaru tried his best to make sense of his feelings, or to at least rationalize them, so that there wouldn’t be a reason to return to their previous warring relationship. He wanted to keep Inuyasha. Forever.

The hair running between his fingers grew coarse, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“How is it that you have managed to survive this curse, Inuyasha?” he whispered to himself, reaching up to caress the soft flaps of Inuyasha’s white furred ears. The hanyou stirred, snuggling deeper into Sesshoumaru’s naked body. He pulled the black satin sheet over Inuyasha’s shoulders, sliding his arm around to draw the hanyou near. Burying his nose into Inuyasha’s hair, he continued tenderly caressing the soft pink furry ears. Soon, a soft rumbling in Inuyasha’s chest reverberated against Sesshoumaru’s skin.

 _‘What will his reaction be when he wakes up? Am I willing to let him go if he chooses? Would I even want him if he were to reject me…my love for him? Should I kill him if he rejects me today? He is mine and no one else will have him. No one,’_ Sesshoumaru thought, determination ringing like a steel blade in his adept hand.

At the thought of that dead miko Inuyasha once loved ever touching his mate, a low growl rose from Sesshoumaru’s gut into his throat. The growl grew even louder when the image of Inuyasha’s new miko overlaid the other. She and Inuyasha were much too close for his liking. They were always in close proximity to one another, Inuyasha always protecting her with his life. And that’s where his thoughts lay as Inuyasha began to awaken from the land of dreams.

How long had it been since he had slept during a moonless night? Inuyasha didn’t have a clue as the question slid into his groggy mind. Warmth surrounded him as his body began to wake. Though the feel of soft, tender caresses on his ears startled him, he lay still and enjoyed the sensation. Memories of the night before flooded his mind, tempting him to push away and see if this truly was Sesshoumaru touching him. Instead, he relied on his sense of smell. Yes, it was his half brother. This person who had gently made love to the frail human the night before was the same person who had previously tried to kill him at every meeting.

 _‘How could he love a human? And a hanyou at that? Why me? What does he want from me?’_ Inuyasha worried, doubting Sesshoumaru’s motives. After all, it had only been one day. Not near enough to qualm any of Inuyasha’s concerns.

The soft caresses to his ears and the heat of Sess’s breath in his hair quieted his mind. He was comfortable, and except for the lingering questions, at peace. Inuyasha allowed his face to sink into Sesshoumaru’s chest then reached across, holding Sesshoumaru in an iron tight grip while wrapping his left leg around Sesshoumaru’s right.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the first good sign of the day and tenderly licked the inside of Inuyasha’s left ear, bringing a quiver to the small body he held. Both were content to leave the questions for later and simply bask in the warmth and safety of each other’s arms.

 _‘More,’_ Inuyasha hoped when his ear was bathed in pleasant warmth.

Soft moist heat trailed up the inner flap of his left ear, the backside held in place by long, large, clawed fingers. Delight moaned from Inuyasha’s lips as his leg tightened its hold on Sesshoumaru, his senses now very aware of Sesshoumaru’s naked skin against his. Another lick and his body quivered and arched.

 _‘How interesting,’_ Sesshoumaru mused, licking again while trailing his hand in circular patterns down Inuyasha’s smooth back, feeling the ripple of quivering muscles underneath. A soft moan wafted across his chest while his hand journeyed down Inuyasha’s hip, tugging it against him. He turned Inuyasha’s head to lick the right ear, hearing his nickname whispered on the breath that was tickling his skin.

“Say it again, Inuyasha,” murmured Sesshoumaru, licking Inuyasha’s ear with slow, tortuous strokes.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha rasped, turning his face up to lick his lover’s neck.

“Again,” Sesshoumaru demanded, sucking hard on the flap of Inuyasha’s left ear.

Inuyasha’s body lurched into Sesshoumaru, his claws digging into Sesshoumaru’s side as he cried out.

“Sessy!”

The hanyou beside Sesshoumaru panted for air and mewled while he continued to suckle the ear. Fisting his hands in the silvery white hair, he pulled Inuyasha’s face away to gaze into half open golden eyes peering out of the crimson tinged face of a man-child, lips full and parted, the tips of fangs barely exposed. Sesshoumaru struggled to his side, facing Inuyasha and shoving their hips together. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes as his arousal met his lover’s, unable to fight the urge to grind the hardened shaft into Sesshoumaru’s abdomen.

 _‘Sesshoumaru doesn’t seem to have changed his mind. It doesn’t look like I will have to fight him today,’_ thought Inuyasha with relief. _‘Perhaps the wine had nothing to do with this.’_

He still wasn’t sure that Sesshoumaru didn’t have some ulterior motive for bringing him back to life and…making love to him. If that was what had truly happened.

 _‘Does he really love me? It’s hard to imagine Sesshoumaru loving anyone but himself.’_

Inuyasha looked up to study the face of the one he distrusted, hoping to see something that would reassure him that he was truly safe, truly loved. Last night, he had been too self-absorbed to care what happened, but today he was no longer the weak human. Though still, he remained emotionally empty inside, needing something to fill that gaping hole created by his parentage. How much was Sesshoumaru willing to give? He gazed into the demon’s golden eyes with tentative hope. Lust showed on the surface, but nothing of what it might hide, nothing that would reassure him that they had a future together, that he would be whole for once in his life.

Seeing the questioning gaze of the one he had made his mate, a chill swept through Sesshoumaru and, for the evident mistrust, he was tempted to beat Inuyasha senseless. But he thought better of it, realizing that it would not quell Inuyasha’s fear or answer his confusion. The last thing he needed was to have Inuyasha run away in fear of him, or for any other reason. This was his mate, his chosen, despite the odd circumstances.

“I told you last night, I do not play with toys,” whispered Sesshoumaru, trailing a claw along Inuyasha’s jaw line. “I have made you my mate, Inuyasha.”

Sesshoumaru tried to overcome his habit of not showing his emotions so that Inuyasha would understand that he truly meant what he was saying. Wading through his anger at Inuyasha and allowing his gaze to soften was difficult, nearly to the point of impossible for his normally hardened, schooled expression. The question was,

 _‘Am I succeeding?’_

Inuyasha cringed at the anger seeping into Sesshoumaru’s eyes, lengthening his claws in preparation for self-defense. Upon seeing the anger appear to dissipate, Inuyasha tentatively allowed his claws to retract.

“Mate?” muttered Inuyasha. “But…you’re my brother…um…half brother.”

“And?” Sesshoumaru questioned in the flat tone that could only mean that their relationship would not be affected concerning this matter.

“You have no problem with the fact that we are both males and you are my half brother?”

“Why should I? I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I do as I please.”

“But won’t your people revolt?”

“And risk death? I think not, little brother. And what of your friends?”

“I don’t know. Right now…I’m not sure I want to think about it. There’s so much…that I don’t want to deal with back there.” Inuyasha lowered his eyes to hide the pain. It was none of Sesshoumaru’s business. His problems were his own.

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers along Inuyasha’s temple, back into his hair, gazing down to eyes that wouldn’t meet his.

Sighing in frustration, Sesshoumaru asked, “Would you care to tell me about it?”

Inuyasha simply shook his head.

“No. I think I would rather…” Gazing up with hope into his lover’s eyes, he hesitantly made a bold request. “...make love with you.”

Once again, he broke their gaze in embarrassment. Instead he stared at Sesshoumaru’s neck, reaching up to caress the pale skin. Sesshoumaru caught his hand, drawing it away.

“Do you play with toys, Inuyasha?”

“I have never played with _‘toys’_ ,” muttered Inuyasha, wincing at the idea that he would consciously toy with someone’s affections.

“Never?”

“Not in the way you mean it.”

“And, what about now, Inuyasha?” asked Sesshoumaru, tipping Inuyasha’s head back in an attempt to force Inuyasha to make eye contact.

Inuyasha thought about what Sesshoumaru was asking and was quite confused about his own feelings concerning his relationship with Sesshoumaru. He wanted to be loved, but was this the person that he wanted? Could he trust one who berated, insulted and humiliated him in the worst fashion? It would definitely be unwise. Nevertheless, that desire was so overwhelming, the need so great that it had driven him to taking his own life. How much worse could it get? Did it really matter?

“Well?” Sesshoumaru asked, becoming impatient.

“Don’t push me, Sess. All I know is that I want to be here with you now. That’s…that’s really all I know, Sess,” Inuyasha nearly whined, not wanting to be rejected. Yet, his overwhelming desire for affection did not translate to love. In that sense, he was toying with Sesshoumaru. Though not malicious, it could still be seen as a form of deception.

Sesshoumaru rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, not knowing if he should be angry, insulted, or pleased. Inuyasha had not truly answered his question. And it was obvious that Inuyasha refused to do so.

 _‘Should I wait to decide whether or not he will die at my hand if he rejects me? Or should I try to convince him to stay, seduce him, permanently mark him as mine?’_

Gently skating along his collarbone, Sesshoumaru barely felt his brother's fingertips upon his flesh. Though exasperated with Inuyasha, he eventually couldn’t ignore the warmth rising in his chest, or deny the desire in his heart. Enjoying Inuyasha’s tender touches, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift along with those wandering fingers.

 _‘Perhaps I will allow him seduce me and we shall see. Maybe…’_

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 _ ***Disclaimer***_

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Thorns Among the Roses

~*~

 

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Thorns Among the Roses_**

 

 _‘Uncouth brat,’_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as Inuyasha’s fingertips brushed along his collarbone. _‘He refuses to commit, yet he wants my love.’_

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, anger beginning to seep into his blood as he placed his hands behind his head, causing Inuyasha to lose his resting place. Inuyasha propped himself up on his left elbow and gazed at Sesshoumaru’s face, unable to read his brother’s expression.

“Sesshoumaru?”

Silence.

“I’m not trying to reject you. It’s just that this is so sudden. What made you do this?”

Sesshoumaru pondered whether or not Inuyasha even deserved an answer and decided there was no reason not to tell him. He kept his focus on the ceiling. It was difficult to share his thoughts and feelings like this. It was a first. Well, as a child he had confided in his mother. However, this was different, more intimate. It was best to get it over and done with quickly. With a deep breath and a long sigh, he took the plunge.

“It was your expression and behavior yesterday. You forced me to remember. The same thing happened when, as a young child, you were taunted by your peers. I could not protect you from that.

“I remembered, Inuyasha.”

“I remembered how much I loved you when we were young. I realized that I had projected onto you my hurt and anger at father’s death. I had been a fool. Father had been a grown man when he died. It had been his choice, not yours. The truth had been buried with the emotions I had chosen to suppress. I had been overwhelmed with confusion and forced to come to terms with father’s death. In doing so, I regained my love for you.”

Sesshoumaru grew silent, waiting for Inuyasha’s judgement.

“I don’t remember much from back then. I guess it’s easier to remember all the bad stuff that happens when there is so little good. You protected me?”

“Yes. I had even avenged you on the many occasions when someone had gone too far with bullying and teasing. Of course, you were too young to be allowed to witness their punishment.” Sesshoumaru turned a knowing gaze to Inuyasha. “Do you understand now, Inuyasha?”

“Wow. Did you ever kill anybody over me?”

Sesshoumaru’s stare never wavered while still saying nothing.

“Damn, Sesshoumaru. You didn’t kill any children, did you?” asked Inuyasha, his heart stopping in his chest while he hoped to hell that Sesshoumaru would deny it.

“I am not without honor now, nor was I then. I would never do such a thing,” Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Those who had died were the adults who had scorned and hurt you. They had been sufficiently able to try to defend themselves. Feel better now, idiot?”

“I’m not an idiot! After all your behavior over the years, after everything that you have done to me, how should I know!?” Inuyasha’s claws and fangs extended as he rose above Sesshoumaru, all the memories rushing into his mind. “I’m not a child anymore. Don’t treat me like one,” Inuyasha hissed.

Inuyasha was sick of being treated as though he had no wits about him, simply because he was a half-breed. Sesshoumaru had always been the best at making him feel small and worthless. Sesshoumaru had no right to demand respect, or anything from him, for that matter.

Sesshoumaru flipped Inuyasha onto his back, pinning him to the bed. “Your insolence is unbecoming and your doubts annoying.”

“Get off me, prick.”

“You may be my mate, but you will learn to respect and obey me,” rumbled Sesshoumaru, unaccustomed to being disrespected in any way by those he chose to surround him.

 _‘You are the one who isn’t worthy, Sesshoumaru. I should kill you for the insult. Especially now!’_

“Don’t call me mate! I still don’t trust you, you bastard. You took me when I was a weak-willed human, absorbed in self-pity. And what makes you think I will ever _‘obey’_ you, you cold-hearted sonofabitch!?”

Sesshoumaru winced at Inuyasha’s harsh words. _‘Cold hearted? Is he blind? I have given him my heart. Perhaps he always had it and that is why I have never mated with another. Damn him!’_

Inuyasha managed to shove Sesshoumaru to the side with his knee. He was not someone’s servant or toy. Never had been and never would be, particularly for someone like Sesshoumaru. He was sick and tired of everyone acting as though they owned him. Kikyou with her demands that he go to hell with her, Kagome with her damn enchanted beads. The evening he’d dropped his sword and had accepted Sesshoumaru’s blade into his body, he had believed he was done with being owned like some dog, no longer needing to make any decisions concerning anyone other than himself. Then Sesshoumaru had to go and fuck it all up.

And the worst part about the whole thing was that he had loved Kikyou. She had died. His love moved on to Kagome, but one day she would go to her own time. That left him with two choices. Hell with Kikyou or the future with Kagome. And he just couldn’t decide! Now Sesshoumaru had thrust himself into the picture. Sesshoumaru should have left him well and truly dead. Everyone would have been better off, especially himself. Never would he have expected Sesshoumaru to bring him back into his original predicament, much less make him a dog the third time over.

How could Inuyasha not recognize his efforts to communicate? Considering his wandering lifestyle, he hadn’t spoken so many words in the past three months combined; nevermind that he had never intended to spill his guts in such an open manner! To have it tossed back into his face like so much trash was beyond Sesshoumaru’s comprehension. He had given so much and this was how he was repaid?

Sesshoumaru leapt for Tokijin, his anger welling into rage; rage rooted in the pain of Inuyasha’s rejection. “Die, Inuyasha!"

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” Inuyasha muttered, simply waiting for the blow, not even attempting to defend himself. The culmination of all of his past pain once again buried him in a watershed of despair. What had made Sesshoumaru think that he could have possibly wanted to be resurrected? Hadn’t he proven that?

“What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?! Defend yourself!”

“Why?! Just so I can be alone again?!” yelled Inuyasha, wishing with all of his might that Sesshoumaru had simply left him to die. “Just so that you can treat me like a dog!”

“I offered you my love, something that had never been within me, and you have rejected it. You are useless to me and I will allow no one else to have you. You are mine! Mine!”

“Useless?! Well, fuck you, too, Sesshoumaru!” spat Inuyasha, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You will not live to torment me, Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha covered his eyes with his hands, head resting on his pulled up knees. He was tired, tired of being a lowly hanyou, tired of being manipulated, tired of having love given then taken away.

With Inuyasha’s lack of resistance, Sesshoumaru felt no need to rush. Strolling up to the side of the bed, he raised his sword. It was time to end this farce that had been wreaking havoc with his usually calm demeanor. Nothing was worth this torment.

Salt. He smelled tears again.

 _‘Shit.’_ Instinct took over when he realized that his mate was once again in pain. Such a short time and already he was seeing Inuyasha as his second half. _‘Why did Inuyasha have to make it so damn hard to kill him? Mates do not harm one another. Why are we so different?’_

The boy was killing him piece by piece. Layers of his hard won control were slipping through his fingers like water through a sieve. That first night had shattered his outer defenses and now he was being stripped of every shred of dignity that he had built. His mate wanted to die and was dragging him along for the ride. One step forward, two steps back. When would it end?

Inuyasha heard a dull thud and looked up to see Tokijin embedded in the wall. Sesshoumaru’s hand still gripped the hilt. With his head lowered and his hair swept down to cover his face, his eyes remained hidden from Inuyasha.

“What’s the problem, Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha spat. “Lose that precious pride?”

“Inuyasha…don’t,” muttered Sesshoumaru. He turned his back on his mate to hide the rending of his heart.

“Why not?! It’s what you want, isn’t it? Do it! Go ahead, do it.”

Inuyasha didn’t even see Sesshoumaru turn before he lay sprawled across the bed in an ungainly manner. His cheek ached from the unexpected blow. “Fuck, Sesshoumaru. That hurt. Decapitating me would have been a lot less painful,” Inuyasha complained, subconsciously surprised by his mate’s behavior.

Not hearing a response, Inuyasha lifted his head. What he saw was astonishing. He wouldn’t have believed it if he weren’t staring it right in the face. Sesshoumaru, the great regal Lord of the Western Lands, had tears streaming down his face. The ice king uttered no sound. He just stood there and stared at Inuyasha with his countenance filled with pain.

Inuyasha’s heart fell. Everything had happened so fast that he hadn’t had time to learn to fully trust Sesshoumaru. But that expression was something that he’d never expected.

 _‘Does he really love me, enough to shed tears for me? Tears! Real tears! He has nothing to gain from me. He truly does love me. I’ve been such a fool. He wouldn’t lie. There would be no reason.’_

Inuyasha scrambled to the edge of the bed, throwing his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck. He had always hated it when Kagome had cried. Seeing his brother’s tears was ten times worse. Perhaps his feelings for her had not been love, but something close to it because this hurt him far more. For Sesshoumaru to do such a thing put a crack in Inuyasha’s view of the world. This was not right, could not be happening. Sesshoumaru was not weak. It would take something truly monumental to bring the great taiyoukai to his knees. Unaccountably, it had been him, Inuyasha, who had done such a thing. Sesshoumaru’s love for Inuyasha had taken the stoic lord down.

“You were right, Sesshoumaru. I’m an idiot, a stupid idiot. I love you, okay?” he whispered, though uncertain that this truly was love that he was speaking of. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Please? I’ll live for you, only for you. I swear.”

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru trembling against him. Tears wet his neck and Inuyasha drew his face from Sesshoumaru’s hair.

“I’m sorry…mate,” he murmured as he began to lick the tears from Sesshoumaru’s cheek. “I trust you now. I’ll be your mate. Please stop crying, please,” he begged, continuing to tenderly lick away the tears.

Sesshoumaru’s arms slid around Inuyasha’s waist while he closed his eyes. He had always desired things, wanted things. Never having realized his desire for Inuyasha, and now the need beyond measure to have him, should have caused Sesshoumaru to perform a reality check. The only problem was that Sesshoumaru would never consider his self insane. For whatever odd reason, he wanted Inuyasha, and Inuyasha had the power to deny him. No one had ever held this power over him.

“Do not toy with my heart, Inuyasha,” muttered Sesshoumaru, unsuccessfully keeping the quiver out of his voice.

“I’m not, Sesshoumaru. I’m not.” Inuyasha tugged Sesshoumaru and coaxed him back into the bed. Lying on their sides, facing each other, Inuyasha tried to reassure him. “I won’t leave you. I promise,” he swore while gazing into the vulnerable eyes of his lover.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the tender caresses of Inuyasha’s fingers. They brushed the dampened hair away from his face and he let out a jagged sigh. He had been alone for so many centuries. To lose what he had so suddenly gained was incomprehensible. It was a foreign concept, one which had him falling into uncertainty. He had been cast adrift in unfamiliar territory and felt lost as he had never been before. Inuyasha was his lifeline, his anchor in this strange storm of emotions.

The fact that he felt weak and was dependent on Inuyasha chafed and that was one emotion that was familiar. He didn’t want to ruin everything with that emotion. It always led to destruction.

“Say it again, Inuyasha. Tell me you love me,” Sesshoumaru whispered. Perhaps Inuyasha’s voice could chase away the arrogant beast, threatening to break free and punish Inuyasha for causing such a display of weakness.

“I love you. I always will,” Inuyasha whispered, leaning forward and gently placing his lips to Sesshoumaru’s. He gave only the barest of touches.

Tenderness whispered across Sesshoumaru’s lips. The beast slithered off into the darkness and fresh tears fell from the corners of Sesshoumaru’s eyes. Renewed hope swelled within his chest. Thankful for the sudden relief, he traced his tongue along soft, succulent, and smooth the curve of silken lips. Whispers of love, adoration, and loyalty warmed Sesshoumaru’s ear while long clawed fingers ran through his hair. Drowning in the taste of his mate, he stood outside of time and space. Only he and Inuyasha existed in this shared, fractured moment. It had never occurred to him that it was Inuyasha’s human blood, tainting the half-breed’s veins, that allowed for such sweet words of comfort.

Inuyasha had never before seen his brother so wounded, never thought it was possible for the stone-cold heart of Sesshoumaru to crumble. At one time, the sight would have been fulfilling. Now, however, it hurt him deeply and that was when he knew. In some form or fashion, he loved Sesshoumaru and never wanted to see that expression again. Towering confidence was the key to his lover’s beauty and he would shore up the crack in Sesshoumaru’s armor, filling it with what love he had left to give. Their war was over and it was time to move forward. It was time to open the gates that had always been so tightly shut. He could do this. He could love his lonely brother. He only hoped he wasn’t lying to himself because he needed it just as much.

“Mate, lover, brother; I will be all those things and more for you, Sesshoumaru,” murmured Inuyasha into his lover’s ear.

“Swear it on your honor, Inuyasha,” insisted Sesshoumaru.

“I swear. My word is my bond,” Inuyasha breathed against Sesshoumaru’s lips while he brushed them with a feather-light kiss.

That was what Sesshoumaru needed to hear. An official promissory vow provided the security he needed. This oath, the Lord of the Western Lands understood. It was a commitment as solid as stone. With renewed desire, Sesshoumaru raped Inuyasha’s lips. He plunged his tongue into the hot wet confines and explored every inch. Blood raged out of control, flames licked at his neck and cheeks.

“If you break your promise, I will take great pleasure in striking you dead,” Sesshoumaru growled into Inuyasha’s mouth, though he knew the promise was unnecessary.

Inuyasha answered with fists in Sesshoumaru’s hair and drew Sesshoumaru back into a searing, nearly bruising kiss. His brother needed this, craved affection.

Sesshoumaru drowned in Inuyasha, in his scent, his taste, in the heat coursing through the soft skin covering taut muscles. A growl erupted from his chest as he rolled, pinning Inuyasha beneath him. Passion rose, urging him to wrap his legs around Inuyasha’s thighs. He took Inuyasha in a crushing embrace.

The words Sesshoumaru had spoken resounded within Inuyasha’s chest, not as a threat to be wary of, but an expression of love and devotion. To be so desired, so wanted! Never in his life had love been offered so fervently. In a heartbeat, his world had changed. He could not have asked for more.

 _‘There’s no going back now. Everyone else can go to hell. I belong to Sesshoumaru and no one will ever take me from him. He won’t let them.’_

He was safe, wrapped in a blanket of possessive protection. He would please his mate; show him what love could be. Through these emotions, Sesshoumaru’s actions were not lost on Inuyasha. He arched his back into the hard body above him and felt Sesshoumaru stiffen against him. He pressed his hips up and ground into his mate’s aroused member. Fangs nipped at his neck and a hissing growl swept into his downy ears. Becoming caught up in the euphoria of this new, solid commitment, Inuyasha answered with a low rumble in his chest.

While suckling Inuyasha’s ear, Sesshoumaru shoved his hips forward, pushing Inuyasha up the sheets. The long, white mane was tugged until Inuyasha’s chin tipped up into Sesshoumaru’s chest. Sesshoumaru stopped suckling on Inuyasha’s sensitive ears and drew himself back down, closing his eyes and groaning at the feel of Inuyasha’s stiff member sliding alongside his own.

“Oh gods, Sesshoumaru! Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” gasped Inuyasha as his body quivered beneath his lover.

Sesshoumaru had unknowingly exploited a very sensitive vulnerability. If there had ever been a reason to avoid physical contact with his ears, it would have been that pleasurable touches would have been addictive. Inuyasha’s body went slack, his body quivering, gasping for air, blinded by pleasure when Sesshoumaru’s tongue tenderly lathed the length of the soft inner flaps. A vibrating growl only added to his heightening arousal.

“Nnng,” mewled Inuyasha while raising his hips, neck arching. “Aaaaah!” he cried out as Sesshoumaru’s tongue attacked his ears in a furious frenzy.

Sesshoumaru was drowning in the fiercely enthusiastic responses of his mate. Skin to skin, the writhing of the mass of heated flesh beneath him was torture beyond reason. It was quickly driving him to distraction. The only way to calm his overly sensitized body was to entirely focus his attentions on his mate’s pleasure. Easier said than done. His mate’s responses were so alluring that they were impossible to ignore.

In an attempt to breathe before he fainted from the intense sensations, Inuyasha shook his head and nudged his lover’s chest. Sesshoumaru threw his head back and his long, silver mane showered around them a shimmering curtain. Inuyasha was awed by the beautiful creature that now belonged to him.

Sesshoumaru shook from the strain of containing his need. Grinding against Inuyasha’s hardened shaft, which was slicked by the juices seeping from both of their throbbing members, gave him no relief. Now that there was nothing stopping them from moving forward with this relationship, Sesshoumaru was finding it almost impossible to avoid immediately indulging his desire for satisfaction. Patience would not allow him to dive into that waiting, hot body and to take exactly what he wanted.

Inuyasha gazed up into the flushed face of his brother and ran his long, clawed fingers over the rippling muscles of his lover’s arms. They were hard and firm, yet covered with skin that was as smooth as velvet. Abruptly, his body was shoved up along the black satin sheets. It was obvious from Sesshoumaru’s heaving breaths that he was becoming lost in desire. Hoping to push Sesshoumaru toward the edge of release, Inuyasha rose up on his elbows and attacked the pink bud of Sesshoumaru’s hardened right nipple. He heard a hiss when he suckled hard at the pebbled bud. Fascinated by Sesshoumaru’s trembling reaction, he continued to nip and tug until he heard a growl rip through the air around him. Encouraged by the shudders that wracked Sesshoumaru’s body, he attacked the other bud with renewed ferocity.

Inuyasha wanted to bring his lover the same blinding pleasure he had experienced when Sesshoumaru had teased his ears and knew this wouldn’t even come close to mirroring that tingling excitement. It was time to try something else. Grabbing his brother’s hips, he shoved Sesshoumaru to the side and rolled atop him while growling against his neck. Bucking hips that were hefting him into the air had to be restrained and he used the new positioning of his hands to do so. The inadvertent scratches seemed to increase Sesshoumaru’s arousal. He was practically out of control.

Sesshoumaru’s chest heaved while his body shuddered at his lover’s new attentions. Rolling his head to the side, he invited Inuyasha to take everything that he was. He was not disappointed.

Inuyasha trailed languid kisses up Sesshoumaru’s neck, behind his ear, nipping and licking the edges, then slid back down to skate his tongue along Sesshoumaru’s jaw while making his way to the other side of Sesshoumaru’s neck. Pleased when he had been given full access to the other side of Sesshoumaru’s neck, he started licking and suckling his way up the pale column. Sesshoumaru’s impassioned responses only heightened his desire. Growling his growing thirst for that pinnacle of completion, he latched onto Sesshoumaru’s neck, vibrating the milky, pale flesh as he gnawed and sucked at the skin.

“Brother,” Sesshoumaru groaned, shuddering at the vibration against his flesh.

Inuyasha growled again, biting down harder, releasing only after the tips of his fangs drew blood. When Sesshoumaru grasped his ass and ground into him, Inuyasha made no indication that he’d noticed. He continued to nip, lick, and drag his tongue, lips and teeth along Sesshoumaru’s smooth skin. Down Sesshoumaru’s neck, across his collarbone and chest, around the stiff pink buds rising from the rippling plane, Inuyasha’s mouth performed superb maneuvers. Sesshoumaru gasped and arched his neck and back while Inuyasha continued down his abdomen. Amused that he could bring such a rise out of his lover, Inuyasha grinned into Sesshoumaru’s quivering belly.

 _‘I will make you cry out as you did to me,’_ Inuyasha mused with satisfaction.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha moved backward, trailing his tongue down the passage of Sesshoumaru’s abdomen. As Inuyasha swept his heated breath along the length of Sesshoumaru’s throbbing member, the great taiyoukai became lost under the waft of hot, dewy breeze.

Inuyasha had barely touched the base of Sesshoumaru’s shaft with the tip of his tongue when Sesshoumaru’s hips and legs gave a twitch. Relishing the shudder in the body beneath him, Inuyasha sought more of those tantalizing responses. Trailing his tongue the length of the shaft to the tip, he swirled his tongue and lapped up their combined salty fluid.

“Inuyasha! Please!” Sesshoumaru begged, though he doubted Inuyasha would give him nothing but sweet torture and he was more than willing to endure it.

At Inuyasha’s gentle kisses along his thighs, Sesshoumaru spread his legs and watched through the haze of lidded eyes while Inuyasha closed his. Sesshoumaru reached down and combed Inuyasha’s hair away then fell back into the bed when that wet heat blazed a scorching path along the crease of his thigh. The slick appendage journeyed beneath his hardened balls then skated upward to the base of his shaft then further up along his shaft. Heat scorched his blood and he felt as though his skin would split open. His cock ached to the point of near pain. Though he needed to be inside of Inuyasha, he also wanted to experience what his brother was willing to give him.

Inuyasha was content to spend as much time as he needed to draw cries from his lover. Careful of his fangs, he licked and suckled between Sesshoumaru’s thighs and grinned at the hiss escaping Sesshoumaru’s lips. He trailed his tongue up the hardened shaft, pausing here and there to suckle the silky, smooth skin that was drawn taut by the generous flow of blood.

There was something to be said for ministering to your mate. Watching the marked, white god writhe under the flames of desire truly was a sight to behold. Shuddering and gasping in sheer wanton lust takes the giver along for the ride, not to be left behind. Fluid flowed from the tip of his swollen, stiff and aching cock.

Sesshoumaru gazed down to meet the smiling golden eyes of his beloved mate.

“Inuyasha,” he murmured, reaching down and gathering the white mane in his large hands then pulling it to the side.

“For you,” whispered Inuyasha before taking Sesshoumaru’s hardened shaft into his hands. Swirling his tongue around the tip and diving down, he plunged Sesshoumaru’s member as deep as possible into the hot, wet confines of his throat.

“Rrrraaa!” roared the growl turned to a howl. It resounded off the walls while Sesshoumaru’s fangs and claws lengthened.

“More,” he panted, pulling Inuyasha’s head up by the long white mane, trembling at the renewed friction.

Inuyasha sank back down, feeling Sesshoumaru lift his hips in an effort to speed the pace.

“Mmm.” Inuyasha’s moan tickled Sesshoumaru’s arousal, eliciting a groan.

When Inuyasha set a tortuous, slow pace and stopped occasionally to swirl his tongue around the tip of Sesshoumaru’s shaft, flames shot from Sesshoumaru’s groin and through his ever coiling abdomen. Sesshoumaru’s eyes rolled back beneath the shuttered lids while Inuyasha ran the tip of the shaft along the curve of his lips and caressed his face with that satin skin while he relished the joy of his mate.

“Ah!” Sesshoumaru cried out in surprise when Inuyasha dove back down on him and simultaneously massaged his balls.

“Enough, Inuyasha!” growled Sesshoumaru, panting after taking as much torture as possible.

Sesshoumaru grabbed him from under his arms, lifting him up to capture his lips. Not only was the porcelain skin of Sesshoumaru’s face tinged crimson, but his eyes were two glowing rubies. Holding Inuyasha’s face between his strong, clawed fingers, Sesshoumaru devoured his lips. The tingling in Inuyasha’s chest reached out to Sesshoumaru, entering his body in the form of quivering mewls. The searing white light of ecstasy’s oblivion crept toward the two lovers who were lost in the burning flames of passion.

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself on his belly with Sesshoumaru pulling him onto all fours by his hips. Upon feeling Sesshoumaru’s shaft, swollen by heated blood, sliding up and down in the valley between his muscular globes, he gasped and rocked back into Sesshoumaru groin. Sesshoumaru rocked with him, teasing and wetting their flesh in preparation. The new position sent burning blood rushing to Inuyasha’s neck, face, and ears.

“Sesshoumaru, please,” whined Inuyasha, throwing his head up and pressing back into his lover's groin.

Sesshoumaru’s chest rumbled with the growl rising from his belly as he pulled back to bring the tip of his dripping shaft to settle in front of Inuyasha’s tight entrance. He teased and prodded as he slowly pressed forward.

“Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha rumbled.

Sesshoumaru smirked while leaning over and latching his fangs onto Inuyasha’s neck. His reward was the melody of a deep guttural moan.

“Please, please,” Inuyasha pleaded.

Between the tortures of Sesshoumaru that had aroused Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru’s current teasing, Inuyasha had been reduced wondrous tearful whimpering.

“Ah!” Inuyasha’s scream echoed throughout the chamber, his eyes wide when Sesshoumaru thrust and simultaneously buried his fangs in Inuyasha’s neck.

“Damn you, Sesshoumaru,” he moaned, nearly buckling under the pain and pleasure.

Inuyasha’s cries only encouraged the beast above him. Sesshoumaru thrust again, hard. Inuyasha screamed and trembled, causing the demon to strengthen the grip on his neck. Sesshoumaru growled and drew back for another thrust.

“Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha cooed, trying to sooth the savage beast. “Sesshoumaru.”

The jaws gripping Inuyasha’s neck relaxed and the fangs withdrew. Inuyasha drew a jagged breath when Sesshoumaru tenderly lapped at the punctures. A sigh of relief escaped Inuyasha’s lips when Sesshoumaru gently buried himself into Inuyasha’s body.

Inuyasha allowed himself to sink to his forearms while Sesshoumaru made slow, gentle love to him. He rocked back and forth in the rhythm and pace set by his lover. Long fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking and massaging with one long finger swirling patterns over the tip. Soon he could feel the pulse of burning blood coursing through the length that was buried inside of him.

Marveling at the porcelain beauty of Inuyasha’s muscular back, Sesshoumaru feathered kisses across the white expanse, savoring the strength as Inuyasha’s corded muscles shifted to meet him. Inuyasha’s slender waist was so small that he could nearly encompass it with both hands. From rippling shoulders, the beautiful, long white mane trailed onto the bed in scattered waves across the sheets.

“Inuyasha,” he whispered, slightly increasing the pace.

“Mm?” Inuyasha gave a reply that was muffled through his face that was still pressed into the bed.

“I love you,” murmured Sesshoumaru, strengthening his thrusts and quickening his pace.

Those three words had his arousal throbbing with need. Burying his face further into the sheets, Inuyasha dropped his shoulders to the bed and moaned.

Sesshoumaru pressed one hand down on Inuyasha’s hips while his other pumped Inuyasha’s shaft.

“You are mine,” rumbled Sesshoumaru as he took his mate hard and fast, bringing both to the crest of violent eruption.

“Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha cried out and threw his head back to feather his hair across Sesshoumaru’s face when he rose to his hands and arched his back. “Aaah!”

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut. The walls blurred and faded. The passionate filling of his body by his brother pushed him over the edge. His body jolted and quaked as his muscles clenched and convulsed, shooting his seed over his brother’s fingers and onto his abdomen and chest.

Sesshoumaru groaned as Inuyasha’s confines alternately clenched and relaxed around his shaft, gripping him in waves. From his lover’s climax, wet, warmth covered his hand, drawing him along. With the pull of Inuyasha’s body sucking his seed from his shaft, Sesshoumaru lurched forward and barely caught himself with one hand against the bed. Sheathing himself as far as he possibly could, he gave Inuyasha everything he was. Finally, he released his pent up love and lust, and having granted it, was given the freedom of its acceptance.

Frozen in place, they struggled to breathe until the torrent of passion had washed over them then gradually calmed to gentle waves. Inuyasha collapsed, taking Sesshoumaru with him.

“Are you alright?” asked Sesshoumaru, nuzzling Inuyasha’s cheek.

“My ass…hurts…prick,” smirked Inuyasha.

“Is that all?” Sesshoumaru chuckled.

“No. You’re a pain in the neck, too.”

Sesshoumaru laughed. He actually laughed. Inuyasha grinned as Sesshoumaru rolled them to their sides and pulled Inuyasha against him. Inuyasha basked in this newfound love while he was caressed from his cheeks down the length of his body.

“Thank you, Sesshoumaru,” he sighed.

“For what, mate?” Sesshoumaru quietly asked.

Inuyasha sighed and paused, not quite knowing how to put his feelings into words, especially because they confused the hell out of him.

“For…loving…and accepting me for what I am, Sesshoumaru,” he murmured, resting his lips against the arm stretched out beneath his head.

Sesshoumaru’s grin faded as he leaned forward to brush his lips across Inuyasha’s cheek.

“And, you love me?” Sesshoumaru questioned.

“Of course.” Those words came hesitant as he believed there would always be that moment when his heart would be stomped to a bloody pulp. It was a fearful love, not truly clinging to his mind and heart.

“Then say it, Inuyasha,” whispered Sesshoumaru against Inuyasha’s ear. From Inuyasha’s hesitation, doubt lingered.

Inuyasha shifted his shoulders and turned his face up to gaze into his brother’s seeking golden eyes.

“I love you, Sesshoumaru,” he whispered, accepting the lips that hovered, waiting above his.

Sesshoumaru brushed his lips across Inuyasha’s plump flesh then came down to nibble and tug at the next pass. Inuyasha tipped his chin up, inviting Sesshoumaru to deepen the kiss.

Their new relationship sealed, the two lovers enjoyed a long languid kiss, savoring the shared taste of the passion each had for the other.

“You’re welcome,” Sesshoumaru murmured.

Inuyasha smiled against Sesshoumaru’s lips. “Arrogant bastard.”

“Always, Inuyasha. Always.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 _~*~*~*~*~*~_


	5. Complications

~*~

 

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 ** _COMPLICATIONS_**

 

“You did what?” gasped the teenager, Kagome, who sported a green and white school uniform that.

“As Inuyasha said, we have mated,” Sesshoumaru stated with his familiar arrogance.

“But, you cant! You’re both male… and brothers!” exclaimed Kagome.

“I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I shall do as I please…miko,” Sesshoumaru condescended.

“What about the shards, Inuyasha?” asked Miroku, the dark-haired, blue-eyed monk.

“Keh. That’s a stupid question. I’m still going to help. What did you think? That I would let the bastard, Naraku, get what he wants?”

The ignorant hanyou was too simple-minded to realize that Miroku was not only speaking of making the Shikon no Tama whole again, but Inuyasha’s wish to use it to become full demon. Miroku stood stiff beneath the black and purple robes, ready in the event of an all out battle. Both he and the petite woman beside him looked fairly harmless when in all reality, both were very deadly.

“But, what about Sesshoumaru?” cut in Sango, the demon slayer, uncertain that the great Lord of the Western Lands would tolerate Inuyasha returning to the life he once knew, a life of camaraderie in fighting a mutual enemy.

“Inuyasha will come back to the castle each moonless night and at other occasions. I will come to you at various times,” answered Sesshoumaru for himself then turned to Inuyasha. “I will leave you to your friends now, Inuyasha,” he said, speaking uncharacteristically soft while leaning down to kiss his mate.

“Sess…” protested Inuyasha who was sporting a blush across his cheeks. Apparently, Sesshoumaru had no qualms with publicly displaying affection for his mate.

Taking advantage of Inuyasha’s parted lips, Sesshoumaru darted his tongue into Inuyasha’s mouth. Inuyasha’s cheeks and ears blushed particularly amusing crimson hue. _‘Let the humans watch. They will know that Inuyasha belongs to me. Everyone will know and the will not dare to touch him.’_

“You are mine. Be proud of that, little brother.” With that said, the great lord turned and strolled away.

The sudden empty sensation in Inuyasha chest as he gazed at his mate’s retreating back was nearly painful. There was a tug on his sleeve and he turned to gaze into Kagome’s big brown eyes that carried dark depths full of hurt.

Sango and Miroku intently watched the two and hoped that they could mend fences.

“Help me to understand, Inuyasha,” she asked while tears welled up into her eyes. She was too overwhelmed to even think of using the ‘sit’ command on him.

“I can’t. And even if I could, I’m not sure I’d want to,” he responded. Though attempting to be kind, he found it difficult because he was still angry with her constant ‘sit’ commands.

“What about Kikyou?” questioned Miroku, disbelieving that Inuyasha would give her up, considering the manner in which he had always left them in order to follow the clay form of his former love.

Inuyasha’s response was a shock to everyone.

“Fuck Kikyou,” he spat. He was sick of all the negative influences in his life.

“What about me?” muttered Kagome. She had been certain that he had held some kind of affection for her. This simply had her completely off balance.

Inuyasha just stared at her for a moment then turned and walked away. _‘What is there to say?’_ he thought to himself. _‘If I opened my mouth, I’d end up yelling at her and it wouldn’t accomplish anything.’_

Everyone looked from one to another with questioning gazes. They were still so stunned that they weren’t yet sure just what to say. At least, Inuyasha wasn’t leaving them and for that, they were grateful. They needed him in the battle with Naraku.

Finally, Miroku spoke up in hopes of turning everyone’s attention away from current events. There was no reason they couldn’t consider current events while walking.

“We’d better get going and catch up with Inuyasha.”

Rather than take her usual place at Inuyasha’s side, Kagome trailed the group, shuffling as though in a daze. Their pace had to be slowed as she kept falling behind. Inuyasha’s usual huffing and insults to her pathetic weak human state did nothing to change her demeanor.

That night around the campfire, she sat down next to Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha?”

“What, wench?” growled Inuyasha. He frowned into the flames, still irritated at her for slowing down their search for jewel shards.

“Are you happy? I mean, with Sesshoumaru as your mate?” She avoided what could be the irritated gaze of her companion and fidgeted with her hands while staring at them. She still couldn’t believe that the brothers’ relationship could have changed so drastically and in such little time.

He paused, turning to gaze at the young woman who had been pining after him for a couple of years now. _‘She always wants to talk about things. I hate that, but maybe it’ll get her to accept this.’_

“Yes, Kagome, I am. He’s still a jerk, but I can put up with it,” he answered honestly.

“If you’re happy, that’s all that matters,” she said with sadness then she stood and walked away to prepare her bedding. She had lived with Kikyou’s shadow for so long that this was the last blow to her faith in her relationship with Inuyasha could take. _‘It’s over.’_

The next couple of days were hard on Inuyasha’s friends. Gradually, they were able to piece together the story of how he and Sesshoumaru had become mates and it eased some of the tension. Kagome still moped, but less as time lingered on.

As the days passed, Inuyasha had occasional visits from Sesshoumaru. He and Inuyasha would disappear for a few hours and Inuyasha always returned in a better mood, except once......

“Inuyasha, you are an abomination. Even though I had been determined to take you to hell with me so that we could be together, I no longer desire you. You are sick!” hissed the dead miko, Kikyou, incensed that her former love was engaging in a intimate and disgusting activity with his brother.

“Good. I don’t ever want to see you again anyway,” spat Inuyasha from his position of leaning up against a tree with Sesshoumaru at his side. The two demons had smelled her scent approaching and decided it was an opportune moment to confront her.

Kikyou notched a purifying arrow, thinking to kill two demons in one strike. Without warning, her bow and arrow lay in pieces on the ground. Never had she seen a demon move so quickly. There wasn’t even a blur of motion. Sesshoumaru had simply appeared in front of her.

“Leave us before your clay body suffers the same fate as your weapon. Your dead presence is the abomination, not Inuyasha. Go back to stealing the souls of dead women you foul creature,” Sesshoumaru growled, flinging Kikyou’s accusation back at her.

Kikyou glared indignation. That demon had done nothing but hunted and abused the one she would have taken as a husband had she been alive. Now the hanyou had been defiled and needed to die. However, she knew she was no match for the great lord. She reluctantly took her leave, vowing to one day avenge her pricked pride and send both demons to hell.

Inuyasha was comforted by his mate’s words. He would always appreciate every moment that Sesshoumaru might see fit to validate his being. Despite that, her words had had an affect on him. He had yet to completely rid himself of human ideals.

~*~

“Let’s take a rest here,” suggested Inuyasha.

“Are you okay? We’ve been stopping more than usual, Inuyasha,” asked Kagome with a significant amount of worry in her gaze. Inuyasha had been taking more frequent rests and grumbled less than usual when the others insisted on stopping for meals and recuperation. It was so unlike him that everyone was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. However, Kagome was the worrier of the group and took it upon herself to approach him.

“Feh! I’m fine, wench,” Inuyasha scowled, something he was doing quite a bit of lately.

“Perhaps, perhaps not, little brother.” Sesshoumaru entered the clearing and stepped close to Inuyasha. His nostrils flared as he took a deep sniff of his mate.

“You carry my pup,” Sesshoumaru abruptly informed Inuyasha. A gleam lit his eyes while he stood straight, tall, and proud. _‘I would have thought his human blood would further handicap his body and youkai heritage. Father’s blood is strong indeed.’_

Everyone gasped with eyes wide in disbelief. How could a male carry a child? It was unheard of.

“You’re crazy! That’s not possible,” protested Inuyasha. “Have you gone completely insane?”

Inuyasha’s breathing quickened. _‘It’s not possible! I know that I was not raised as a youkai, but this is ridiculous! At least, Myoga would have told me, wouldn’t he?’_

“It is true,” replied Sesshoumaru while brushing his thumb along Inuyasha’s jaw, gazing into those golden hanyou eyes. “And our children will be beautiful, my mate,” murmured the great lord.

Sesshoumaru’s behavior was so different from the murdering youkai they had always envisioned him to be. Who would have ever guessed that a hanyou, half human and half demon, could melt the ice that formerly encased the heart of the aristocratic assassin that was Sesshoumaru. Certainly not Inuyasha’s friends.

“No!” Inuyasha protested vehemently shaking his head. “I’m male!”

“You are part demon. It does not matter that you are male. Your body will change to accommodate this pregnancy. Has no one explained this to you? Has no one taught you how your own body works?” Sesshoumaru asked, somewhat surprised.

“Why should they? I’ve been living on my own since I was a kid! Just how am I supposed to do this anyway? Are you sure I’m…pregnant?”

“Yes, and you must come home. No more adventures until our pup is born,” Sesshoumaru demanded sternly. It also seemed as though Inuyasha was in dire need of a rudimentary education.

“You didn’t answer my question. How did this happen? How is it going to happen? You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Sesshoumaru,” growled Inuyasha extremely angry with Sesshoumaru, as well as at his own ignorance.

“Pregnant…” Kagome whispered, her mind half numb with the concept.

Sesshoumaru sighed. “Your body began changing before you became pregnant, otherwise it could not have happened. You wanted it. Your physiology changes, but this is neither the time nor place to discuss such things.”

“So, you had nothing to do with it. Is that what you are saying?” Inuyasha growled low in his chest crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru stood silent for a moment, knowing what Inuyasha’s reaction would be. It wasn’t his fault that Inuyasha didn’t understand what was happening.

“I wanted an heir, a child of our union. I…prepared you,” he hesitantly admitted. It was obvious that he would be taking the full brunt of Inuyasha’s wrath.

“You sonofabitch! You didn’t bother asking, did you?!” Oh, anger was an understatement. He was too young. How would he do this and fight Naraku as well?

“I refuse to take the full blame in this matter. I could smell your desire, Inuyasha. You wanted a token of our mating. You share in the responsibility or it wouldn’t have been possible for your body to respond,” Sesshoumaru hissed, nose to nose with Inuyasha.

“Well, I didn’t know this could happen. I didn’t even know I had the desire. You could have said something!”

“I did not know you were such an ignorant hanyou!” hissed Sesshoumaru. He glared his frustration at the innocent party.

Inuyasha’s friends watched in amazement at the lovers’ spat. Inuyasha being pregnant was unbelievable. But, even more unbelievable was Sesshoumaru’s behavior. They had never seen him lose so much control of his cold facade over anything but Inuyasha’s sword.

“Come, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru said, regaining some of his composure. _‘I am not going to quarrel over this in front of his humans and he needs to come home!”_

“No!” Inuyasha retorted and threw his shoulders back in absolute defiance.

An exasperated Sesshoumaru decided to explain. “It is too dangerous for you now. I want you at home where I can protect you.”

“I can protect myself just fine, thank you very much!” huffed Inuyasha. It was quite the insult to insinuate that he was weak, even if he were pregnant.

“You are weakening even now. Your friends have observed this fact.” Sesshoumaru turned to the group. “Is it not true?”

An uncomfortable moment passed before Miroku cleared his throat and risked Inuyasha’s wrath.

“It is true, Inuyasha. You have been resting more during our travels at day, and sleeping longer at night,” Miroku nervously stated, but not adding, _“You’ve also started snoring._ That would have been a big mistake.

“So, you traitors want me to go with him, right?” Oh, this was rich. The tables had completely turned.

“We are not traitors.” Kagome stomped up to him. “We want what’s best for you. I won’t let you fight while you’re…like this.” She nervously waved at his belly.

“Damn it!” exclaimed Inuyasha then paced back and forth, all the while shooting golden fiery daggers at Sesshoumaru. _‘Sesshoumaru could be wrong, but...what if he’s right? Could I risk it? Maybe I should at least take the time to find out if he’s right.’_ This whole debacle had been draining and had taken the energy right out of him. _‘They’re right. I shouldn’t be this tired. Well, I’ll go with him, for now.’_

“At least let me rest first,” he sighed in defeat.

~*~

 

“Sesshoumaru, you bastard! Where the hell are you?!” reverberated throughout the halls, beating at the walls and doors.

The Lord of the Western Lands stood tall and regal, his silver, ankle-length hair swaying in the breeze. His fine white clothing, trimmed in red, part and parcel of the overpowering aristocrat, seemed to possess him more than he possessed them. The sky decided to mirror his mood by growing gray and threatening, pregnant with violence for the coming night.

“I have been far, far too patient. Were it not for his _‘condition’,_ I would take great joy in permanently silencing him,” Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

The scent of lavender on the breeze drew his gaze from the sky. Over the past few weeks, it had become a familiar scent in his palace, not wholly unpleasant, but not quite welcome either. He listened for approaching footsteps. Though his lips did not move, the beginning of a smirk tugged at the corners of his narrowing eyes.

 _‘It has been some time since I’ve enjoyed myself,’_ thought the frustrated youkai.

Placing his right hand on the hilt of Tokijin, he patiently waited until the approaching footsteps were but a few feet away. Whirling, he unsheathed his sword and rushed the ebony haired girl who fell back and stared up at him from widened violet eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked down at her as sparks of anger lit her delicate features. It was always so entertaining to torment Inuyasha’s friends.

“Damn it, Sesshoumaru! I wish I had a set of prayer beads for your skinny neck,” Kagome huffed, rising and dusting off her short green pleated skirt.

“You do not,” Sesshoumaru flatly pointed out.

“Ooooh! You are so…Ooooh! Look, what Kaede said is true. Inuyasha’s hips are too small. She’s going to have to do what I call a C-section and Inuyasha has disappeared. Thank goodness I brought those medical books for her. I don’t know what we’d do without them.”

“Explain C-section,” Sesshoumaru growled. _‘Does she really believe I would allow anyone to take a blade to my mate?’_

“We have to cut him open and take the pup.” She didn’t have time to be less than blunt.

Sesshoumaru disappeared as if he had never been in front of her. She straightened her white sailor style blouse then gasped.

“Gah! He’ll kill Kaede!” Kagome sprinted to a dead run heading back to the castle. Sesshoumaru could me so dramatic! _‘I know he’s suffering from that sympathy syndrome with Inuyasha’s condition and all, but this has gotten ridiculous!’_

Sesshoumaru stood over the heavy-set old woman, Tokijin still in his hand. She was carefully laying out the tools she had prepared for this eventuality, completely ignoring his intimidating presence. _‘Is she a fool?!’_ Sharp blades and needles hewn of bone, all of different sizes and shapes were lying out atop a sheet of soft leather that was resting on a marble table. Everything had been had been sterilized with boiling water, including the plastic-wrapped sheets that Kagome had brought. He stared at the gleaming objects and growled.

“Priestess.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru,” replied the old woman without looking up.

He was impressed that, unlike the rest of Inuyasha’s group, the old woman had shown him the respect he felt he deserved. That didn’t mean it was acceptable behavior. Were it not for Inuyasha’s insistence that he needed his friends, Sesshoumaru would have never allowed the insolent group to invade his sanctuary. Nevertheless, Inuyasha’s ranting and raving had decreased since his friends’ arrival. For that, he was grateful.

Kagome had explained Inuyasha’s behavior as having something to do with _‘hormones’_. The explanation hadn’t made it any less irritating, _‘irritating_ ’ being an understatement.

“Is it true that you intend to slice open my mate and take the pup?” He narrowed his eyes at her in an attempt to frighten her into giving an acceptable alternative. However, she appeared to remain unfazed.

“Yes.” This time she looked up through the one good eye, a patch having covered the right. She showed absolutely no fear of Sesshoumaru’s wrath.

“This cannot be avoided?” he asked, matter of fact. He would never admit ignorance and concern to a human. The old woman knew much more about birthing than he would ever want to know and Inuyasha’s life was in her hands. He couldn’t just outright kill her.

“No. They will both die if I do not,” she stated mirroring his tone of voice.

“Can you guarantee that they will both live if you do this?”

“I am certain the pup will, but I cannot be sure about Inuyasha. He is a demon, however, which puts the odds in his favor.” She was honest with him, but she also knew that he carried Tenseiga and could most likely revive Inuyasha from the dead.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment and Kaede went back to her preparations. His worries were interrupted by Inuyasha’s annoying girl companion.

Kagome rushed into the room, expecting to see Kaede melting into a pile of green goo. “Put that sword away, Sesshoumaru,” she demanded between pants.

He sheathed the sword after realizing he was still gripping it in his hand, and not because the girl had commanded him. There simply was no point. Now that he knew what needed to be done, he wanted to make certain the outcome was favorable.

“What assistance do you require?” he asked the old priestess, completely ignoring the girl.

“I need more clean cloths and a couple of strong demons to help hold Inuyasha in the event that it becomes necessary. Kagome, do you know where Inuyasha has run off to?”

“No, Kaede. He disappeared after throwing that temper tantrum.”

“I need him here. He is ready to give birth I have a potion he must breathe before I can take the pup. We cannot wait much longer.”

“I’ll form a search party,” Kagome firmly assured and turned to exit the room.

“I will accompany you,” Sesshoumaru offered, knowing that he would be able to sniff out Inuyasha’s location.

“I will obtain what you require, miko,” Sesshoumaru assured Kaede and nodded then turned to leave with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru followed his nose, stopping only to give instructions to his servants. Considering that Inuyasha’s scent was all over the place, it was more difficult than usual to find him. Still, he didn’t believe he needed the aids of those the miko had collected.

Miroku followed with his black and purple robes flying out behind him while he attempted to keep pace with Sesshoumaru and Sango trotted alongside Kagome.

“You,” Sesshoumaru said, glancing back at Miroku and pointing to the left. Obviously, the monk understood and took off to search the western wing. He directed Sango in the opposite direction.

They found him after only a short period of time later, groaning against the back wall of darkened room.

“Inuyasha, you must come, now,” commanded Sesshoumaru. _‘Why is he being so stubborn? Than again, it is a part of his nature.’_

“That old hag wants to slice and dice me,” Inuyasha hissed. “It hurts bad enough already! I don’t need her help!”

Sesshoumaru moved forward to forcefully take Inuyasha to the infirmary and Inuyasha responded by baring his claws and fangs.

“I’m warning you. Stay away,” he growled, eyes going pink.

“Inuyasha,” sighed Sesshoumaru, “you and the pup will die if she does not do this.”

“We will not! I’m having it right here and you can’t stop me!” yelled a very angry, very frightened hanyou.

“Do not underestimate me, Inuyasha. Now come!”

“No!”

“Aaah,” groaned Inuyasha as he collapsed and grabbed his distended belly.

Concern overrode all else and Sesshoumaru stepped up and leaned down, only to meet claws scraping across his arm.

“Get away,” Inuyasha moaned through clenched teeth.

“Inuyasha, you’ve got to let Kaede do it,” murmured Kagome stepping closer.

“Stay back, miko,” warned Sesshoumaru, who had blood dripping down his arm.

Sesshoumaru gently wrapped a large clawed hand around Inuyasha’s arm and tugged, receiving another gash for his efforts. Growling, he snatched both of Inuyasha’s wrists and lifted him to a standing position.

“You are coming with us, now, Inuyasha!”

“Never!”

Inuyasha shoved a knee into Sesshoumaru’s upper thigh, missing vital organs, fortunately. Sesshoumaru used Inuyasha’s momentary imbalance and swept Inuyasha’s feet from beneath him, allowing his resisting mate to slide back down to the floor.

“Please, Sesshoumaru. We’ll be fine. Just leave me here,” Inuyasha pleaded. The beginnings of plaintive sobs racked his ribs as he stared up into glaring golden orbs. There was no fear for himself, but for his baby. “What if there’s an accident and the baby gets cut? Any number of things could go wrong. And then, if the baby dies, you would hate me!”

Sesshoumaru was shocked at Inuyasha’s irrational conclusions. _‘Is he truly that insecure, or is it those damn ‘hormones’ invading his body?’_

He had to allay Inuyasha’s misgivings. “I could not hate you for things not under your control, mate, and I will be there to make certain that all goes well.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru’s words had been comforting but they didn’t do anything for his fear of something going wrong. Another round of pain hit him and he lost all control over his legs. “Gods, it hurts!”

Sesshoumaru winced at the suffering in his mate’s eyes and lifted Inuyasha up from under his arms. His chest tightened at the sight of Inuyasha’s features. Suddenly, golden orbs rolled up as Inuyasha’s eyelids lowered and his body went slack. That was worrisome and Sesshoumaru quickly swept Inuyasha up into his arms. The race to Kaede could never be quick enough and he tightly clutched his mate as they hurried back to Kaede.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***  
 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Inuyasha's Secrets

~*~

 

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _Inuyasha’s Secrets_**

 

Sesshoumaru's face came into focus as Inuyasha felt the cold marble making its way up his back. "No…" Inuyasha whispered a plea. “What if...I don’t want a blade anywhere near our child!”

A warm hand slid from beneath his head, leaving it on a cool soft pillow.

"You can't let her do this!" protested Inuyasha while trying to worm his way out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Inuyasha grabbed for his mate's shoulders and used him to pull up from the table only to be shoved back down. “Fuck!”

 _‘So, his worry is mainly for the pup,’_ Sesshoumaru thought. With Inuyasha’s state being what it was, any argument he might put forth would be rejected, so he decided not to engage in any attempts at persuasion, instead choosing to hold Inuyasha to the table. The sight of his mate struggling against him, furious and scared, did not sit well with Sesshoumaru. He didn’t like it, not at all. In an effort to calm and soothe Inuyasha, he leaned down and laid his chest against Inuyasha then nuzzled his nose into Inuyasha’s hair.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru," growled Inuyasha into the ear resting against his cheek. "I'll get you back for this. I swear to all the gods, I’ll get you back for knocking me up and making me go through this! Bastard!"

Inuyasha flung his legs up to kick his way from the table only to have two large hands grab his ankles and pull his legs out straight. "Fuck all of you! I’ll kill you all!" he yelled in a panic, squirming against inhuman strength.

Sesshoumaru slightly raised his head and gazed softly into Inuyasha’s eyes. "Inuyasha, everything will be alright. I won't leave your side," Sesshoumaru murmured in another attempt to soothe his mate.

The one who had made Inuyasha feel safe, for the first time since his mother died, oddly enough, was an assassin who’s hand currently brushed his cheek. Safe was not what Inuyasha was feeling right now.

"Keh! Screw you! You're not the one getting ripped open!"

He continued to unsuccessfully struggle, throwing epithets at everyone in the room, including Kaede.

 _‘Sure, getting sliced open isn’t nothing new, but I’ve been aching for months now and it already hurts like a fucking bitch! They don’t want me awake to protect my pups either. They’re mine! I’ll be damned if someone takes them away while I’m asleep!’_ he thought as another contraction hit.

“Ung,” he moaned at the height of it. “I’m gonna kill you,” he panted.

“If you worry so much for yourself, you have a poor memory, Inuyasha. How many times have you been injured? Even by my own hands? You will survive this, little brother,” Sesshoumaru responded, having had enough of Inuyasha’s paranoia inducing hormones.

“I ain’t worried so much about me as the pups! Hell, you’ll probably eat them!” Inuyasha accused deliriously and watched as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and gazed beyond him. That would the last thing he remembered before he awoke.

Miroku's staff still jingled from the blow to Inuyasha’s head. "Sorry about that, Inuyasha," whispered the monk, unheard by the unconscious hanyou. “And I thought women were hysterical while in giving birth,” he scowled, though still highly amused at Inuyasha’s accusation against Sesshoumaru.

“Thank you, Miroku,” Kaede said and placed a wet lightweight cloth over Inuyasha's mouth and nose. "There, that should keep him out for awhile. Now let's get on with it."

Miroku flung a sheet over the patient and Kaede started to undo the sash of Inuyasha's robe, only to have Sesshoumaru raise his hand in a gesture for her to move away. The others looked on in surprise as Sesshoumaru gently untied the sash and raised Inuyasha up to remove the robe. Although Inuyasha could not be embarrassed or humiliated in his current state, Sesshoumaru was careful to keep the sheet over him while he removed the Inuayasha’s clothing. He stepped away, allowing Kaede to pull the sheet down to Inuyasha's hips.

"Leave, now," Sesshoumaru ordered Inuyasha's friends.

Everyone, except those servants recruited to restrain Inuyasha, shuffled toward the door while sending one last glance toward the still body of Inuyasha. Entering the hall, their eyes met lightening, flashing and glowing through windows that reached two-thirds of the distance up the wall to the high vaulted ceiling. The storm raged as they paced the floor and occasionally stared at the door while they waited for any comforting sound.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Lord Sesshoumaru?" the old priestess asked, receiving a single nod in answer as both intently stared at each other.

Sesshoumaru may have had nerves of steel and he may have seen demons and humans alike with their insides turned outside, but this was completely different. The thought of peering into his mate’s swollen belly tied his stomach into knots. Despite his hesitance to be a part of this procedure, he couldn’t leave his mate to go through it all alone. _‘He needs me and I won’t leave him alone,’_ Sesshoumaru thought while he lightly caressed Inuyasha’s left arm from across the table from Kaede’s position.

"Alright, Inuyasha's reflexes may cause him to lift his hips, pushing his entrails out. I need you to hold him down and keep everything in place," she instructed. The old woman had had many years of experience in treating wounds to the abdomen, particularly since Inuyasha had been a steady presence. One thing that stood out was the unconscious patient’s urge to send his or her own entrails out onto the floor.

"Understood," replied Sesshoumaru, placing a hand on each of Inuyasha's hips while intently watching to make certain that the old priestess in no way harmed his mate.

Kaede used a string to mark straight lines, tracing the area's she intended to cut then dabbed it with some orange stuff Kagome had insisted she use.

Sesshoumaru watched, his face slack and unreadable as ever while blood oozed from Inuyasha's abdomen. The stench of the liquid combined with Inuyasha’s blood was more than disgusting. He didn’t want to see it, didn’t want to be here, but he had no choice. _‘At least, Inuyasha doesn’t feel anything.’_

Kaede parted the skin and muscle tissue and reached inside Inuyasha's belly to draw out a clear bubble filled with water. A small figure with a thumb in its mouth floated inside the warm liquid. Momentarily setting it aside, she lifted a large, shimmering, silver sack from Inuyasha’s belly and laid it on the table then tied off the connecting, twisted, silver cord in two places and cut it between two knots.

"The pup is too still," Kaede commented with a frown and quickly sliced open the sack of water. "Hold it down," she instructed upon seeing Inuyasha's abdomen strain upward. She knew that Sesshoumaru would heed her instructions and went about caring for the new arrival. Peeling the bubble from around the terribly white pup, she grabbed the rubber bulb Kagome had given her and applied suction to its nostrils, clearing them of fluid. She scrubbed its arms and legs in an attempt to get a response.

"Priestess, why does my pup refuse to cry?" Sesshoumaru asked, even though he could already smell the scent of death. He held his breath without thinking and watched for any sign of life. _‘I do not wish to use Tenseiga so soon. It would never be useful for the pup again and there is no guarantee that Tenseiga would heed my call.’_

Kaede didn't bother to answer, instead, leaning over to breathe into the pups mouth and nose. _‘Expectant parents are always so nervous. He should at least give me the chance to do my work,’_ she mentally huffed.

His patience at an end, he grabbed the hilt of his healing sword, Tenseiga. Little, pea green creatures came into view, the same kind that had circled Inuyasha's body when they had waited to take his soul to the other side.

"Move!" Sesshoumaru growled and unsheathed the sword.

Kaede moved around the table and took over Sesshoumaru's position. She had seen the death of newborns many times, but this one was so special that she would heavily feel the weight of its death. _‘Only Sesshoumaru can save the little one now,’_ she grimly thought and focused on the task at hand.

"Sango!" she called. No sooner did the name leave her lips than Sango stood before her.

"Hold him while I sew him up," she instructed the deceptively strong demon slayer.

Sango placed her hands on Inuyasha's hips and gasped when she saw Tenseiga sweep dangerously low across a deathly white pup.

Relief coursed through Sesshoumaru and a rush of air left his chest at the tiny, almost inaudible sound of a whimper.

"Take the pup to the tub and scrub the skin good and clean," the old woman said without bothering to look up from her task.

The pup was so small that Sesshoumaru could nearly hold it on one hand. Carefully, he lifted it and strode to the tub. He smiled at the protesting wail as the slippery pup struggled and thrashed about to avoid the water.

 _‘I can barely believe this is happening. It has been difficult to simply accept that I have feelings for Inuyasha. It has all been so sudden...so strange.’_

Kaede glanced over and grinned at the shameless expression of awe on the great lord's face while he scrubbed away the protective coating from the tender skin of his heir.

"What’s this?!" exclaimed Kaede at a slight flutter in Inuyasha's abdomen.

"What is wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru with a scowl and turned to look in her direction, concern clearly written on his face.

Sango gasped as Kaede reached back into Inuyasha’s belly and felt around then drew out another small sack of fluid containing a very small pup. Its hands were fisted in its hair and it was kicking furiously. Kaede quickly followed the same procedure she had before then handed the now wailing pup over to Sango.

Sesshoumaru laid the first-born beside the small tub and had to struggle with the second writhing pup. The little one was just as slippery as the first and it was difficult to keep it within his grasp yet avoid hurting it with his claws at the same time.

While Sesshoumaru tended to the little ones, Kaede worked carefully; first sewing the inner wall of muscle that had held the pup. Then she moved to the outer layer of muscle. Finally, she completely sewed the skin together. Once that was completed, she and Sango tightly wound Inuyasha’s abdomen in a single long bandage.

"He will heal soon enough," Kaede said with a tired sigh while she rose away and stretched her back. "You may let go now, Sango."

The old priestess bunched towels around Inuyasha then poured over the wound a liberal amount of the smelly, orange stuff that Kagome had given her to keep out infection, not that the half demon would actually need it. Nevertheless, Kaede had promised Kagome to follow procedure to the letter. After soaking up the excess liquid, covering Inuyasha, and throwing the soiled cloths into a basket, she and Sango approached the great lord who sat in a chair with the each of the pups wrapped tightly in a white blanket of soft lynx fur.

"They are beautiful," whispered Sango.

Sesshoumaru gazed in awe at the first-born and stroked the fuzzy, triangular ears atop her head then traced his fingertip along the curve of the crescent moon on her forehead. Fine, silver hair flowed down just below her jaw line. She was sucking her thumb again. Her lips were a deep, ruby red and the upper lip a perfect bow. Against her pale skin, the color made her markings, a mirror image of Sesshoumaru’s, stand out all the more. In his other arm, the boy squirmed, grunted, and growled. Sesshoumaru scowled at the little punk. His coarse, spiked, white hair stood on end as though he’d been tugging on it for months. He did have Sesshoumaru’s pointed ears at the side of his head and a lavender streak across each cheek. Still, his annoying behavior distinctly reminded Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha.

 _‘He’s definitely going to keep the household busy. They are both so small. Two...two pups. What have I ever done to deserve such treasures?’_ he thought and an overwhelming desire to protect them washed through his mind, body, and soul. _‘I swear on my life that I will do everything in my power to protect you.’_

May I bring the others in?" asked Sango, barely able to contain her excitement.

He simply nodded and she ran to the door and flung it open. Breaths escaped everyone's lips at the grin on her face. They all rushed in, first seeing if Inuyasha was in good health then gathering around the proud father.

"What are you going to name her…daddy?" asked Kagome with a mile-wide, teasing grin.

"Izayoi," answered Sesshoumaru without moving his gaze from his daughter. He hadn’t had to think about it for a moment. Inuyasha had carried these most precious treasures for so long and had suffered daily. There was also the added fact that he had terribly tormented Inuyasha for quite some time. This was the least he could do for his brother.

""What made you choose that name in particular?" asked Miroku.

"It was the name of Inuyasha's mother," Sesshoumaru nearly whispered.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Kagome asked, knowing that Inuyasha might throw a major temper tantrum if he disagreed with the choice of names.

"No," stated Sesshoumaru as if it were not a choice he intended to give Inuyasha.

Shippou jumped onto Sango's shoulder to get a better view. "She has golden eyes!" he squealed as Izayoi’s eyes fluttered open for only a moment.

"What is the boy's name?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha will name the boy," Sesshoumaru answered, curling his upper lip in distaste. Already, the little female was wrapping him around her pinky finger and the boy was making a nuisance of himself.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a small voice intoned from his right.

"Yes, Rin," he murmured softly and turned to the little human girl who had adopted him as her father, and that, without his permission.

"May I hold Izayoi?"

"It would be best for you to wait until after Inuyasha has held her. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she agreed, disappointment clearly showing in her expression.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would like to have Inuyasha moved to the bedroom now," the tired, old priestess suggested.

Sesshoumaru had Miroku retrieve the servants who had earlier held down Inuyasha's legs. They came in bearing a stretcher and began to shift Inuyasha onto the cloth surface.

"Careful, fools!" commanded Sesshoumaru when he noticed that Inuyasha being handled too roughly for his liking. He growled as he rose and headed to their bedchambers, everyone in tow except Kaede, who was straightening up the supplies.

"Shippou," whispered Rin as she grabbed his hand. "I have a present for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama. I got one for the baby, too. I didn't know there were two babies and I have to find something else. Come on!" she said and dragged him off to her room.

Once they reached her room, Shippou’s eyes lit up when she pulled a flower from an ornate porcelain vase and handed it to him.

"Here, you can have this one. The rest are for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Look what Kagome showed me how to make." She held out a small yellow, crocheted blanket made of the softest cotton.

"It's pretty, and it'll match Izayoi’s eyes too!" grinned Shippou. "Look what I got. We can give it to the boy." He pulled out of his vest a small rattle made of a dried, baby gourd and covered with soft leather.

"I know the boy will love a noisemaker!" squealed Rin.

Rin wrapped her arms tight around the vase and followed Shippou back to royal bedchamber. They arrived just as Sesshoumaru removed the cloth from Inuyasha's face. He had slid onto the bed beside Inuyasha while still holding the sleeping Izayoi and active boy. Rin placed the vase on a small table and sidled up to the bed. She decided to keep secret the blanket she had made until Inuyasha woke up. Scattered about the room, everyone waited with trepidation, hoping that Inuyasha would wake up without throwing a fit.

They didn't have to wait long.

Through slits, Inuyasha could make out the fireplace across the room. His head still swam and hurt like a bitch. 'Asshole,' he thought, fortunately only to himself.

"Sesshoumaru," he growled, wincing in pain when his effort to sit up pulled at the stitches.

"I am here, as I promised, and so are our twins," murmured Sesshoumaru.

The words drifted into the darkness of Inuyasha's swimming, thick head. "Twins?" he whispered and raised a hand to rub his eyes, all anger forgotten. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light while they roamed around the room. Gradually, he began to get his bearings. Sesshoumaru sat cross-legged beside him, holding two little bundles. Anxious to see and hold them, Inuyasha struggled to sit up.

"Wait, you will injure yourself," stated Sesshoumaru then looked to Inuyasha's friends for help.

“Keh! I’m fine. Gimme my pups!”

Miroku strode over and pulled him up while Kagome stuffed pillows behind his back.

"I'm not helpless," Inuyasha protested.

"Hey, enjoy being pampered while you can. It may never happen again!" Kagome scowled at him.

Inuyasha ignored her and reached out to Sesshoumaru who handed him the pups then relaxed beside him.

"What's your problem, shithead?" growled Inuyasha at the squirming male.

"Is that his name, shithead?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, venom in his voice.

"No! His name is Ken'Ichi, strong first son." Inuyasha smiled as the boy tugged at his finger. "And the girl's name is…"

"Izayoi," Sesshoumaru cut in.

Inuyasha looked over at him wide-eyed. _'How could he name her after my mother? He despised her for so many years.'_

Having anticipated this reaction, Sesshoumaru read Inuyasha's thoughts. "To make up for my foolishness, Inuyasha."

"I don't know what to say, Sesshoumaru. You just…" A lump stuck in his throat. "...don't know what that means to me." His eyes began to water as tears threatened to flow. Inuyasha was truly at a loss for words. Sesshoumaru had changed his life in ways he could never have imagined. He no longer had to struggle to survive. His painful past was just a distant memory. Now, with two beautiful pups, he wondered when the boom would fall and he would once again wake up alone, cold, and rejected.

"One day at a time," he sighed while gazing down at the two delicate creatures held in his grasp. _'One day at a time.'_

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's odd expression and felt that something was wrong. Reaching out and placing his index finger under Inuyasha's chin, he drew Inuyasha's gaze.

"One day at a time?" repeated Sesshoumaru.

"Later, Sesshoumaru. I want to see them," he replied, neatly dodging Sesshoumaru’s question.

Inuyasha laid Izayoi and Ken'Ichi side by side between his legs. Unwrapping the boy first, he studied Ken’Ichi’s physique. Ken'Ichi squalled and kicked at the loss of warmth, his hands ending up fisted in his hair again, the pain causing him to squall even more. He shrieked when a little fist popped him in the cheek.

Sesshoumaru nearly fell off the bed laughing at Izayoi's nonchalant flop of the arm in Ken'Ichi's direction. She hadn’t even bothered opening her eyes, but had scored a direct hit all the same.

Inuyasha pried the little fingers loose from Ken'Ichi's hair, scowling at the ruddy boy.

"He takes after you," Sesshoumaru laughed, breathless.

Inuyasha glared at him then narrowed his eyes at the rest of the group, though he couldn’t help but internally wonder at Sesshoumaru’s display of emotion. _‘I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it myself.’_ He could tell that his friends were having a difficult time maintaining silence. Kagome finally ran from the room with her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha growled at the laughter in the hall. It was more than Miroku could take and he ran out joining Kagome.

“Feh, idiots,” Inuyasha muttered.

Ken'Ichi panted then opened his eyes.

"Oh, look Inuyasha. He has big round eyes like yours," Sango cooed, gazing at the pup and reaching out to caress his cheek. "Ow! He bit me!" she exclaimed, pulling her finger out of Ken'Ichi's grasp.

"That's right, Ken'Ichi. Don't take shit off anybody," Inuyasha instructed with a smirk and lifted the boy's lips up to spy small fangs.

Miroku and Kagome snuck back into the room as Inuyasha allowed Ken'Ichi to grab his fingers. He gently pulled upward, ignoring the pain searing up his belly. The pup held on until he was completely raised from the bed. Little claws dug into Inuyasha's fingers.

"He's strong," Inuyasha stated with a grin. “Look at his wrists and the stripes on his face. Sorry, Sess, no crescent moon." Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a teasing, doleful gaze.

"No, but she does," Sesshoumaru said and smiled, tracing the crescent moon on Izayoi's forehead.

Inuyasha rubbed Ken'Ichi's belly then wrapped him back in his fur and handed him to Sesshoumaru. Shippou ran up to the side of the bed and raised the rattle.

"This is for Ken'Ichi!"

"Thanks, Shippou," Inuyasha said and smiled as Shippou handed the rattle to Sesshoumaru.

Ken'Ichi grabbed the rattle as it passed in front of his face. The weight of the noisemaker being too much for the pup caused it to fall into his head after which he promptly flung it backward into Sesshoumaru's chest accompanied by an impressive growl. Sesshoumaru took the rattle and started shaking it in front of Ken'Ichi's face and the pup slapped at it and cooed.

"Finally," Sesshoumaru sighed. “Something to keep his hands out of his hair.”

Izayoi stirred when Inuyasha peeled the furry wrap away from her body. Her legs, tucked up to her belly, had given Inuyasha the impression that she was much smaller. She flung her arms out, stretched, yawned, and shivered at the tug on her feet. He brushed her satiny silver hair from her face and caressed her puppy ears that resembled his own. Rolling over, she pulled her legs up, her knees beside her hips as if she were squatting; her feet just below her butt, and her thumb stuck back in her mouth.

"She looks like a pale skinny frog," chuckled Inuyasha.

"She's beautiful," growled Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't say she wasn't! But, if she makes it a habit of sleeping like that, I’m nicknaming her Froggy! I think it's cute."

Sesshoumaru growled trying to come up with an insulting nickname for Ken'Ichi.

"Well, we've got an idea what Ken'Ichi is like. Let's have a go with Izayoi."

"Inuyasha, do not torment my daughter."

"I'm not going to do anything to her," he smirked, tickling her foot.

He didn't stop until her leg jabbed down and a scowl creased her face. Rolling over as he tickled her side, she opened her eyes and narrowed them at him, still not making a sound.

"Just like you, Sess! Let's see what she does if I tickle her belly."

"I wouldn't do that, Inuyasha," warned Sesshoumaru. _‘If she’s anything like me, you’ll regret it.’_

Inuyasha ignored him and was rewarded with four small slashes across the back of his hand. "Damn!"

He shook his hand and licked it, watching as Izayoi licked her bloody claws while never taking her eyes from him.

Sesshoumaru looked on with pride. "She will be a force to be reckoned with and Ken'Ichi had best learn that quickly," he smugly stated.

"Ah, he will be just fine," Inuyasha asserted. "I think she's still mad at me. Maybe you should wrap her back up. I'm tired anyway," sighed Inuyasha as he leaned back into the soft pillows and closed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I made this for Izayoi," Rin said and walked up to the bed. "May I hold her now?"

Sesshoumaru answered by lifting Rin onto the bed and allowing her to wrap Izayoi in the yellow blanket she had made. He placed Izayoi in Rin's arms and Izayoi smiled up at her and cooed.

Ken’Ichi abruptly started whining and smacking his lips.

“I know what that means!” exclaimed Kagome and she retrieved a bottle from a warm pail of water then handed it to Sesshoumaru.

“Kagome?”

“Yes, Inuyasha?”

“How long ‘til the sun sets? I can’t tell through this storm,” Inuyasha asked while gazing to his left out the window.

Kagome looked at her watch. “About an hour or so.”

“Let me feed Ken’Ichi, Sess. I want everyone to leave soon.”

Sesshoumaru frowned at Inuyasha while handing him Ken’Ichi. “At least, allow Kaede to stay.”

Inuyasha just nodded as he focused on feeding his son.

Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to feed Izayoi. Both pups went back to sleep and Sesshoumaru put them into a bassinet, unhooked the sashes on the bedposts, and closed the curtains for Inuyasha. They hadn’t planned on two, so the pups had to share for now. Sango rolled them into another room that Sesshoumaru used on occasion during Inuyasha’s pregnancy, once a month to be exact.

Kaede had stretched out on a chaise lounge, gratefully relaxing her old bones on the soft, foreign furniture.

After everyone had left, Sesshoumaru sat back down on the bed.

“Sess, I meant for you to leave too.”

“I know that. Why won’t you allow me to see you when you turn human?” Inuyasha’s secrecy the past few months had been nearly unbearable though Sesshoumaru had been patient due to the horrible tirades that his brother was prone to throw.

“I’m different now. I don’t want to explain it. It’s…embarrassing.”

Sesshoumaru sighed then thought to himself. _‘I’ll just come back when he is asleep and see just what he is hiding. There is no reason for him to hide from me.’_

“I will see you in the morning, mate,” Sesshoumaru said leaning over giving Inuyasha a light kiss on the lips.

“Wait,” whispered Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru pulled away.

Inuyasha leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru’s neck. “They’re beautiful, Sess,” he whispered into Sesshoumaru’s hair.

“Yes, they are. You did well...even though you were a royal pain in the ass,” Sesshoumaru agreed with a light, teasing tone.

Inuyasha chuckled and drew back to gaze into his lover’s eyes. “That’s what I’m here for,” he murmured then placed his warm lips to Sesshoumaru’s.

Sesshoumaru nibbled on Inuyasha’s lips and felt heat filling his cheeks. “I had better leave now. You are too tempting,” Sesshoumaru murmured and brushed his cheek against Inuyasha’s.

“I miss you already. Morning can’t come soon enough,” Inuyasha replied then gave his mate a searing goodnight kiss.

~*~

Sesshoumaru carefully cracked the door and stole into Inuyasha’s room. He listened and heard breathing that assured him that both Inuyasha and Kaede were asleep. So as not to make a sound, he floated on a cloud of his own power instead of walking to the bed. Carefully pulling back a drape and peeking in, he barely contained a gasp. Lying in the bed was an ebony-haired, full-breasted female. _‘No wonder Inuyasha hadn’t allowed him to see this.’_

The girl’s eyes fluttered open and tears welled up in her eyes.

“I told you, I didn’t want you to see me,” whimpered Inuyasha, believing that the boom had just fallen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~


	7. Test of Faith

~*~

 

 

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 ** _Test of Faith_**

 

“You have tested my patience to no end, Inuyasha. No more. I have had enough!” fumed Sesshoumaru.

Leaving a trembling Inuyasha behind in his wake, Sesshoumaru stormed out of the room, raking his claws through the bed curtains and ripping them from their moorings. It was a wonder the door did not shatter when the boom of its slamming echoed throughout the corridors.

 _‘Will he forever be a faithless coward? Never trusting my acceptance? How can he love me if he has no faith in me?’_ Sesshoumaru questioned himself when, perhaps, he should have been questioning his mate.

Nevertheless, driven by anger, he unsheathed Tokijin and sliced through curtains, shattered decorative fixtures and wooden structures while he raced down the great halls. He could remember only a handful of times he had been close to harboring this much anger.

 _‘I need to get out of here and breathe! His scent is suffocating.’_

Though the storm still raged, Sesshoumaru stepped out into the dark moonless night that was lit only by flashes of lightening. He gazed into the violence his soul now shared. The once tall slender figure of the regal aristocratic lord morphed into his true demon form, that of a great white dog. His shoulder height was nearly as tall as the castle walls. Clearing the wall in one bound, he headed north toward the cold mouth of the nearby river, howling and raking down trees as he streaked over the terrain. He wanted the feel of the earth tearing beneath his claws as he ran through the countryside. The quake of the ground and echoing anger overrode the clash of the storm, sending nearby villagers into a state of fright.

Sesshoumaru didn’t give a damn. Let them feel his fury.

He ran at a fierce pace until the storm was but a distant rumble and stars, brighter with the loss of the moon’s illumination, lit the sky. Exhaustion slowed him to a leisurely stroll along the river’s shore. Testing the water with a great paw, he decided to step in and immerse himself in the chilly water in order to wash away the remaining anger. A stone ledge jutting from the shore provided a resting place to dry. The great dog threw torrents of water from his fur as he exited the water and plopped down on the ledge with a loud ‘humph’. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts, and let out a sigh that sounded more like a snort.

 _‘I can’t very well kill him now that there are pups, but something has to change. Why does he do this? I have given him no reason to distrust me. Why did he not want me to see him…her? It is only reasonable that he would need to be female in human form to carry the pups.’_

He scratched his fur-covered nose with his paw and yawned. _‘Deep down, what would cause such faithlessness?’_

Sesshoumaru began at the beginning of Inuyasha’s life. His father and mother had died when he was very young, essentially abandoning him. His only living relative, Sesshoumaru, rejected him for most of his life. The dead miko didn’t help by trying to draw him in then turning against him. His only strong attachments had failed him when he needed them most.

 _‘He must not have given himself the pleasure of becoming deeply bonded to his friends, protecting himself from getting hurt again. I guess I’m another matter altogether. He has put himself in a position to be hurt and that scares him. Rejection. Abandonment. He’s still a child and I have not yet earned his trust. It will take time, perhaps a very long time. If I don’t get back to him soon, he will think I’ve abandoned him too. Ignorant hanyou,’ Sesshoumaru thought with a sigh._

~*~

Inuyasha covered her ears with her hands at the crashing noises coming from the corridor.

Kaede rose from the chaise lounge and came to sit on the edge of the bed. “Give him time, Inuyasha. He’ll calm down and then you two can talk about this,” she murmured in soothing tones.

“He saw me and now he hates me, Kaede,” mumbled Inuyasha.

“You don’t know that. He is angry, yes, but did it occur to you that it is not because you are female tonight, but because you didn’t trust him enough to accept what you have become, even though it is temporary?”

Inuyasha rubbed her temples. “I…don’t know. I really don’t.”

“Would Lord Sesshoumaru tolerate from anyone else the behavior you have exhibited since becoming pregnant?”

“No.”

“Why do you think he has given you that privilege, Inuyasha?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, come now, Inuyasha,” she scolded him. “You can do better than that.”

A light tentative knock sounded at the door.

“Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha tucked the sheet and blankets closer and simply nodded at the old woman who proceeded to open the door to allow his friends to enter. Astonishment crossed their faces as they viewed the vision before them. Inuyasha gazed back at them in dismay. Finally getting over the shock of the change in Inuyasha, they approached him…her.

“What happened, Inuyasha? We could hear Sesshoumaru rampaging through the halls?” asked Kagome as she climbed up on the bed next to him.

“He…” Inuyasha gulped, “…saw me.”

“You mean, he didn’t know?” asked Sango, surprised that the great lord could be kept in the dark about anything.

Inuyasha shook her head while staring down at the sheets.

“So, you’ve been making him sleep alone on the moonless night?” asked the monk.

Inuyasha just nodded.

“No wonder, you stupid idiot!” exclaimed the monk and held back the urge to whack Inuyasha with his shakujo.

“I’m not stupid!” Inuyasha shot back.

“Oh, I think you are,” argued Miroku.

Inuyasha glared at him, not knowing exactly how to argue the point.

“Look, Inuyasha,” Kagome spoke softly while narrowing her eyes at Miroku and taking Inuyasha’s hand in hers. “Put yourself in Sesshoumaru’s place. He just found out that you’ve been hiding something very important from him, something you should have shared. You are his mate, the one he trusts to love him more than anyone else, if anyone else. How do you think he felt about you hiding this from him?”

Kagome paused for a long moment and knew by Inuyasha’s silence that she hadn’t gotten through to him…er…her. “How would you feel if Sesshoumaru went through some kind of big change and didn’t let you know? Hid it from you,” she asked. “Tell me, Inuyasha. How would you feel?”

She paused again gazing at Inuyasha’s furrowed brow and waited. Everyone remained silent and hoped the ignorant hanyou would be enlightened.

“Betrayed,” Inuyasha sighed. “I screwed up, didn’t I, Kagome?”

“Big time, you idiot,” snorted Miroku.

“Stop calling me an idiot or I’ll seriously hurt you in the morning, Miroku!”

“Cut it out, Miroku. I’ve already explained that Inuyasha’s running on hormones right now and not thinking clearly. Give him…uh, her, a break, or I’m sure Sango will help me give you a good pounding,” Kagome threatened in defense of the female sitting beside her.

Memories of Sango’s weapon connecting with his head on the many occasions he didn’t control his roaming hands gave Miroku reason to wince and reconsider his attitude. His eyes roamed from Kagome to Sango, the demon exterminator, so small, but so very strong.

“I apologize, Inuyasha. I’ll help any way I can,” Miroku finally offered.

“The best thing you can do is get out of here. Go check on the babies,” Kagome ordered with a scowl.

Miroku gladly consented, anxious to get away from the room full of women. They didn’t realize how insulted he was by Inuyasha’s secrecy. After all, they were supposed to be friends. And to hide it from his mate? How stupid could Inuyasha get? Or, was he just that insecure?

 _‘That’s probably been a big part of his problem lately,’ thought Miroku, shedding the irritation with Inuyasha that had built up over the past few weeks. ‘Not only is he afraid of Sesshoumaru’s reaction, but he was probably feeling guilty too.’_

Miroku wandered down the hall looking for ways to help his best friend.

Inuyasha pulled her knees up and dropped her forehead onto them.

“What can I do to fix this?” she sighed.

“The very first thing you need to do is apologize to Sesshoumaru,” insisted Kagome.

“We could run some interference, Kagome,” suggested Sango.

”What do you mean, Sango?”

“Well, maybe you should give him another lesson in hormones and try to lay some of the blame on that.”

“I think Sesshoumaru is too intelligent not to know that this starts deeper than hormones. It won’t be enough.” Kagome shook her head.

Kaede interrupted. “I’m sure Sesshoumaru would understand if you simply explained it to him, Inuyasha.”

“What do you mean?” questioned Inuyasha, his expression showing no understanding whatsoever.

Kagome smacked her forehead in exasperation. “You really don’t understand, do you?”

“Understand what?”

“Gods! Why you kept this from Sesshoumaru!”

“Well, yeah! I thought he would kick me out for being a woman.”

“And, why didn’t you trust him?” Kagome raised her eyebrows.

Inuyasha frowned.

“You’ve never trusted him, have you, Inuyasha? Not just now,” Sango asked in nearly a whisper.

“No.” Raw emotion swept across Inuyasha’s face. How could he ever trust anyone completely?

“Why do you think that is?” coaxed Sango.

“You’re giving me a headache,” scowled Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. “Do you want to know why you don’t trust him?”

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment then nodded her head. Maybe if she knew, she could fix things with Sesshoumaru.

“Kikyou was the last person you loved, right?” asked Kagome.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha mumbled and stared down into the sheets. He’d been doing a lot of that.

“And, she hurt you, yes?”

Inuyasha nodded.

“You’ve had to survive alone for years without your parents, the people who meant the most to you. They're gone and you’re always afraid Sesshoumaru will disappear from your life, too.”

Inuyasha continued to stare into the sheets, tugging at a piece of lint that wasn’t there. She agreed with Kagome, nodding, not looking up, instead, taking her pain out on the nonexistent piece of lint.

“You haven’t fully accepted his love for you. You don’t believe in him and he knows it. He’s hurt. You’ve got to stop expecting the worst, Inuyasha, or you’ll never be happy and you won’t be able to make Sesshoumaru happy.”

“I don’t know how to do that, Kagome,” complained Inuyasha.

“Try your best. That’s all you can do. And, promise Sesshoumaru you’ll try, okay?”

“If he ever comes back,” muttered Inuyasha.

“Um, I think you forgot whose castle this is,” Kagome said with a grin and slapped Inuyasha on the arm.

Inuyasha gave her a half-hearted grin.

“It’s settled then. You know how Sesshoumaru hates for his emotions to get the better of him. I’m sure he’ll be back soon, Inuyasha,” Kagome reassured, patting Inuyasha’s leg. “I’m going to check on the pups and then go to bed.”

“I’m coming with you,” Inuyasha insisted, hopping from the bed and groaning as the forgotten stitches pulled at her skin.

Kaede stoked the dying embers and added a new log to the fire while the women left the room. Izayoi and Ken’Ichi were sleeping peacefully, so Kagome and Sango went on to bed, leaving Inuyasha alone with the pups. Inuyasha carefully lifted both pups into her arms and carried them to a large leather chair. They continued to sleep as she cuddled them close and caressed their cheeks, sniffed their scent, kissed their faces, and took comfort in the product of her and Sesshoumaru’s love for one another.

Once, having fallen asleep, Inuyasha, awakened by her head nodding, decided it was best to return the pups to their bassinet. She shuffled back to the royal bedchamber. The bed was just too lonely with Sesshoumaru out of the castle, gone to who knows where. She grabbed a sheet from the bed, curled up in front of the fire and watched the flames lick at the flue. Sleep evaded her as she listened for any sign of Sesshoumaru’s return.

~*~

As Sesshoumaru began to pick up speed in his jaunt back to the castle, a sharp, burning sensation shot through Sesshoumaru’s left side. He stopped and turned his head to find the source of his pain. A spear, large enough to pierce his thick hide and sink into the muscle was sticking out from his left flank. He narrowed his eyes in the direction from which the weapon had been launched only to have another spear lodge itself in the left side of his neck. A howl ripped from his chest as he turned to dispose of his attackers. Another spear struck him in the chest before he dispatched the group of men and their crude spearing machine with one swipe of his gigantic claws. A few swipes of claws from his back paw managed to dislodge the spear in his neck and side, but the spear in his chest was unreachable in his current form. However, if he changed forms, the spear would cause a mortal wound. He needed to stay in his dog demon form.

Between his previous exhaustion and his new wounds, flight was impossible. If he didn’t hurry, the sun would rise before he could make it back to the castle. He would be vulnerable come dawn. Shuffling forward along the riverbank, he had to struggle over boulders and fallen trees while constantly scanning for a secluded spot to rest in the event he didn’t make it back to Inuyasha in time.

 _‘I have to make it back!’_ he thought upon imagining his pups in Inuyasha’s arms. That vision led him on, quickening his pace until he could see the outline of his castle, his and Inuyasha’s home. He dragged his left side, driving forward with determination.

Inuyasha was first to hear the whimpering outside the castle walls. She ran to the balcony doors throwing them open. _‘Where is he?’_

More whimpers guided her line of sight to the castle wall, directly in front of her. In a panic, she raced from the room, down corridors, throwing open the entrance doors. The scraping at the castle gates caused her heart to drop into the pit of her stomach. Throwing the latch, the gate flew open, revealing a mass of white fur dripping crimson blood that had splattered everywhere and pooled on the ground beneath Inuyasha’s feet.

He was standing in his mate’s own life’s blood!

Inuyasha’s friends were startled awake by the sounds of a woman’s cries for help. The adrenaline rush immediately drew them out of their rooms. Miroku grabbed his staff, Sango her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and Kagome her bow and arrows. Together, they raced toward the sound.

A low rumble left Sesshoumaru’s chest as blood oozed from his mouth. Inuyasha, being half dog demon understood Sesshoumaru’s attempt at communication as she wound her fingers into the bloodstained fur.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I have failed you, failed our family,” coughed Sesshoumaru, remorseful that he had not better understood his mate.

“No you haven’t. You’re not going to leave me. No!” cried Inuyasha tugging at the fur. Sesshoumaru’s words frightened him. “You can’t. I won’t let you. Don’t you dare even think that way, you bastard!”

Sesshoumaru chuckled at Inuyasha’s choice of words and winced in pain. “Inuyasha?”

“Yes, Sess,” sobbed Inuyasha into the fur.

“I’ll be alright. You’re overreacting…again.”

“You’re not alright!”

“I love you, regardless,” Sesshoumaru sighed, hoping to begin bridging the rift between them. “You do know that?”

Inuyasha stared at him. “You…you don’t hate me? You don’t hate me for being like this?”

“No, Inuyasha,” murmured Sesshoumaru, still feeling the pain from Inuyasha’s distrust despite the fact that Inuyasha had every reason to trust no one.

Burying her face into Sesshoumaru’s thick fur, Inuyasha began to tremble. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I promise, I’ll try harder, okay?”

The great white dog snorted and his body seemed to sink into the earth. “I’m so tired, Inuyasha. I need someone to remove this spear.”

Inuyasha scanned the area then turned back to Sesshoumaru. “I don’t want to leave you out here all alone.”

“I’ll be fine. Go and retrieve someone.”

Inuyasha took off running and ran smack into Miroku as they met at the gate. “Miroku! Sesshoumaru needs help. He needs…” Inuyasha thought for a moment, “…very large servants, boars, something like that.”

“What’s the problem?” asked Miroku and furrowed his brow at Inuyasha’s seeming panic.

“We gotta get a spear out of Sess’s chest and we just arent’ big enough and I want to stay with him…” Inuyasha rapidly rambled.

“I’ll stay with you while Miroku…” began Kagome who had run up behind Miroku, but was cut off.

“No, Kilala can get me to his servants quicker,” interjected Sango. “Kilala!” she called to her neko. “Miroku can stand guard here.”

Kilala, the great firecat demon, swooped down from the sky and landed before Sango, instantly lying down to give Sango access to her back. Sango took off without another word. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and Miroku for direction.

“That’s one big spear you’ve got there, Sesshoumaru,” frowned Miroku.

The great beast lay silent.

“He’s not gonna die, is he?” asked Inuyasha in a hushed whisper while staring at her mate.

Sesshoumaru grunted when Inuyasha flung herself back into the thick coat of fur at Sesshoumaru’s neck. Were it Inuyasha, the wound would heal as soon as the sun’s rays spilled over the horizon. But, Sesshoumaru wasn’t a hanyou. There would be no change come morning. He was in his true form and Inuyasha had no idea how he would heal such a serious injury.

“You better not leave me. Don’t you leave me, Sess. I…love you too much,” a very frightened hanyou mumbled into the long, silvery, white fur of his mate.

Inuyasha always found it difficult to say those three very important words and Sesshoumaru rarely heard them, even when they made love. He always found himself having to coax Inuyasha to express feelings other than irritation. It could be exasperating at times. Sesshoumaru realized how much it took for Inuyasha to overcome his insecurities, his lack of willingness to make himself vulnerable. Those words did more to soothe and begin the healing process than any medical ministrations ever could, even as darkness began to overcome Sesshoumaru’s consciousness. He slid into it the painless darkness with calm warmth in his heart.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 **Disclaimer**

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXdroid._

 

~*~


	8. Patching the Tapestry

~*~

 

 

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 ** _Patching the Tapestry_**

 

“I’m so sorry, Sess. Please don’t go,” murmured Inuyasha into the white fur at Sesshoumaru’s neck.

“You must move now, Inuyasha,” came an unfamiliar voice.

“You could at least make it sound like more of a request, asshole. He is my mate, after all,” she muttered under her breath at the head servant that was coordinating treatment of the great white dog. Nevertheless, Inuyasha moved around to the other side of Sesshoumaru’s head, leaned into him, and scratched behind his ear. After having watched the spear rip through Sesshoumaru’s flesh as it had been pulled from his body, Inuyasha was even more distraught than when he’d first seen his brother outside the gates. Now they were attempting to figure out how to treat the wound while Sesshoumaru was still in his true form, not that Sesshoumaru was cooperating.

“Oh my gosh! I have an idea,” exclaimed Kagome, her eyes growing wide. “There are people called veterinarians in my time. Once our cat had a hole in its skin and they just gave us some powder to put on it instead of stitching him up! Since we can’t very well stitch Sesshoumaru, I could go get some! Sango, can I borrow Kilala?”

Kagome clasped her hands to her mouth staring at Sesshoumaru.

“I don’t think he heard you,” whispered Sango.

That is the last thing they needed, Sesshoumaru learning that she wasn’t even from his century. His country, yes. His century, not by a long shot. Her home was on the other side of the bone eaters well, her portal to our present, five hundred years into his future. He had given her odd looks at times, but never questioned her strange attire or gadgets. Perhaps he assumed, as most others did, that she was simply from another country. Yet another secret that Inuyasha needed to reveal to his mate.

“Kilala, take Kagome to the well. Fly as fast as you can,” instructed Sango.

Kilala, sensing the urgency of the situation, flew with breakneck speed, the fiery flames emanating from her paws roaring to bonfire proportions. Kagome jumped from her back straight into the well without first stopping to land.

 _‘I don’t care if Inuyasha chose someone else to be his mate. I still love him and his heart is breaking. I’ll never abandon him! It would break my own heart to see him crushed,’_ thought Kagome as she floated through the well, finally allowing herself to shed tears for his predicament. Wiping away the trail of salty water, she proclaimed aloud, “I have to be strong, for Inuyasha’s sake!”

It took several trips to individual veterinarians to collect, without suspicion, as much of the powder as she thought was needed. She wasted no time getting back to Kilala. By the time she returned, the servants were close to having Sesshoumaru’s fur completely washed of the blood and the wounds cleansed.

Inuyasha had not moved; her ebony hair tangled with Sesshoumaru’s as her mind wandered over the past few weeks with her mate.

 _‘All this time, he was so worried about me. I never stopped to think about what all this has been like for him. He has lived alone, too. Yet, he never complained, never said word, and never made excuses for himself. He’s not as lucky as I am. I have friends. What about Sesshoumaru? All he’s ever had is his servants, and recently, a little human girl. He hates humans. Perhaps he has allowed her to cling to him because he has been so lonely all this time. I’ve acted like a spoiled brat just as he says. Yet, he loves me and through that cold façade, he has managed to try to convince me of it. How hard that must be for him. I’ve only repaid him with insults. I have to make it up to him. Words won’t be enough, but it’s a place to start.’_

“I love you, Sesshoumaru, as I’ve loved no one else,” murmured Inuyasha into her lover’s ear while rubbing her face into the soft silky fur. “Do you hear? I… I…Love…You.” As always, the words seemed so foreign, as though someone else were speaking. Inuyasha meant them all the same.

She twined her fingers into the fur and felt sparks of excitement race throughout her body when her lover shifted against her. She pressed her body flush against Sesshoumaru and smiled.

“You did hear me, didn’t you? I meant every word, my mate,” she cooed, putting special emphasis on the word ‘mate’.

 _‘The last time he spoke to me like this was the morning after our first night together,’_ thought Sesshoumaru to himself as the darkness wavered.

“When the sun rises, I’ll be as I was before. But, I will never hide anything from you again. I promise,” said Inuyasha, her voice muffled against Sesshoumaru.

Aching with need, a need that had grown from the rejection of any intimacy since his father’s demise, Sesshoumaru lay silent hoping to hear more.

“How can I…prove that to you? How can I show you just how much I love you?” asked Inuyasha, more of herself than of Sesshoumaru and not knowing whether Sesshoumaru heard.

Inuyasha was the only one to understand the bleating coming from the great dog’s chest.

“Just say it, Inuyasha, as often as you can,” replied Sesshoumaru as he cracked an eyelid.

“Oh gods, Sesshoumaru! I was scared to death. Don’t ever do that to me again, you son…” Inuyasha quickly corrected herself, softening her tone, “mate.”

“Very well done, Inuyasha. That is an excellent beginning,” commented Sesshoumaru, having noticed the about-face Inuyasha had made.

“Inuyasha?” called Kagome.

She turned to see Kagome coming toward her, holding a whining Izayoi, and Sango holding a squalling Ken’Ichi.

“They wouldn’t be pacified, no matter what Kaede did. I think they want you and Sesshoumaru,” said Kagome, reaching Izayoi out toward her.

As soon as the pups were in Inuyasha’s arms, she breathed her scent across their faces and held them in front of Sesshoumaru’s nose so he could do the same. They immediately quieted and soon went back into a peaceful slumber.

“That is so amazing,” whispered Sango to Kagome.

“Well, I don’t know. I would know my mother’s scent anywhere and my little brother’s room definitely has its own smell.” Kagome wrinkled her nose at the remembrance of smelly socks. Her gaze seemed to travel a far distance as she reminisced. “I can always remember what my mom smells like, what her hair smells like.” A smile crept across her face as ghosts of sensation poured from her memories.

Miroku had stood aside, quietly keeping an eye on Inuyasha. ‘He’ was a hormone filled ‘she’ and Miroku knew that could mean trouble. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs once Sesshoumaru came to. He could relax. Or, so he thought.

“Quick, take them inside. Hurry, get them away from here,” commanded Inuyasha as he handed the pups back to the women.

“Sesshoumaru! Get your ass back here,” hissed Inuyasha after some distance had been put between him and the pups.

He pushed at the, once again, large unconscious head. Claws extended as the sun rose over the horizon.

“Wake up, damn you!”

With renewed strength, the now very strong hanyou, rocked Sesshoumaru’s head.

“Don’t do this to me again, you prick!” he yelled beating on his mate’s head.

“Inuyasha, stop it!” demanded Miroku. “Now!”

“Shut the fuck up, Miroku! I won’t let him go. He’s mine and he’s not going to leave me.”

“He’s not going anywhere, you idiot,” taunted Miroku in an attempt to draw Inuyasha’s attention away from Sesshoumaru. He hadn’t forgotten Inuyasha’s dislike of the word ‘idiot’.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” hissed Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes before charging Miroku.

Inuyasha never saw the monk move. Miroku had simply vanished.

“He’s just lost a lot of blood. He’s not going anywhere! Now, settle down.”

“How do you know?!” yelled Inuyasha, turning and lunging at Miroku.

 _‘He’s got to take it out on someone. I hope I’m up to the task,’_ thought Miroku as he dodged the distressed hanyou.

As Inuyasha streaked toward him again, Miroku held his staff firmly across his chest with both hands.

 _‘Okay. This is it,’_ Miroku thought with determination while gripping the staff with all his strength.

When he pushed the staff upward toward Inuyasha at the very last moment, it caught Inuyasha by surprise and she fell back, stunned, clipped just under her chin. Miroku took the opportunity to jump on top of Inuyasha, straddling her.

“I told you, Sesshoumaru is alright. Get it through that thick skull of yours.”

Miroku’s soothing, deep voice seemed to hum. On some days, Inuyasha could swear that the guy was practiced in the art of hypnotism.

“You don’t know that, Miroku,” groaned Inuyasha.

“How can you say that after all the times I watched you two try to kill each other before you became mates? Think about it for just one minute,” said Miroku, trying to talk some sense into the distraught hanyou.

“But, look at him, Miroku. I’ve never seen him like this,” whined Inuyasha as he allowed his concern to lay plainly on his face.

“Would you trust me just this once. He needs time. That’s all.”

“Get off me. I want to be with him.”

“Not unless you stop hitting him.”

“Fine, but you couldn’t stop me if I wanted to.”

“Maybe so, but I would rather you fight me than hurt Sesshoumaru,” said Miroku with uncommon seriousness.

Inuyasha stared at his friend in wonder. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you are my friend and you love Sesshoumaru very much. I know you don’t want to hurt him,” frowned Miroku at his friend. “You’re just upset right now.”

“You think?! Now get off me before I make you regret it, Miroku!”

A shadow crept over the two and a growl was heard from overhead.

“Shit!” gasped Miroku, crawling from Inuyasha.

“It’s not what it looks like, Sesshoumaru. I swear,” stammered Miroku.

Sesshoumaru growled again.

“He wants to know just what you thought it looked like,” smirked Inuyasha as he pulled himself from the ground.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” protested Miroku with widening eyes, his palms out in a gesture of innocence.

Sesshoumaru’s legs buckled and he lay his head back down on the ground, closing his eyes. Inuyasha ran up to him.

“What do you need, Sesshoumaru? What can I get you?”

“Strike me again and I will eat you. I don’t need the monk’s help to defend myself, Inuyasha,” snarled Sesshoumaru.

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Inuyasha huffed.

“Only if your intent was to disturb my rest. Go inside and tend to the pups. I have plenty of guards.”

“Keh! I should trust them to take care of you?!” scoffed the distrustful hanyou.

“I have trusted them for centuries, Inuyasha. Now go,” murmured Sesshoumaru then licked Inuyasha with a slick tongue.

Inuyasha’s over-protectiveness was comforting, but his behavior annoying.

“Sesshoumaru! You slobbered all over me! Disgusting!” stamped Inuyasha. “Now I need to bathe and change clothes!”

“Go, now or I shall bathe you myself,” warned Sesshoumaru then backed up his threat by licking Inuyasha again.

“Damn you, Sess!” he exclaimed.

Miroku slapped his hand over his mouth and grabbed his belly, trying not to bust out laughing.

Inuyasha stomped off, glaring at Miroku’s obvious amusement. “Damn dog,” Inuyasha muttered under his breath. “Better not die on me.”

Sesshoumaru pretended not to hear Inuyasha’s complaint and relaxed into the ground. _‘I wonder when those damn mood swings will wear off…Overly dramatic little bitch,’_ he thought with a sigh. That thought didn’t stop the slight lift to his doggy lips when he thought of Inuyasha’s words. ‘He actually said it, quite a bit.’ Warmth spread through his body and swelled his chest. _‘I think he truly does love me. Maybe…things will be alright now.’_

And they were, for awhile at least.

 

~*~

“You ask,” growled Ken’Ichi

“Don’t be a coward. You ask,” quipped Izayoi.

“I am not a coward. He always gives you what you want!” spat Ken’Ichi.

“Only because you won’t ask, coward,” taunted Izayoi.

Ken’Ichi scowled and attempted to tackle her. With graceful ease, Izayoi sidestepped, allowing him to fall into the dirt.

“You might be taller than me, but I’m stronger than you,” hissed Ken’Ichi.

“Maybe,” Izayoi said with the same arrogance as her father.

“They’re at it again, Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha growled.

“Let them fight it out. It is good practice,” replied Sesshoumaru from where he relaxed against the trunk of the solitary tree in the midst of a quiet meadow.

“Practice for what? You think I’m going to let them join your army?”

“They simply need to learn to defend themselves. A few scrapes and bruises will do no permanent damage,” sighed Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha scowled at him and rose to interfere with the siblings when his view was suddenly blocked.

“Sesshoumaru, get out of my way,” scowled Inuyasha.

All receded from Inuyasha’s mind as Sesshoumaru grabbed him in a crushing embrace and raped his lips. Pulling away, Sesshoumaru’s gaze roamed the beautiful features of his mate.

“Let’s go home,” murmured Sesshoumaru into Inuyasha’s ear, tenderly running his tongue up the inner flap.

Inuyasha could only nod, breathless.

“I think now might be a good time to ask,” whispered Ken’Ichi upon seeing the couple strolling toward them, hand in hand.

“I don’t think so, brother,” responded Izayoi, furrowing her brow as a light breeze wafted the scents of the couple their way.

“Now who’s being a coward, huh?” sneered Ken’Ichi before taking off toward the couple.

Izayoi casually followed, strolling at a relaxed pace toward her parents.

Ken’Ichi cleared his throat.

‘I’m not a coward,’ he tried to reassure himself despite the knot in the pit of his stomach.

“Would you give us a ride? Please?” Ken’Ichi hesitantly asked Sesshoumaru while pulling at his sleeve.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Inuyasha.

“Only if I get to ride with you.” Inuyasha gave his mate a knowing gaze.

It was one of their favorite treats, for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, that is. Thick rolling muscles, rocking the hanyou as he rode atop his mate’s back provided relaxation and more, much more. He loved burying his face in Sesshoumaru’s fur, loved the strolls that often turned into quiet sessions of lovemaking far from the responsibilities of the castle.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed giving his mate such pleasure and the weight of Inuyasha seemed to give him a sense of security. Not that he worried about his safety, but sometimes Inuyasha’s mind would travel where he could not. The ride always brought him back, back home from where ever it was that had captured his spirit. Inuyasha would say the same thing of Sesshoumaru.

Of course, the pups would whoop and yelp when they were given the privilege because, when it suited him, Sesshoumaru was only happy to romp about for them. Sometimes screaming would ensue and Inuyasha would go on a tirade about being careful with them, although they had never once fallen from his back.

Today, Sesshoumaru was looking forward to being alone with his mate, his lover, and the pups were a bit disappointed at the short ride. The couple didn’t seem to notice, their hearts set on enjoying each other’s embrace.

“Where do you think they go?” asked Ken’Ichi as the two youngsters watched their parents leave.

“I don’t think it’s any of our business,” replied Izayoi, having more insight than her brother.

“One day, I’m going to find out!”

“You’ll be sorry.”

“Feh! You’re such a stick in the mud.”

Izayoi narrowed her eyes daring him to say another word.

“Ken’Ichi, I’m warning you,” threatened Izayoi.

“Whatcha ya gonna do about it, sissy girl!”

With that, the battle was on.

~*~*~*~*~*

 **Disclaimer**

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

 

~*~


	9. Game of Despise

~*~

 

 **Chapter Nine**

 ** _Game of Despise_**

 

 

"Inuyasha?” asked the great dog demon somewhat hesitantly.

“Mm?” His mate’s muffled reply came from the face buried in the thick white fur.

“Why did you stay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you let me take you, make you my mate?”

This question had always been tugging at the back of Sesshoumaru’s mind, but he let it be because he did not want to cause a rift between him and his mate. Inuyasha could not stalk off so easily now. He had pups to consider.

 _‘Why is he asking this now? And, everything was going so nicely today,’_ thought Inuyasha. He sighed as he slid from Sesshoumaru’s back and headed into the forest, to the place they had claimed as their own.

“Inuyasha,” called Sesshoumaru.

He turned and gazed at the Lord of the Western Lands, the aristocratic assassin, his brother, lover, and mate. Sesshoumaru strolled toward Inuyasha, the same familiar stoic expression on his face.

“Sess, do we have to talk about this now?” Inuyasha furrowed his brow. _‘I don’t want to talk about it…ever!’_

“Why do you insist on calling me ‘Sess’ when you are well aware that I prefer ‘Sesshoumaru’? It is barely less than an insult. I have told you this before.”

Thankfully, Inuyasha was distracted from his thoughts.

“Yeah, and you’re an arrogant bastard too,” scoffed Inuyasha, already irritated at having lost a perfect day to the not so perfect past.

“That did not answer my question, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru coldly stated.

If they were going to fight, they might as well air everything and Sesshoumaru had expected Inuyasha would never want to talk about their first night together.

“You can be so stupid, Sesshoumaru. When I say it…it’s like…” Inuyasha searched for an analogy that Sesshoumaru would understand. “I’m trying to touch you, kiss you, something like that. I don’t do it to piss you off. I do it because ‘Sesshoumaru’ is something everyone uses to get your attention, but I am the only one that can call you ‘Sess’ because…I love you and you are mine. No one else can touch you there.” Inuyasha frowned and stared hard at his mate, willing the stubborn youkai to understand.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward to loom over Inuyasha. “Yet, you called me ‘Sess’ before we mated, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru pointed out, warning Inuyasha not to prove himself a liar.

Inuyasha hadn’t taken that into consideration before making his choice of analogies and it forced him to think. He had addressed his brother with familiarity earlier, and that, with no second thought.

“Damn it! You’ve got to make everything so fucking hard, Sess,” complained Inuyasha and rubbed his right temple as he felt a severe headache coming on.

“You are my brother, right?” Inuyasha tried to reason with Sesshoumaru.

“And?”

“So I should have been allowed to call you whatever I wanted! I called you what I would have before we fought each other. I guess I liked it, okay?!”

“Why?”

“Damn it, Sess! You’re really starting to piss me off and you sound like a two year old with all these questions.”

“I merely wish to understand why you constantly test my patience and yet, choose to remain by my side.”

Sesshoumaru did not realize, and would not admit to it if he did, that he simply needed Inuyasha and wanted assurance that his temperamental mate would never leave, a weakness he refused to acknowledge. Besides, the great lord would kill Inuyasha rather than allow anyone else to possess him. Hence, Sesshoumaru would rather make certain that Inuyasha remained in his possession than face the possibility of killing his mate, which meant that he either had to change Inuyasha’s behavior or learn to live with it, and in order to do that, he needed to understand his mate.

“I don’t try to ‘test your patience’. Look, just because you wanted to kill me didn’t mean I wouldn’t have really liked having an older brother to be friends with. Your hatred hurt, so I was only happy to fight you. It made it easier to take. I never really did hate you, Sess. I hated how you kept us apart. I needed you…so much, you bastard. I still do,” muttered Inuyasha then turned his pained visage from his lover.

“Inuyasha,” whispered Sesshoumaru as he reached out to comfort his mate.

“Don’t touch me, Sesshoumaru,” warned Inuyasha and stepped back. He was pissed, hurt, and just wanted to be left alone.

 _‘How he chooses to speak my name…He is separating himself. Now I understand.’_

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand, confused about what else to do. T hey stood in silence, Inuyasha’s head lowered, untamed hair covering his face, while a gentle breeze tried its best to wash away the pain.

Sesshoumaru placed a crooked finger beneath the curve of his lower lip and lost himself in thought. _‘Is this why he stayed? To keep his brother? Has Inuyasha simply accepted being my mate as a replacement for being my brother, and if so, does he despise me for it? That would explain why he is so easily irritated. Not good,’_ frowned Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru decided to hazard another question. This must be resolved. “Do you despise being my mate, Inuyasha?” asked Sesshoumaru gazing down at the top of Inuyasha’s head.

Blood flowed from the palms of Inuyasha’s hands as his claws dug deep gashes. Before Sesshoumaru knew what hit him, he was on his back with Inuyasha firmly straddling him.

“Leave me the fuck alone,” hissed Inuyasha, his glare searing Sesshoumaru’s eyes, then, he was gone.

Sesshoumaru sat up with his brow furrowed. He wiped his face and drew back his hand to look at it. He sniffed. Salt. Inuyasha had been crying. Blood stained the shoulder of his garments.

“Inuyasha,” he sighed rubbing his forehead.

Inuyahsa ran, dodging trees, leaping over boulders and brush, as though the hounds of hell were chasing him. High above, his mate followed and kept a safe distance while watching over him.

 _‘Despise being his mate?! What the hell is his problem? I don’t have to be anybody’s mate, least of all his. That bastard. And what is this question about why I stayed? After all this time, he doesn’t know?’_

Inuyasha ran out of thoughts as he tried outrunning the ache in his heart. Gradually slowing his pace, he looked for a place to rest to be alone.

 _‘Perfect!’_ he thought when he saw a dark hole in the side of a rock face.

He sniffed the entrance to the cave and finding no sign of occupation, inched his way into the dark, and felt along the walls as he moved forward. Sesshoumaru watched from above then found a nearby boulder from which to guard over his mate.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the cool rock wall.

 _‘What does he want from me? Haven’t I already given him everything?’_ Inuyasha questioned clasping his knees to his chest and dropping his head. _‘Did I do something, say something wrong?’_

There was no one there to answer him. He sat in the darkness with only the beating of his heart to fill the silence.

 _‘Despise.’_

The word echoed through his mind. A gentle breeze wafted through the entrance of the cave, bringing with it the scent of the one person he least wanted to see.

“Damn it all to hell!” growled Inuyasha. _‘I haven’t had enough time to figure out what’s going on and the stupid bastard won’t leave me the hell alone! Despise!’_ Inuyasha humphed. _‘I’ll show you despise!’_ he thought leaping to his feet, angered at his mate’s overly possessive nature.

More out of the comfort of habit than the need for safety, Inuyasha always kept Tetsusaiga at his side. He wasn’t about to give up the protection of his flaming red fire rat robe either. Only inside the castle, in the intimate presence of his mate, would he change to clothing more suitable to Sesshoumaru’s aristocratic sensibilities.

Sesshoumaru sat on his boulder, the late afternoon breeze becoming stronger and whipping his long hair about his lithe figure. He stared at the mouth of the cave. One knee lazily propped the wrist of his long clawed hand. The other leg, barely bent, relaxed down the front of the boulder. His other arm lay in his lap with nothing else better to do. Though the wind brought movement to his hair and clothing, he sat still as the boulder, seemly a part of it. His eyes narrowed as a familiar light emanated from within the cave. _‘Tetsusaiga.’_ How many times had he battled that sword? Then it occurred to him.

 _‘My mate is in danger!’_

In one fluid motion, Sesshoumaru was on the ground, running for the cave, only to be met at the entrance by Tetsusaiga’s blade ripping through his armor. He immediately retreated as pieces of his armor fell to the ground. The past came to haunt him in the glare of his mate’s eyes when he looked to Inuyasha for an explanation.

“Is this a day to play, Inuyasha?” growled Sesshoumaru as he unsheathed Tokijin; the evil sword that was always screaming for Inuyasha’s blood.

“I told you to leave me alone, Sesshoumaru,” hissed Inuyasha as he held Tetsusaiga in both hands, ready for the next swing.

“I do not do as I am told. In fact, no one is allowed to give me orders, including you, my mate,” condescended the stone cold Sesshoumaru through clenched teeth, returning Inuyasha’s glare.

“You’ll do it this time!” growled Inuyasha and rushed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the blade. “I take orders from no one, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru flatly stated.

Inuyasha didn’t even see him move. He only felt the searing slash of Tokijin across his left arm. Whirling around to face his opponent, he felt another cut slice across his right arm.

“Damn it! How am I supposed to fight you when you keep doing that?!”

Inuyasha turned his head back to see Sesshoumaru calmly standing a few feet away. Carefully, slowly, so as not to set Sesshoumaru in motion, Inuyasha turned to face him. If Sesshoumaru’s countenance had ever seemed expressionless before, it was lifeless now. Dead eyes stared back at Inuyasha. There wasn’t even the forced coldness anymore. No one was home behind those smoky, amber eyes.

 _‘I think I really did it this time, whatever ‘it’ is. I might have to kill him,’_ thought Inuyasha as goose bumps traveled across the flesh that was frozen under Sesshoumaru’s gaze.

Sesshoumaru felt it creeping up his sword arm and into his mind. No matter how hard he fought, the sword made its voice heard.

 _‘Kill him, give me his blood.’_

 _‘No, he is my mate,’_ argued Sesshoumaru, battling the sword’s one reason for existence.

 _‘But, he_ despises _you. He_ despises _the Lord of the Western Lands. Give me his blood,’_ Tokijin hissed, appealing to Sesshoumaru’s arrogance and doubt.

 _‘He never said he despised me,’_ struggled Sesshoumaru, knowing in his heart that Inuyasha had not yet denied it.

 _‘He’s afraid to say it, but he does! You know it. Give me his blood,’_ whispered the sword. _‘Kill him. Give me his blood. He is not worthy of you. HE HATES YOU!’_

Unable to continue fighting his doubts and Tokijin, Sesshoumaru raced toward Inuyasha, his sword held high as the battle continued to war within him.

 _‘Yes! He despises you. Kill him!’_ sang Tokijin as its power flared to life. _‘Blood! I want his blood!’_

Thunder roared when the two swords clashed. Inuyasha held his ground as their swords grated against one another. Something was wrong with Sesshoumaru. There were only glimpses of his soul in those dead eyes. This was not his brother.

Inuyasha gave a great shove, throwing Sesshoumaru several yards.

“He does not despise me,” hissed Sesshoumaru through clenched teeth, though the seed of doubt still remained.

“Sess?” Inuyasha hesitantly whispered as he approached.

Wincing in pain, Sesshoumaru raised himself to sit. He lifted Tokijin and stared at the blade glowing green.

“I should have destroyed you,” stated Sesshoumaru while studying the sword.

“Sesshoumaru?” Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to the ready and risked a close proximity to who ever he was fighting.

 _‘You knew you would kill him one day. Isn’t that why you didn’t destroy me? You need me. Give me his blood!’_

“Quiet!” Sesshoumaru commanded the blade.

“Fluffy!” yelled Inuyasha, hoping the term would reach through that cold beast to bring out his lover, his mate. Fear gripped him when he realized that he might have to do some serious damage to his mate.

 _‘Kill him!’_ screamed Tokijin. Sesshoumaru’s head whipped up to see his mate standing over him, Tetsusaiga held high. Reflexes. That’s all it was. Instinct. Tokijin’s blade whipped across Inuyasha’s abdomen.

Fortunately, Inuyasha had been paying attention and made his leaping retreat. The gash wasn’t much more than skin deep. Well, a little more. The hanyou took it in his usual battle stride.

“Sesshoumaru! Snap out of it,” called Inuyasha to the now growling, red-eyed demon.

 _‘Kill him,’_ Tokijin hissed and sent visions of a dead, hacked-to-bits Inuyasha into Sesshoumaru’s mind.

“No,” Sesshoumaru groaned and fell to his knees at the ache in his heart caused by the images shooting through his mind.

 _‘He will only leave you. He hates you.’_

“No. Stop,” he shook his head and dropped his chin to his chest.

 _‘Kill him, now! I demand his blood as recompense for my own!’_ Tokijin’s blade wailed, resonating throughout Sesshoumaru’s body and mind.

“You won’t have him!” yelled Sesshoumaru and raised the sword. Reversing the blade’s direction, he thrust with determined finality.

“Sess!” gasped Inuyasha and ran to his mate.

Sesshoumaru took advantage of the sword’s state of shock. Withdrawing it from his body, he grabbed a large stone and beat the blade into the ground until it shattered. Inuyasha dropped to his knees and grabbed Sesshoumaru’s arm when his mate continued to pound at the fragments of Tokijin.

“Sess…Sess. You can stop now. Sess, it’s destroyed,” murmured Inuyasha against Sesshoumaru’s ear. He tried to pry the stone from Sesshoumaru’s grip.

Sesshoumaru froze and settled the stone to the ground. Keeping his head bowed, he asked Inuyasha, “Do you despise me, Inuyasha?”

Sesshoumaru stared at the blood-soaked ground, waiting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 **Disclaimer**

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Truth's Freedom

~*~

 

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _Truth’s Freedom_**

 

Hasn’t it been this way since time began? We fight the minor skirmishes to keep the major wars at bay? It is safer, but which costs us more?

Inuyasha barely heard Sesshoumaru’s question as he ever so carefully tugged the long strands of silvery hair, now soaked with blood, from the wound in his lover’s back.

“Sess…” he whispered. His brow creased at the pain he knew his mate must be enduring; and that without complaint.

“Why do you ask me such a thing?” muttered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was trembling from the loss of blood and the weakness from his internal war with Tokijin.

“You…said…I took you…when you were weak,” gasped Sesshoumaru then collapsed to the bloody ground.

“Sessy!” cried Inuyasha then reached out and embraced Sesshoumaru from behind.

Embarrassed at the shouted nickname, Inuyasha felt like a small child again, the child who had lost his parents and had been shunned by his only brother. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn’t die were this wound inflicted by an ordinary sword, but Tokijin was different. It was made from the fang of one of Naraku’s incarnations, a vile beast that Inuyasha had slain. Its evil had taken over its maker and only Sesshoumaru had the ability to wield it unaffected. That’s what everyone thought anyway. Also, this was not the only wound, and Inuyasha knew it.

“Why did you do this?!”

“To…save you. Pain separated me from..ung…Tokijin” rasped Sesshoumaru. “Answer me…mate.”

“I love you. Why can’t you just be happy with that?”

“Some…emotions can become stronger than others, Inuyasha,” he groaned as his shoulders were tugged into Inuyasha’s lap. “You’ve seen that. Why did you stay?”

Inuyasha rubbed his temple. He didn’t want to do this, to hurt his mate, but he could see that there would be no getting out of it. Sighing, he tenderly combed the silver strands from Sesshoumaru’s face and kissed the pale cheek of his mate.

“At first…I was confused. I am always weak when I become human and it doesn’t happen all at once. I was already losing my demon blood by the time you found me. It doesn’t just affect my body, but everything else too. All those human emotions started running through me and I didn’t know how to handle it. But, what made that day worse was that I realized I had to make a decision that I didn’t want to make. Someone was going to get hurt and it pissed me off and broke my heart at the same time. I didn’t want to face it, Sess…” Inuyasha trailed off.

Sesshoumaru looked up to find Inuyasha gazing into nothingness, his face slack with sadness.

“I didn’t understand all this. It’s taken a long time to figure it out. You know what an idiot I am, Sess.” He turned a self-deprecating gaze to Sesshoumaru.

Gentleness was not Inuyasha’s forte, but he was trying his best. No more wars, not today. Sesshoumaru was too weak to do much but give Inuyasha a half-hearted smile. Inuyasha turned his face forward again as his fingers continued to play in Sesshoumaru’s hair.

“With all the shit that happened just as I was turning human, I just gave up, Sess, and you were there.” Inuyasha sighed. “I used you, Sess. I was running away and you were there. You were a bastard, but at least you were honest about it. I couldn’t even be honest with myself. I used the one person whose acceptance I craved and was least likely to get. When I figured it out, I hated myself. Don’t get me wrong. I hated you too. I did feel that you had taken advantage of me. I’m sorry, Sess,” whispered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Even through the physical pain, Sesshoumaru was still covering. His expression was as blank as ever.

Inuyasha smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well, I still think I can beat the shit out of you, but I didn’t want your death to be the cost of my freedom. Besides, I couldn’t afford to hurt the one person whose efforts to love me seemed genuine. If it were real, then you had tried to, not only give me a brother, but a lover and mate a well, a virtual banquet.”

Sesshoumaru winced. _‘…’my freedom’…as though he were a prisoner.’_

“That’s not all. I…Even though I believed you took advantage, being with you felt right. When we touched…” Inuyasha traced his finger along Sesshoumaru’s ear. “When we kissed…” He leaned down and feathered parted lips across Sesshoumaru’s cheek. “When we embraced and made love...everything was right. I was complete. There were moments when trust didn’t matter. During those times, I was free to love you and to believe that you loved me. I think that’s more the reason why I didn’t want to leave you, Sess…for those times. Those moments were the happiest in my life and didn’t want to give them up. So, you see, I used you.”

Though he quivered beneath Inuyasha’s touch, Sesshoumaru’s face remained turned away, his stare still blank.

“It’s not like that anymore, Sess,” Inuyasha whispered and leaned down to press his cheek against Sesshoumaru’s. "It may not be saying much, but I trust you more than I trust myself. I know I’m a prick, but…” Inuyasha slid his hand under Sesshoumaru’s face turning it to face him. “I love you, Sess,” he whispered against his mate’s lips, caressing Sesshoumaru’s soul with his golden orbs. “I don’t despise you or hate you. It was so hard getting to this place, so please; don’t ever ask me that again.”

With their lips barely touching, he stared intently into Sesshoumaru’s eyes, willing his brother to understand. “Do you believe me? That I love you and want to be with you?” asked Inuyasha, searching the golden eyes, a mirror of his own. Despite the lack of expression, Inuyasha had seen the hurt in his mate’s eyes and hoped that he had calmed Sesshoumaru’s fears.

Even though, deep down, he knew it was true that Inuyasha had truly despised him early on, it cut to the bone to hear the actual words. Though Inuyasha had tactfully avoided using that word, there was little difference. The fact that Inuyasha loved him would never heal that wound. Only time could do that. Nevertheless, hearing that Inuyasha now believed in their love for one another, soothed his soul. Inuyasha did not intend to leave him to live the lonely life he believed he had left behind those many years ago. Despite the knowledge of Inuyasha’s previous feelings, his admission filled Sesshoumaru with relief.

Finally, freedom from the darkness of constant doubts. Sesshoumaru had gotten what had he wanted, what he had so desperately needed, and a little lightening of the mood was in order. He closed his eyes, taking Inuyasha’s bottom lip between his own and tugged. Their lips caressed one another with gentle tenderness, the gorge between them bridged. No more walls. No more pitfalls.

Their lips smiled against each other. Sesshoumaru slid his right arm up along Inuyasha’s back and through that long white mane until it rested behind Inuyasha’s head. His left hand skimmed up Inuyasha’s right arm. Inuyasha gasped, trembling. Wet, sticky blood coated Sesshoumaru’s palm.

From their many fights, Inuyasha knew that, sometimes, physical pain could dull a heart’s anguish. He reached across, placing his hand above Sesshoumaru’s, and pressed hard, squeezing the wound as he buried himself in the Sesshoumaru’s lips. Sesshoumaru understood as Inuyasha groaned. He squeezed and kneaded the wound harder sliding his tongue into Inuyasha’s mouth, sucking hard at the lips, cutting with his fangs. Blood weeping from the wound carried with it the anguish that Inuyasha desperately needed cleansing from his journey into the past. Feverishly, he searched out Sesshoumaru’s right hand and placed it on the gash in his left arm. Small whimpers of pain and pleasure moaned into Sesshoumaru’s mouth while he manipulated the wounds on Inuyasha’s arms. The upper sleeves of the fire rat robe lay heavy in blood, the same blood dripping over the hands now moving to untie his sash.

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru’s lead. With great care, he untied Sesshoumaru’s obi and parted the blood-soaked kimono. Tearing his lips from Sesshoumaru, he opened he raised heavy eyelids.

Inuyasha licked his mate’s lips, sharing jagged breaths before allowing his eyes to search across the plane of Sesshoumaru’s chest then down to his wounded abdomen. Inuyasha grimaced. Were it not for the fact that Sesshoumaru’s blood was untainted, full-demon, his body would have given the ground every last drop by now. As it was, Sesshoumaru’s body was already healing. The wound was still open and wet, but not actively bleeding. Inuyasha slid off his kimono, using the dry areas to clean Sesshoumaru’s abdomen. Sesshoumaru watched with interest occasionally jerking at an unexpected sear of pain and, Inuyasha cringed every time.

“I’m sorry, Sess. I’m trying to be careful,” murmured Inuyasha and avoided looking into his mate’s pained expression.

 _‘He doesn’t know,’_ thought Sesshoumaru to himself.

“Remove your shirt,” Sesshoumaru insisted.

Inuyasha did as requested, expecting that Sesshoumaru simply wanted to inspect his wounds. Sesshoumaru frowned and reached out to touch Inuyasha’s abdomen. In his struggle with Tokijin, Sesshoumaru had not realized that he had inflicted this wound and Inuyasha had not shown any recognition of it. His hand drifted to Inuyasha’s right arm as he reached out with his other hand. Carefully tugging on Inuyasha’s arm, he brought the wound to his lips and stared intently into Inuyasha’s eyes. While he had Inuyasha distracted, he began tenderly licking the blood from the edges of the cut.

“Sess? Marking is one thing. This is a bit much.” Inuyasha frowned in bewilderment.

Sesshoumaru gave him a hard stare before closing his eyes and inching his tongue into the bottom end of the wound.

“Sess!” gasped Inuyasha, tensing his stinging arm and trying to pull away.

Sesshoumaru’s hold on Inuyasha’s arm turned into an iron grip as his tongue trailed up through the length of the gash. Liquid heat seared the open flesh.

“What the hell are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Stop it!” exclaimed Inuyasha as he attempted to free his arm.

Sesshoumaru growled and glared up at Inuyasha. Again, he started at the bottom end of the open cut, dipped his tongue in, and lathed it with his juices. This time, the burn was hot, but not searing. The next was a pleasant warmth that turned erotic, sending sparks through Inuyasha’s abdomen, straight down to his groin. Inuyasha watched as the wound slowly closed under Sesshoumaru’s gentle lathing. By the time he was finished, the skin was whole, perfect.

“I don’t understand,” muttered Inuyasha while examining his arm.

“An experiment, Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru gestured by passing his hand over his own wound.

“But…I’m not full demon.”

“As I said, an experiment, Inuyasha.” Sesshoumaru gazed intently at his mate.

Inuyasha curled his upper lip in disgust, his stomach protesting. This wound wasn’t a simple gash. Sesshoumaru had run Tokijin clean through his body.

“For me, my mate,” whispered Sesshoumaru and lightly touched Inuyasha’s arm.

Inuyasha met Sesshoumaru’s gaze, trying to relax and unwind the knot in his stomach.

“For you,” he nodded then shifted and lifted Sesshoumaru’s upper body from his lap.

Inuyasha procrastinated, trailing lingering open mouth kisses from Sesshoumaru’s satin lips, down his neck, lapping his collarbone, continuing to travel across the plane of his chest, and finally down the center of his abdomen where the object of his dismay lay. Two deep breaths steadied him. The tip of Inuyasha’s tongue tested the blood that was heavily smeared around the wound. It did not scorch his tongue, though it tasted of somewhat bittersweet spices—not wholly unpleasant. As he cleaned, the scent warmed his nostrils, cheeks, and ears. Thankfully, by the time he reached the gaping entrance, his senses were somewhat dulled.

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the first tentative probe of his mate’s tongue. Warm and pleasantly exotic were the juices dripping from Inuyasha’s tongue. Would the attempts from a hanyou be successful? Sesshoumaru didn’t know, but he was enjoying this all the same. The weight of Inuyasha’s left arm over his hips and pelvis warmed his groin while the right hand heated the wall of his chest over his heart.

The more time Inuyasha spent delving into the bittersweet flesh, the more foggy his mind seemed to become until he was completely absorbed in his ministrations. All he could feel was his mate beneath him, his mind filled with visions of the tall regal beauty he was proud to call his own. Now, he was truly complete. Nothing was off limits to his lover. His heart opened wide and spilled his love into Sesshoumaru’s body. As the depth of the wound decreased, the moans and tremors of his mate increased and sent heat coursing through Inuyasha’s body.

With the wound completely closed, Inuyasha bathed Sesshoumaru’s belly with his tongue, unknowingly sending flames licking along his mate’s skin. He didn’t stop there. Beneath his arm, he could feel Sesshoumaru’s stiff arousal. As he teased Sesshoumaru’s belly button with the very tip of his tongue, Inuyasha lazily dragged a claw across the cloth binding the hard length.

“Enough, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru panted. “I must…unng...” he moaned, “...tend to your injuries.”

Inuyasha seemed to put great effort into drawing himself up from the delicious treat before him.

“Aw, come on, Sessssh. I was haffing so much fun,” he slurred as his upper torso swayed.

“Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru rose to his elbows and furrowed his brow in confusion

“Hummm?” grinned Inuyasha, raising his eyebrows ridiculously high as he tried straightening his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru reached out and caught Inuyasha just as he fell backward. He studied the hanyou’s lazy grin and glazed eyes.

“Tha wass nice,” Inuyasha drawled as his eyes began to roll up into his head.

“The human blood, flowing through your veins, must be intoxicated…or poisoned,” murmured Sesshoumaru. _‘Perhaps, I should not have asked him to do this.’_

Standing, Sesshoumaru swept the limp drunken hanyou into his arms and headed for the nearest hot spring.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 **Disclaimer**

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru._

~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Come Out and Play

~*~

 

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Come Out and Play_**

 

"Tha fels sssooo good, Ssess," slurred Inuyasha, eyes closed, head tipped back.

Except for the quiet splash of a small waterfall, silence allowed him to bask in Sesshoumaru's attentions. Warmth crept over his skin until he was all but submerged, his body supported in the small of his back by Sesshoumaru’s large left hand. Long, elegant, claw-tipped fingers combed through his white mane and carefully caressed the dirt and blood from his body, loving him in a most gentle fashion as they did so.

The haze that had clouded his mind began to lift. No, it wasn't the same Sesshoumaru that had tried to kill him just a little while ago. He was safe, basking in comfortable contentment. A lazy smile softened his features with a child-like quality, much more attractive than his usual scowl.

Trust. Such trust was not lost on Sesshoumaru. He saw it there and knew it was real. Inuyasha finally seemed to trust him without reservation. Was it an affect of the intoxication? At the moment, the cause was of no consequence. As he savored the feel of his mate’s satin water-slicked skin, the muscles beneath soft and pliable in his massaging hands, Sesshoumaru was content to believe it was real.

The gashes in Inuyasha’s abdomen and left arm had begun to heal, but being a hanyou, it would take much longer than was necessary for a full-blooded youkai. Without warning, Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha’s left arm to his lips.

"Ah!" the floating figure yelped, eyes flying wide at the burning sensation inching its way across his left arm.

"Wadja do that for?!" asked Inuyasha, surprised that his body was coming out of weightlessness and his mind waking from of its stupor.

"To heal you, mate," murmured Sesshoumaru against Inuyasha’s skin.

"I'm fine!" protested Inuyasha as he pushed against Sesshoumaru.

Exhaustion from that one attempt to shove the sudden pain away caused Inuyasha to flop back into the water. His mate refused to relent, sinking the burn into delicious warmth that relaxed the hanyou once again. Though his mind was slowly clearing, Inuyasha could only flinch at the first searing burn. It seemed his body didn’t want to cooperate.

Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha’s abdomen to the surface of the water. The tender lapping of Sesshoumaru’s tongue continued long after the wound had healed. He wondered if his mate would always smell and taste of the forest trees, so green and fresh. Allowing Inuyasha the opportunity to recover in relative ease, Sesshoumaru stroked along his mate’s body and continued to lathe the heated skin that was flushed with Sesshoumaru’s intoxicating blood. Lifting Inuyasha a bit more out of the water, he traveled up the rib cage beginning to skate his lips and cheeks, as well as his tongue, along the sensitive ticklish area.

“That tickles,” said Inuyasha, shivering. He seemed to have brought his enunciation somewhat under control.

Goose bumps prickled Inuyasha’s skin, so Sesshoumaru dipped him beneath the surface of the water, warming his little brother by running his hand all over the young man’s body. He couldn’t help himself when he hand paused over the pebbles of Inuyasha’s nipples. His fingertips lazily played over the tiny buds then finally flicked one. A gasp was music to his ears and he looked to Inuyasha’s face and found his mate’s eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted.

Inuyasha felt warmth encircle his right nipple as the hardened tip of Sesshoumaru’s tongue teased the pink bud. His body quivered as Sesshoumaru pulled the nipple between his teeth then suckled circling the pink nub with his tongue. Pleasant warmth surged through his body and settled in his groin. Finding the strength to reach up and fist his hands in Sesshoumaru’s hair, Inuyasha tugged, begging for more. Sesshoumaru got the message and with renewed enthusiasm, sucked and nipped at the pink bud, relishing the arching and mewling of his mate. While moving to accost Inuyasha’s left nipple, Sesshoumaru worked his right hand down Inuyasha’s abdomen. A small gasp escaped Inuyasha’s parted lips as he felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru’s hand journey along his now stiffening member then cupping him to caress the bulge beneath.

Each twitching shiver, and every wanton moan, heightened Sesshoumaru’s desire to taste and touch his mate. Small sounds of delight escaped his mate as his tongue and lips teased the skin of Inuyasha’s collarbone, leaving it only to occupy himself with great attentiveness to the delicate skin of Inuyasha’s neck. He would never be able to get enough of the taste and scent of his mate. Truly, he would roll in it like a dog, if only he could.

Flames licked throughout Inuyasha’s quivering body, knotting the muscles in his abdomen as Sesshoumaru suckled, kissed, and licked his way up Inuyasha’s neck, jaw line, and finally to his mouth.

“Mmmung,” groaned Inuyasha against the lips caressing his own.

Tipping his head, Inuyasha attempted to deepen the kiss, but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. He drew back, continuing to simply feather his lips against Inuyasha’s, attempting to breathe his lover’s breath. No matter how tempting it was to slide his tongue along those soft and silky petals, Sesshoumaru was nothing if not controlled. The quick jagged breaths of his lover fanned across his face, the crisp scent of the forest washing over him.

“Inuyasha,” whispered Sesshoumaru with only the desire to hear the name of the one he loved.

Sesshoumaru allowed his left hand to slide from the small of Inuyasha’s back and to wrap under his shoulders while his right slid around Inuyasha’s waist, lifting him from his prone position to stand. Inuyasha found himself gently lifted to a standing position without once losing the feel of Sesshoumaru’s lips and warm breath. The embrace tightened, pulling him against Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha never opened his eyes, only felt his mate surround him. He suddenly found his lips devoured, his mouth plumbed as though Sesshoumaru was trying to climb inside of him. Their fluids mingled and Sesshoumaru drank as though dying of thirst as he suckled Inuyasha’s tongue. Inuyasha could feel the heat boiling in his groin as his imagination ran wild, envisioning what it would feel like if Sesshoumaru’s mouth was in a much more intimate area. Sesshoumaru pulled away, leaving Inuyasha to stand with eyes closed and lips still parted.

“Inuyasha?” whispered Sesshoumaru into Inuyasha’s fuzzy ear before bathing the inner flap with his tongue.

“Y…yess?” moaned Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru coaxed flames of desire to race from his ears throughout his already burning body.

“Clean my hair,” said Sesshoumaru.

Talk about spoiling the moment! Inuyasha pulled away and frowned up at his mate. Sesshoumaru tried his best not to show his amusement at Inuyasha’s intoxicated expression of disappointment. A rumbling growl rolled around in Inuyasha’s chest as Sesshoumaru slid beneath the water and wrapped both arms around Inuyasha’s waist.

“Ah!” exclaimed Inuyasha then moaned when he felt slick heat tighten around his throbbing erection.

If this was his reward for cleaning Sesshoumaru’s hair, Inuyasha was more than happy to oblige. Tension built in his abdomen as he combed his claws through Sesshoumaru’s silky mane. Trembling at the slow stroking of his mate’s hot mouth, he groaned and rocked his hips forward with urgency, begging for more, wanting the motions harder and faster.

From Sesshoumaru’s perspective, the water felt as though it, along with the two lover’s fervid excitement, were simmering around him, seeping into the pores of his skin. His hands clasped the taut globes of Inuyasha’s ass, claws digging in as he pulled Inuyasha deeper into his throat. He could feel the blood coursing through Inuyasha’s shaft as the length throbbed against the walls of his mouth and throat. There was nothing comparable to the delectable taste of his mate’s salty passion and nothing as arousing as giving him excitement to such a degree. Sadly, he would need to come up for air sometime, and as he did, he licked and nipped Inuyasha’s belly, hips, and abdomen. He didn’t stop there. No, he continued on. If he were ever going to drown, it would be in the heart, soul, and flesh of his mate, his lover; Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt his legs giving way to the rapture of Sesshoumaru’s tender and passionate loving touches. It was as though Sesshoumaru not only caressed his skin, but his soul. Inuyasha not only felt his lover caressing with palms, fingers, lips, mouth, and tongue, but also with cheeks, ears, neck, claws and the backs of hands. Every part of Sesshoumaru seemed to caress him.

Nothing was left untouched as Sesshoumaru indulged himself in the freedom of this newly won relationship with his mate. He caressed every inch of Inuyasha’s smooth skin as he slid up his lover’s body while it was heated by his own insatiable desire. With his face once again buried in Inuyasha’s abdomen, he brushed his fingers across the plane of Inuyasha’s chest, refusing the chance to tease the hardened nipples. He swirled his tongue around the pink orbs, nibbled with his teeth, and tugged with his lips. How sweet was the sound of his lover’s moans? They made him ache; ache to be joined with Inuyasha in every possible way. His throat was thick with unspoken desire. Inuyasha may have been intoxicated with Sesshoumaru’s blood, but Sesshoumaru was simply intoxicated with the presence of his trusting mate.

Inuyasha fell limp in Sesshoumaru’s wandering hands, eyes closed, no breathing discernable. Sesshoumaru tightly clutched his mate. He had meant to love Inuyasha, but not quite into oblivion. Perhaps the rush was too much for the drunken hanyou. The young man had passed out and was deep within the clutches of unconsciousness. Sesshoumaru sighed in frustrated disappointment. With Inuyasha’s head cradled in the nook between his neck and shoulder, Sesshoumaru slid his left arm beneath Inuyasha and his right around Inuyasha’s upper torso the carried him to a sun-warmed patch of grass. It was soft and inviting, and though his desire burned through him, he would not dare take his mate in this condition. After the traumatizing events of the afternoon, even Sesshoumaru felt the need to rest. Continuing to keep Inuyasha in his embrace and clutching his mate with his right leg and arms entwined around Inuyasha, he laid down in the grass and fell into an uneasy slumber.

~*~

The fire neko swooped over the spring with Ken’Ichi and Izayoi astride her back. It wasn’t difficult for Kilala to sniff out the couple, considering how heavily the scent of blood permeated the path leading to the spring. The scent wasn’t lost on the children of the two dog demons either.

“I was so scared, Ken’Ichi. What do you think happened?” asked Izayoi in a hushed whisper.

“I think they got into a really bad fight. Didn’t you smell the anger?” whispered Ken’Ichi as they both now stared at their sleeping parents.

“Yeah, but they’ve never had a fight like this.”

“I know, but they look okay now,” Ken’Ichi replied.

Ken’Ichi noticed Izayoi sniffing the air and followed suit observing the scent of contentment. It went a long way in quelling their fears.

“I think everything will be alright now. We should go,” Izayoi whispered.

Ken’Ichi nodded into her shoulder as he held her from behind.

“Let’s go home, Kilala,” he instructed the giant fire neko.

~*~

Inuyasha awoke to the warmth of Sesshoumaru draped over him. He could have sworn he smelled the scent of his children carried on a breeze. Perhaps it was a dream. Right now, he found his mate’s breathe more alluring than the fleeting scents of his children. Breathing deep the scent, he tipped his head up and trailed the tip of his nose from one side of Sesshoumaru’s nose and down the other. Contentment graced the features of the sleeping, aloof Lord of the Western Lands. There were no pretenses, no facades, nor forced arrogance. He was elegant and beautiful. Inuyasha placed a fingertip to Sesshoumaru’s cheek and traced the lavender markings then trailed over one eyebrow, down the ridge of the nose to those smooth, tantalizing pink lips. He couldn’t help himself. Sesshoumaru’s slightly parted lips were too inviting. Inuyasha licked his lips before barely touching them to Sesshoumaru’s then stayed motionless to savor the softness.

He pulled back simply to gaze on the regal visage of his mate. Still feeling a bit giddy, Inuyasha had a bit of difficulty extricating himself from Sesshoumaru’s hold, but he managed it. Turning his face up to the sun, Inuyasha carefully stood with eyes closed with his long white mane trailing out behind him in the breeze.

 _‘Everything is going to be alright now,’_ he thought, looking back down at the long, lean, and lithe figure of his naked lover.

Scanning the area and simply enjoying the view, feeling as though a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt content. He stretched under the rays of the sun, his long, white mane falling down his back, his ears flexing to warm them. The spring smelled fresh to his sensitive nose and the small waterfall sparkled under the sun, like a shimmering curtain of diamond dust.

His heart, freed from the chains of the past and the small remaining effects of his intoxication, urged him to explore the shore of the spring and to indulge his curiosity with the small things; pebbles, stray sticks, boulders, anything to keep him occupied while his mate slept. The challenge of the boulders became too inviting. He flexed his muscles, waking them as he bound from one boulder to another. With each leap, corded muscles rippled under his skin.

“Oh, yeah,” he smiled, spying a perfect branch high within an old tree.

It gave him a perfect view of Sesshoumaru. He sat with his right knee pulled up under his chin and the left the other swinging back and forth from his perch on the branch. Sesshoumaru’s skin was white flawless porcelain. Wisps of that near ankle length, silver hair was sparsely strung around slightly bent long elegant legs. His lengthy, slender curved torso belied his strength. Inuyasha drank up the vision of his mate.

“My Sesshoumaru, so persistent and demanding, so aloof, so perfect, such an arrogant bastard…I love you,” murmured Inuyasha.

It was difficult for Sesshoumaru to hide his smile at the hanyou’s uncharacteristically gentle words. He had awakened to lack of warmth from his lover. Inuyasha’s scent had been distant, so his eyes had secretly sought out his mate as Inuyasha had playfully leapt around the spring. It was obvious that there had been a significant change in his lover.

Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha’s ears were nearly as sensitive as his own.

“I love you too,” replied Sesshoumaru in less than a whisper, his lips barely moving and his eyes still closed.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened with surprise. He thought Sesshoumaru was still asleep. A grin slowly spread across his face as he let the leg that was pulled up under his chin fall and swing with the other.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes propping himself up on his right elbow turning his gaze up to Inuyasha.

“Come down, my mate,” whispered Sesshoumaru, lifting his left hand to tease Inuyasha by sensually trailing his tongue up his index finger.

“Come and get me,” called Inuyasha, jumping in the opposite direction of his mate.

 _‘How childish,’_ Sesshoumaru mused as he watched his mate playfully bound away.

From atop a boulder, Inuyasha turned. He was giving his mate a sly grin as he pretended to stretch, showing off his sinewy muscles. He was not near as tall as Sesshoumaru, but his physique was that of the best athlete. Sesshoumaru admired his strength, agility, and speed. Inuyasha posed for his mate; legs spread, hands on his hips, shoulders thrown back, thick, white hair cascading down his back and chest. He teased Sesshoumaru, flicking and tensing his ears, knowing that his mate found them rather erotic.

 _‘Ah, he is still under the effects of my blood,’_ Sesshoumaru surmised with a smirk. _‘I will indulge him.’_

Inuyasha’s chest swelled as Sesshoumaru rose and sauntered toward him.

“Ha! You’ll never catch me like that,” Inuyasha quipped before he jumped from one boulder to another.

With his usual grace, Sesshoumaru lifted himself from the ground and made his way toward his mate, but always curbing his speed. Inuyasha was having fun and Sesshoumaru was in no hurry to quash his mate’s playful demeanor. He was acting like a carefree, overgrown pup, something Sesshoumaru had never before seen. It pleased him to see his mate happy.

"You’re no fun, Sess," complained Inuyasha. "Come on. Play with me," he called with grin and did a back flip from a boulder, disappearing from view next to the waterfall.

 _'Perhaps I should make this more difficult,'_ thought Sesshoumaru, wanting to prolong his mate's delight.

Thinking to pounce on Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru dropped hard on the other side of the boulder only to find Inuyasha had disappeared.

"Where is my little hanyou," Sesshoumaru taunted with a smirk.

 _'Hanyou!_ ' grunted Inuyasha from behind the waterfall. _'You'll pay for that, mate!'_ he thought leaping out, arms spread wide to catch Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, my mate. There you are," Sesshoumaru cooed from the distance he had abruptly put between him and Inuyasha. Now things were getting interesting.

Frustration showed in Inuyasha's countenance. Sesshoumaru was just too fast. The tables were turned as Inuyasha leapt once again. Sesshoumaru's chuckle flowed along Inuyasha's skin like warmed oil. How often did he make the stoic lord laugh? Almost never. Even though Inuyasha had failed in his attempt to catch Sesshoumaru, he was please at rolling laughter now coming from the all too serious Lord of the Western Lands. Nevertheless, his frustration from not being able to catch his mate spilled out of his mind and body.

"That's not fair, Sessy. No more flying. Let's make this even. What do you say?"

Inuyasha did have a point. He couldn't get close unless Sesshoumaru limited himself to the ground.

"Agreed, my mate," said Sesshoumaru with uncharacteristic softness, almost a whisper.

Sesshoumaru turned, giving Inuyasha a glance as he took off toward the far end of the spring, keeping his pace just slow enough for Inuyasha to feel as though he were close to reaching his goal.

"What's the matter, mate? Having difficulty?" smirked Sesshoumaru.

In typical Inuyasha fashion, his renewed frustration gave him the strength needed to reach Sesshoumaru. In a streaking blur, Inuyasha took them both to the ground with Inuyasha landing on top of Sesshoumaru.

"On rare occasion, you amaze me, Inuyasha," rasped Sesshoumaru once he was able to breathe again.

"You underestimate me," mocked Inuyasha, using Sesshoumaru's oft repeated words.

The strong, reassuring beat of Sesshoumaru’s heart thudded beneath Inuyasha’s cheek. Not quite touching the skin, Inuyasha’s hands floated up Sesshoumaru's arms allowing the heat to tantalize and leave Sesshoumaru yearning for his touch. He smiled as the rise and fall of Sesshoumaru's chest quickened. Lifting up on his forearms, he did the same with his lips, passing over Sesshoumaru's chest, breathing heat through parted lips just over the pink nubs of Sesshoumaru's nipples. He played his breath along Sesshoumaru's abdomen as he slid downward on his trek to more sensitive areas and relished the quivering of Sesshoumaru’s muscles.

"Inuyasha," moaned Sesshoumaru at the new sensations that gave rise to a keen hunger for contact with his lover's skin.

Burning desire turned the darkness behind Sesshoumaru’s closed eyelids red with heat. Unable to restrain himself, he reached down and cupped Inuyasha's ears. The breath feathering along his skin quickened as he massaged and stroked the delicate flaps. He ran his thumbs up the smooth inside while his fingers kneaded the furry outside. Inuyasha's growl thrummed through Sesshoumaru's abdomen and tightened the sinewy muscles like the string of a bow.

"Ah!" gasped the surprised Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha grasped his hips. Finally, touch; strong and hot. Sesshoumaru's hips bucked up in wanton passion as his hands squeezed Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut and whimpered in pain. "Let go," he mumbled. "Let go."

Sesshoumaru let his hands fall away to the ground and dug his claws into the soft, grass-covered earth as he felt slick, wet warmth trail a slow and torturous path up along his hardened shaft. He quivered beneath the attention his mate lavished on him.

“Nng,” moaned Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha’s tongue swirled around the tip of his hard swollen member.

He could feel the heat burning his ears and the blood swelling the skin of his face. Even his throat felt heavy and thick with desire. He ached for his mate and had to touch that delectable skin. Reaching up, Sesshoumaru caressed Inuyasha’s shoulders then moved to tangle his claws in the thick, white mane. Tentatively, he caressed Inuyasha’s ears with his fingertips. Instead of pushing him away, Inuyasha moaned and slid his mouth over Sesshoumaru’s shaft, taking it deep within his throat. Sesshoumaru had learned his lesson. His hips bucked involuntarily, but the fingers caressing Inuyasha’s ears remained gentle.

It was all pleasure, feeling his mate writhe beneath him. Inuyasha felt like a kid with a new toy. Everything was new. Everything was different; better. He wanted to show Sesshoumaru how much he loved him, but at the same time, he simply wanted to have fun. He sucked hard, torturing his lover by barely inching his way up Sesshoumaru’s shaft as his tongue played on the underside. The suction broke when he smiled in amusement as Sesshoumaru tried to bury himself back into the hot confines of his mouth, but Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru’s hips firmly to the ground. Inuyasha’s own erection twitched at Sesshoumaru’s moan when he dove back down, swallowing Sesshoumaru’s full length. Except for the swallowing motion of the walls of his throat, Inuyasha stayed in place with Sesshoumaru buried deep as he savored the feel of his lover inside of his mouth. He pressed down on one of Sesshoumaru’s hips, signaling him to stay while he moved his hand away to cup the hardened bulges beneath Sesshoumaru’s shaft. His own juices flowed from his erection as his mate moaned and quivered beneath his kneading hand. Then a very naughty idea crept into this mind.

Pulling up the length of Sesshoumaru’s stiff, silk-skinned member, Inuyasha continued his massage then dove back down. Again and again, he pleasured his mate. Sesshoumaru gasped when the heat of Inuyasha’s mouth left him. He hadn’t expected what came next. Inuyasha’s tongue swirled around the tip of his shaft, through the slit then trailed down the length. Soft satin lips tugged at the skin. Sesshoumaru felt as if his body would split open if he didn’t find release soon. His mate was taking much too long to give him what he needed.

“Inuyasha!” gasped Sesshoumaru when he felt slick wet heat bathing the sacs at the bottom of his shaft.

Inuyasha’s tongue played as he brought his hands down to massage Sesshoumaru’s inner thighs.

 _‘Now, as long as he doesn’t kill me…’_ thought Inuyasha before he put his plan into motion. He let his tongue slide along the bottom curve of the bulging masses then carefully lower and lower then lower still.

“No!” commanded a shocked Sesshoumaru as he scuttled away from his brother.

“Aw, come on, Sess. You know I like it when you do it to me,” complained Inuyasha.

“No one has ever touched me there and no one ever will, Inuyasha,” scowled Sesshoumaru, scorching Inuyasha with his glare.

Like a panther stalking its prey, Inuyasha inched his way toward Sesshoumaru, his rolling corded muscles teasing his mate, thick, long, white hair cascading over his back and shoulders to drag the ground, his heated gaze meant to burn through Sesshoumaru’s blood.

“It feels so good, Sess. It really does. Let me show you,” murmured Inuyasha with a wicked, golden-eyed stare.

“Never,” growled Sesshoumaru in warning.

 _‘Okay, that approach isn’t working,’_ thought Inuyasha as he devised another plan.

Sesshoumaru didn’t shy away when Inuyasha reached out to touch his leg.

 _‘He has never tried to do this before. Why now?’_ wondered Sesshoumaru, curious at his mate’s aggressiveness. _‘This intoxication of his had better dissipate before I am forced to injure him.’_

Inuyasha sat back on his knees and dropped his head so that his face was covered by his wild, untamed bangs. He allowed his ears to droop.

“Please, Sess. I want you to know how good you make me feel. Please,” pouted the pleading hanyou.

Staring at Inuyasha in disbelief, Sesshoumaru could not believe that it meant that much to Inuyasha. All the playfulness seemed to disappear from Inuyasha’s body and Sesshoumaru wasn’t sure what to do. His mate seemed crestfallen. Sesshoumaru was confused, an emotion he didn’t quite know how to handle.

 _‘He wants something I’ve never been willing to give. But if I don’t…’_ thought Sesshoumaru noticing Inuyasha’s softening erection and droopy ears. Pulling his legs beneath him and sitting up in front of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru drew Inuyasha’s head into his chest and began kneading the sad, puppy-like ears.

“Okay, but only that, no more,” whispered a beaten Sesshoumaru.

A smirk crept across Inuyasha’s hidden features and he kept it hidden as his ears strained to perk up into Sesshoumaru’s caressing fingers. Noticing the change, Sesshoumaru tugged Inuyasha’s head back enough to lean his face into Inuyasha’s left ear. The body leaning into Sesshoumaru quivered as Sesshoumaru’s tongue lathed the inside of his mate’s ear. Immediately, the ear flushed with the blood of excitement. Sesshoumaru kneaded both ears for a moment before lathing the inside of the right ear. Inuyasha melted against Sesshoumaru as his breath caught and his chest filled with rumbling desire.

“More, Sess, more,” rasped Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around the small of Inuyasha’s back and cuddled him up into his lap. Inuyasha’s chest vibrated with delirious mewls of pleasure as he luxuriated in the attentions of his mate. Soft nips skated along the edges of his ears followed by the sensuous soothing of a slick, wet tongue and satin lips. That long tongue darted out nimbly to trace swirling patterns on the sensitive, blood-engorged skin of the inner flap. Mewls turned to growls when Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha’s right ear, drawing it into his mouth and scorching it with his ever diligent and enthusiastic tongue.

Inuyasha thought he would go insane. Breath failed him as his body fought the intensity of the sensations and as his erection begged for attention. Sesshoumaru tangled his hands in the hair on either side of Inuyasha’s head, holding his mate still as he tortured and teased.

“Ah!” screamed Inuyasha as he writhed beneath the onslaught against his left ear.

Sesshoumaru kept a tight hold on Inuyasha’s head as Inuyasha slid from his lap, leaving a trail of salty juices leaking from his neglected erection. No matter how much Inuyasha struggled, Sesshoumaru wouldn’t release him. His flesh burned and his body ached to the point he couldn’t breathe. Tears brimmed in his eyes. It was too much. His mate knew his weakness and took full advantage, most likely, attempting to distract Inuyasha from his intentions.

“Stop it!” gasped Inuyasha as his body slumped into the ground, Sesshoumaru following him, refusing to release the ear.

“Enough, Sess, enough,” panted the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru regretfully relinquished the ear and untangled his fingers from Inuyasha’s hair. Nothing excited him more than making his mate writhe beneath him, begging for more or for release. It was, simply put, exquisite; the purring moans, the friction of Inuyasha’s skin sliding along his in an attempt to escape the torture, the cries for release, the bucking hips pleading for attention.

Inuyasha lay panting for breath, trying to clear his blurred vision.

“Nng,” groaned the delirious hanyou as he found his throbbing erection surrounded by Sesshoumaru’s slick wet heat. His hips bucked upward, welcoming the burning lips that surrounded his swollen member. He wanted release, but not yet, not yet. He had to stop Sesshoumaru, somehow.

“Uung,” groaned Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru suckled him and brought him near the brink of oblivion.

“No, no…” whimpered Inuyasha, finding it near impossible to draw away from his lover. He shoved at Sesshoumaru’s shoulders and pushed with his feet, only to bury his shaft deeper into Sesshoumaru’s throat.

“No, please, not yet, please,” he begged.

Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha’s plea meant that he was on the verge of release, though he didn’t need Inuyasha to tell him. He could feel the rush of blood flowing through the throbbing shaft, could taste the coming explosion and wanted to feel Inuyasha’s body go rigid and lurch into him with his name ripping the air. Nevertheless, he relented with a sigh and sat up to gaze at crimson tinged cheeks. The flushed skin of his lover’s body lay in the lush grass, the long white mane haphazardly spilled over the ground, the heaving chest, and glazed over eyes blinking away the haze. All this pleased Sesshoumaru to no end.

After Sesshoumaru had drawn away, the intensity of the desire flaming through Inuyasha’s veins nearly pained him into curling up into a fetal position. However, Inuyasha had a new mission to complete. He gazed up at his lover through the haze of lust.

“You…you said I could, Sess,” Inuyasha whispered through labored pants.

“I know, mate,” sighed a very displeased Sesshoumaru.

 _‘What is this that stops me from allowing Inuyasha to take what he wants so desperately? Pride? No. Fear? No, but something similar.’_

Sesshoumaru searched for the word to describe what he was feeling in hopes of overcoming the hurdle to accepting his mate’s desire. Then it hit him. Embarrassment. Such a trivial emotion, and completely unsuitable to the Lord of the West.

“What’s wrong?” asked a concerned Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru turned from his thoughts to see Inuyasha’s face an inch from his own.

“Nothing,” he asserted, determined to defeat this disgusting emotion.

Inuyasha could sense Sesshoumaru’s unease. It was obvious that his mate didn’t want to let him do this pleasurable thing, but Inuyasha was nothing if not determined. Sesshoumaru would know the pleasure that he had many times bestowed on Inuyasha. Gazing intently into Sesshoumaru’s eyes, Inuyasha gently shoved at Sesshoumaru’s shoulders until they both lay on the ground, Inuyasha astride his mate. He breathed his hot breath against Sesshoumaru’s lips before caressing them with his own. Ever so tenderly, his tongue skated along the satin of Sesshoumaru’s lips.

“Sesshoumaru,” murmured Inuyasha. “My Sesshoumaru, I love you.”

Tension seeped from Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha ran his tongue along the inner fold of Sesshoumaru’s bottom lip. His lips parted, giving Inuyasha access to his heated confines. Moans escaped him with the slow and gentle dance of Inuyasha’s tongue. The kiss gradually turned into a struggle for dominance when Sesshoumaru forgot Inuyasha’s original intention. Inuyasha ground his hardened, dripping arousal into Sesshoumaru’s abdomen, bringing with it the heat of lust.

With a gasp, Inuyasha broke the kiss and slid his lips and tongue down to devour Sesshoumaru’s jaw, ear, neck, and collarbone.

“Yasha,” panted Sesshoumaru, his pet name for his lover, but only in the privacy of their passionate trysts.

Inuyasha’s heart swelled against his chest and the lips nipping at Sesshoumaru’s collarbone smiled. His efforts were rewarded in the best possible way. A soft gasping moan had drifted into his ears. Gripping the sides of Sesshoumaru’s chest, Inuyasha lathed the planes with his tongue, nipping and suckling as he went. Taking his time, he eventually reached the already hardened bud of Sesshoumaru’s right nipple and tugged it with his teeth while flicking his tongue back and forth across it. Determined, he continued until he could hear the rumble in Sesshoumaru’s chest before warming it with his lips. Blazing a path with his tongue to the left nipple, Inuyasha attacked it with as much force and fury as Sesshoumaru had his ears. However long it may take, Inuyasha was willing to spend it building intense, blinding pleasure in his mate. Only that would satisfy him and only that would allow Sesshoumaru to accept what Inuyasha was planning to do.

“Mmm,” hummed Inuyasha along Sesshoumaru’s abdomen as he made his way to the tip of Sesshoumaru’s now throbbing member.

He could feel the heaving of rigid muscles beneath him, signaling that his mate was nearly ready. Swirling his tongue around the weeping tip of Sesshoumaru’s hardened, throbbing length, Inuyasha carefully caressed the shaft with his long clawed fingers then gripped it and stroked as he took Sesshoumaru into his mouth and savored the salty juices.

“Mmm,” moaned Inuyasha again, relishing taking Sesshoumaru completely into his throat. He did not realize how the sound of his humming vibrated down Sesshoumaru’s shaft and spread wanton flames of desire through Sesshoumaru’s veins.

A jagged growling moan escaped Sesshoumaru as his abdomen jolted and yanked his hips up. With his mind swimming in exquisite bliss, Sesshoumaru forgot all reservations when Inuyasha’s mouth left his throbbing member. He still stroked it with his hand, but his tongue trailed back down to lick the tight sacs beneath. Inuyasha suckled and licked without forgetting the sensitive junction of his mate’s thighs. Sesshoumaru lost all control when Inuyasha gave him the tongue-lashing of his life.

Spreading Sesshoumaru’s hips as wide as possible and holding them down, Inuyasha gazed up at his lover’s face and saw his head thrown back and his entire torso tense and quivering. Now was the time. Inuyasha tentatively dipped his tongue further down. There was no protest from his mate, encouraging him to continue further until he reached the prize.

“Aaii!” cried Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha’s tongue played around the tight entrance to his secret confines.

Sudden realization hit Sesshoumaru. His mate was touching his most private area and it felt…erotic, sensual. It felt good. Fortunately, the impending embarrassment did not rear its ugly head. Sesshoumaru melted into his mate’s touch, enjoying the tingling, relaxing sensations his mate and lover provided.

Inuyasha swirled his tongue around the tight ring, gently prodding to loosen the muscle. His mate gave him better access by spreading his legs even further apart. Inuyasha smiled in contentment and relaxed into his mate, all his concentration on that one sensitive area while his right hand stroked Sesshoumaru’s throbbing, juice-slicked shaft. His fingers occasionally kneaded the tip, drawing gasps from his partner.

Sesshoumaru truly ached, for what he did not know. His body acted on its own and sought out the fulfillment of its desire by writhing to meet Inuyasha’s sensuous manipulations. Molten flames shot through his veins when Inuyasha carefully inserted a finger into his hot, constricting confines. Now he knew what he longed for. It was that filling pressure provided by the finger that had gently entered his body. His body muscles quaked and his breath caught when Inuyasha’s finger caressed that one spot that Sesshoumaru never knew existed within himself. Oh, he knew it was there for Inuyasha, but had never dreamed that it would be there for him.

“Please,” Sesshoumaru rasped, clueless about what he was asking. “Please.”

Inuyasha had what he wanted. With a smirk, he withdrew his finger and heard Sesshoumaru take in a sharp breath.

“As you wish, mate of mine,” cooed Inuyasha then he carefully crawled up the length of Sesshoumaru’s body like a cat stalking its prey.

The weight and warmth of Inuyasha’s body settling on him was soothing…until he felt it. He half-heartedly tried pulling away from the object nudging his tight entrance.

“No.” gasped Sesshoumaru.

“Why not?” questioned the hanyou, putting as much innocence as possible into his voice.

“I told you. You could only have as much as you requested,” moaned Sesshoumaru, not at all sure that he didn’t want what Inuyasha was offering.

“Come on, Sess. You know it has felt good up until now. Trust me,” insisted the sly hanyou. Inuyasha nudged a bit harder and shuddered in his longing to be inside his mate. The ache was tremendous.

“Please, Sess,” Inuyasha pleaded, begging with those large, golden orbs that flared with blazing lust.

Sesshoumaru gazed up at his mate and considered the incessant prodding that had caused him to want more. Could it really be so bad? After all, if Inuyasha could handle it, there was no reason why he couldn’t. Hesitantly, Sesshoumaru nodded his consent. A grin plastered Inuyasha’s face before he leaned down and attacked Sesshoumaru’s nipples with enthusiasm.

“Thank you. Thank you, Sess,” murmured Inuyasha as he gripped Sesshoumaru’s sides and carefully began the descent into his lover.

A gasp escaped Sesshoumaru and his breath came in pants as he quivered beneath Inuyasha. Spreading his legs even wider in order to ease some of the pressure, if that were possible, he brought them up alongside Inuyasha.

“Nng,” a relieved Inuyasha moaned into his mate’s chest when he felt his aching member slide through that constricting ring into Sesshoumaru’s entrance. His shaft was gripped by tight, burning heat and he didn’t know if he could stand to give Sesshoumaru time to adjust to the intrusion. He ached for that friction that would sate his need. Sweat beaded on his skin as he waited. Sesshoumaru’s eyes were squeezed shut, his jaws clenched, breathing labored. Inuyasha continued to patiently wait while resting his cheek against Sesshoumaru’s chest. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. In order to distract himself and comfort his mate, he trailed his right hand down the side of Sesshoumaru’s ribcage then slightly lifted himself with his left arm. His right hand found its way to his lover’s swollen, neglected member. Wrapping his hand around it, he began slow strokes matching the small movement with which he now tantalized his mate.

Only now did Sesshoumaru realize what his body had been trying to tell him. The pressure filling him began to dull the throbbing ache. He wanted, no, needed, Inuyasha to quench the bonfire shooting through his veins and to soothe the flames coursing along his skin.

“Yasha,” murmured Sesshoumaru as he shoved his groin upward into brother, his mate, his lover. Sesshoumaru brought his large hands around to grip Inuyasha’s hips and lifted Inuyasha’s ass. Inuyasha groaned as Sesshoumaru guided him from the warm confines, but Sesshoumaru stopped just short of pulling him completely out. For a moment, Sesshoumaru just held him there, suspended, and he allowed it.

“Ah!” Inuyasha cried out, joined by his mate when Sesshoumaru tilted his own hips forward and plunged Inuyasha back down, fully sheathing that swollen shaft inside of his body.

“Sess,” flowed through Inuyasha’s swollen, blood-engorged lips. The name came on a jagged breath as his body quivered uncontrollably.

Again, Sesshoumaru lifted and plunged until Inuyasha pushed his hands away and kept the motion going on his own. Needing something to keep his hands busy, Sesshoumaru reached out and kneaded Inuyasha’s ears while Inuyasha gently thrust in and out of him at a slow meandering pace, stroking that sweet bundle of nerves that brought such pleasure that Sesshoumaru could have sworn his body was floating. However, Inuyasha’s languid pace only built the fire of his passion. It was sheer and utter torture and Sesshoumaru loved every second of it. Also, the mewling groans issuing out of Inuyasha succeeded in driving Sesshoumaru to new and ever increasing heights of desire.

Neither of the lovers had experienced this, making it all the more exciting. Their bodies glided against each other, slicked by perspiration, until Inuyasha lifted Sesshoumaru’s legs over his shoulders and sat upright. Now that oh so sensitive spot within Sesshoumaru’s tight passage was easily accessible to the giddy hanyou. He began a steady pace, not completely filling Sesshoumaru with each thrust, but stroking that sweet spot nonetheless. Inuyasha reached around Sesshoumaru’s legs and with both hands gripped his lover’s shaft, creating a tight tunnel. That was when he began pumping Sesshoumaru in earnest.

The double sensations were overwhelming and Sesshoumaru lifted his hips to Inuyasha, begging for release as he dropped his hands from Inuyasha’s ears and dug his claws into the soft earth, raking up dirt and grass as he threw his head back and howled in the unbreakable bond of passion.

“Yasha, please,” moaned Sesshoumaru.

“Beg, O mighty one,” chuckled Inuyasha through pants.

“Never,” resisted the aloof lord.

Inuyasha froze.

“Beg,” he whispered, restraining his movements within Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru writhed in attempts to get more friction on his own, but Inuyasha had his legs trapped under strong arms.

“Beg,” insisted Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru whimpered in protest as Inuyasha scraped by that sensitive spot.

“Give me release, Inuyasha, now,” demanded the Lord of the Western Lands.

That was the closest thing to begging that Inuyasha would get from his mate and so, was content with it. He drew back and thrust hard and strong into his mate, then again and again, harder and faster. Sesshoumaru could feel his abdomen curl in upon itself, anticipating his release. Lost in their passion, their bodies slammed together at a frenzied pace as they sought that point where only blinding ecstasy existed. Inuyasha pinned his ears back against his head as he felt the blood coursing through Sesshoumaru’s member signal the near completion of their journey. The hands gripping Sesshoumaru’s erection tightened their hold. The time was now.

“Yasha!” Sesshoumaru screamed when his shaft throbbed in Inuyasha’s hands and his hot juices sprayed over Inuyasha’s fingers and out over his own abdomen.

“Sess,” rasped a passion-crazed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was finally experiencing what Sesshoumaru felt all those times they had made love. He lurched forward as the walls of Sesshoumaru’s passage gripped him in an undulating final release. Joining his lover, Inuyasha set free his love for his mate and coated Sesshoumaru’s gripping walls with his hot seed. Never before had their lovemaking been this intense. It wasn’t just that this was a new experience, but that they were freed of the old burdens, free to truly be one with each other.

As their convulsing, shivering bodies expended their passion, Inuyasha collapsed on top of Sesshoumaru and occasionally ground his hips forward, extending their pleasure.

“Inuyasha,” panted Sesshoumaru. “I never knew.”

“Now you do, brother,” panted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled away from Sesshoumaru and felt a breeze cool his wet skin. “Will you ever let me do it again?” asked Inuyasha, turning his face toward Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave him a contented smile. “Yes.”

As his heart leapt, Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled. Rolling to his side, Inuyasha draped his left arm across Sesshoumaru’s abdomen and wrapped his left leg around Sesshoumaru’s left leg.

 _‘Pay back’s a bitch,’_ thought the grinning, wicked little hanyou as he rubbed circles on his mate’s belly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 ** _THE END!_**

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 ***Disclaimer***

 _Inuyasha and all associated characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I make no profit from this story, nor do I intend to. My only goal is to occupy my demented mind with delusions of actually owning a life-sized, anatomically correct Sesshoumaru SXdroid to use and abuse at will._ ^_^

 

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
